To Forgive All Sins
by Guardian of Azarath
Summary: Now Abandoned until further notice! Teen TitansXTrinity Blood Crossover. Summary changed. Rating willl go up in later chapters. Pairings: RobxStar start, Eventual RobXRae, Eventual StarXIon, CyxOC, AxE. Please RxRRating change for mild sexual situationns
1. Past and Future

**To forgive all sins.**

**By Guardian of Azarath and MysticGoth.**

**Chapter 1: Past and Future**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how does the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos. Pairings: Rob/Star, eventually Rae/Rob, Abel/Esther, Star/Ion, and Cyborg/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AUTHOR'S WARNINGS: Trinity Blood is set in a post-apocalyptic world where the Roman Catholic Church/the Vatican is portrayed as a military power as well as a spiritual one. The series also strongly implies major and controversial changes in the Church, such as women being bishops and cardinals as well as romantic relationships and quite possibly marriage between members of the clergy.**

**AN: **This fic is co-written by my friend, MysticGoth, We'll each be taking it in turns to post a chapter, so she'll be writing the next one, and I'll be posting it. For those of you who are reading this that have read or are following my other fic, **Teen Titans: SG-1**, well, you'll have to wait a little longer, I've sort of come down with a case of serious writers block with that one, but I'll try to update it soon. Now, on with the story.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_3077 AD, the French countryside, just outside Paris._

Father Abel Nightroad; a travelling priest for the Vatican, Ion Fortuna; the Earl of Memphis, and Astharoshe Asran, Viscountess of Odessa and Duchess of Kiev, were sat around a campfire late at night, trying to eat a meagre meal that Abel had caught.

"I hope you two like fish; I wasn't able to find much else." Abel stated somewhat nervously.

Asta eyed the fish with something akin to disgust. "You expect me to eat **_THAT?!_** You're lucky you're my Tovaras, or I'd eat **_you_** instead!" she growled, baring her fangs at him.

Abel raised his hands, leaning back and trying to back away.

"N-N-N-Now w-w-w-wait a minute! Asta! This is all I could find!" Abel said rapidly, in a somewhat high-pitched tone. Even though Abel acted like a weak coward, he was anything but. In fact, he was one of the most powerful beings on the planet; his physical strength far exceeded that of even the strongest Methuselah. His friends respect him, and his enemies, those that survived an encounter with him, fear him.

"Fine…" Asta growled, reaching for the freshly gutted and cooked fish, breaking of a piece, she began to eat. An investigator in the Empire of The True Race, she initially had a low opinion of humans, but after meeting, and working with, Abel on a mission in Venice, she changed her mind, now his ally, or Tovaras (pronounced "Tovarish") she has fought along-side him on many occasions, and was currently under orders from the Empress, to help Abel and Ion track down their enemy, Cain.

She sank her teeth into the meat, and promptly spat it out, and glared at Abel.

"You call that cooked?! You couldn't cook a meal to save your life!" she snapped.

Ion shook his head, and rolled his eyes, honestly, Asta had been travelling with them for just over a year now, and they had like this most of the time. He figured he'd be used to it by now.

"Calm down Asta." He said smoothly, picking up another piece of fish, after checking it to make sure it was properly cooked, he handed it to her. "Here, try that."

Asta graciously accepted the fish and promptly ate it, after which she took a large gulp of water to wash it down.

"Thanks." She replied.

Ion smiled gently and returned to his own food.

Ion Fortuna, Earl of Memphis, born 3045 AD, was also a messenger sent by the Empress to negotiate peace between the Vatican and the Empire. Initially distrustful of humans, he later changed his opinion greatly after his encounters with one of Abel's colleagues, Esther Blanchett, who initially hated all Vampires, and believed them all to be evil, however, her encounters with Ion changed her mind. Although he had the physical appearance of a boy in his early teens, Ion was in fact at least 20 years old, strong willed, and full of pride for the Empire.

Although after recent events, Ion has decided to join Abel in his quest to destroy his brother, Cain.

Ion turned to Abel, and asked. "So, how long do you think it'll be before we find him?"

But before Abel could speak, Asta spoke up. "We'd better find him soon. We've been searching for 3 months now, and _still_ nothing! Do you even know where he is?"

"I believe he is here, in France, we will find him." Abel replied.

"And when we do?" Asta asked.

"We destroy him." Abel replied, the high pitch to his voice gone, replaced by a calm stern tone.

Abel Nightroad, Vatican priest, and member of AX, a sub-department of the Vatican's Ministry of Holy Affairs, was not your average priest, though outwardly he seemed weak and cowardly, he was in fact a Crusnik, a Vampire that feeds on other Vampires. Unlike regular Vampires, Crusniks are artificially created, in fact, Abel is one of four Crusniks, created for the Mars Colonization Project, through the use of genetic engineering and two types of alien technology found on Mars by the colonists. The colonists infused themselves with one of the technologiesBacillus Nanomachines, and became the Methuselah, or Vampires, while Abel, and his four 'siblings' were infused with both Bacillus and their variant, Crusnik Nanomachines, which made them far stronger. Abel is the oldest of the four Crusniks, created in 2088 AD, as was his brother, Cain.

Their 'sister', Seth, current ruler of the Empire (Though no one in the Empire know it's her, or that she is a child because of the many vials covering her and the Voice Modifier she uses), created in 2098, and although she is almost as old as Abel and Cain, she is still physically only a child of perhaps 9 or 10 years old. In her Crusnik form, she possesses the ability to practically disintegrate her enemies with very high frequency sound waves.

"Do you really think you'll be able to kill him? You tried before, and failed, in fact, he managed to kill you once. How do you plan to stop him this time?" Asta asked.

"I'm not sure. But I swore to destroy him, and I will, even if it takes me until the end of time."

"And I promised to help." Ion added seriously.

Asta sighed, and carried on eating. "Then I guess that means you'll be stuck with me until the end of time." She muttered. Then she spoke up. "You've been tracking him for what, 17 years now? I thought you would have caught up with him by now."

"We nearly did several times, but he always managed to get away." Ion replied.

"And what makes you think this time will be any different?" Asta asked. For a moment, Abel had to think. He had always wondered how Cain had eluded them before.

Maybe there was something Abel missed. Some clue that can tell them where Cain was and what he was up to. Whatever it was, Abel needed to found out.

He looked at his comrades and said, in his normal tone, "Well, we need to get some shut-eye before we search again, don't we?"

Asta sighed, "Might as well. And tomorrow, we're going to go once again on another wild goose chase."

Abel, who was now lying with his back to the fire, knew Asta was right. Closing his eyes, he felt his loneliness creep up, it's been like this ever since he saw Esther last.

He then opened his eyes, he noticed Ion and Asta were already asleep. He had to admit to himself, he missed her. It's been seventeen years and yet everytime he thought about Esther, he saw her deep blue eyes looking at him in concern, disappointment, in annoyance and everything else he could think of.

But what he remembered the most was when he finally told her of his feelings.

oOoOoOoOoOo Flashback oOoOoOoOoOo

_Albion, Seventeen Years Ago_

"Um…Sister Esther?"

Esther looked behind her shoulder to find Father Abel Nightroad looking at her. She noticed he looked nervous, yet serious.

"What is it, Father?"

Abel stood next to her, looking out at the city. Esther then asked him, in almost awe, "It's beautiful, isn't it Father?" But what she didn't notice was that Abel was looking at her, smiling,

"Yes it is, Esther." Esther turned her head quickly, "Father Nightroad?"

"Yes, Esther?"

Esther cocked her head at him, which he thought was cute,

"No more formalities, Father?" Abel smiled at her, "Under these circumstances, Esther, I think formalities are not in order."

Esther smiled, "Then would you mind if I called you Abel?" Abel, nervously, took his hand and locked his fingers with hers.

"It's fine with me."

Then they both just stood there in silence, watching the stars. Esther then gasped when she saw a shooting star, she said,

"Make a wish!"

She then closed her eyes, as if she was making a wish. But Abel just turned his head toward hers, he whispered,

"I already got my wish."

Esther opened her deep blue orbs slowly, her face turning toward his. She asked, almost hopefully, "And what do you mean by that?"

Abel, not knowing what he was doing, leaned down towards her face. With his lips dangerously close to hers, he whispered,

"Esther, I think it's about time that we both got what we wanted."

Then, without warning, Abel pressed his lips against Esther's. Fireworks flew through both of their bodies as the kiss deepened, so deep that Abel's wings shot out without command.

As they parted, Esther saw his black feathery wings. She said, "Abel? What happened?" Abel chuckled,

"I believe that was a kiss, dear Esther." Esther shook her head as she reached out her hand, touching his wing.

"No, this." Abel then finally noticed the wings, he raised an eyebrow, "I don't know. This has never happened before." Esther then grabbed his hand, "I think I know what this makes you."

Abel mused, "And what is that, Esther?" Esther leaned her face toward his,

"My Dark Angel."

But before she kissed him, she whispered against his lips,

"I love you, Abel."

oOoOoOoOoOo End of Flashback oOoOoOoOoOo

Without warning, a tear fell down Abel's cheek at that memory. After all these years, he still loved her.

_Later that evening, in the suburbs._

The group were now walking through the streets of the city. Asta then paused, and turned to her companions.

"Alright, we need a place to stay for the night, and possibly several more, we need food as well. I want the two of you to take care of that." She handed Ion a rather large some of money. "Here, use that, since I'm more or less certain our dear Abel Nightroad is broke again." She added, sending a smirk in the priest's direction.

Said priest just smiled humbly.

"Where are you going?" Ion asked.

"To find information." Asta replied, before walking away.

Abel turned to Ion,

"Right, where do we start?"

xxxxx

Asta was now walking down the back allys, looking for anything that was suspicious. She knew that if she wanted to find information on Cain, she'd have to find a member of the Rosenkreutz Order, that wouldn't be easy.

After their failed attack on the Kingdom of Albion 17 years ago, the Kingdom of Albion, the Vatican and the Empire came together and hunted down the Order, destroying most of them, and forcing the survivors into hiding.

After a few minutes, she noticed someone in the shadows, smoking a cigar, he apparently hadn't noticed her, yet. She paused and turned to look at him. He was wearing torn rags, but she recognized them as remnants of a uniform worn by members of the Order. The man turned and saw her, their eyes locked, then he turned and ran, but Asta's Vampire speed allowed her to get in front of him with no problem what so ever.

The man skidded to a halt. He was about to turn the other way, but Asta grabbed him by the throat, and pinned him against one of the walls.

"Not so fast, Terran!" she snapped, bearing her fangs at him. "You wear the uniform of a member of the Order of Rosenkreutz. You **_WILL_** tell me what I want to know, if you wish to live!" the man struggled, but gave up and nodded the affirmative.

"Good." Asta said, calming down somewhat. "Now tell me, where is Contra Mundi?"

xxxxxx

Meanwhile, at one of the more glamorous hotels, Abel and Ion were just discussing getting rooms with the manager.

"Oui Monsieur, we have rooms available. Two rooms each?" the manager asked Abel.

"Yes, though there is another traveling with us, she'll be here shortly, I hope." Abel replied in a calm voice.

"And we may be staying more than one night, a week, two tops." Ion added.

"Ah, oui, do not worry, we do not get many guests these days."

"We will also need food for when we leave." Abel replied.

The Manager gave him an odd look, before reluctantly nodding.

"Now, which rooms will we be staying in?" Ion asked.

"Oh, hmm, rooms 7, 8 and 10 will suffice I think." The Manager replied, before filling out some forms.

"Alright then." Ion replied.

The two then turned round and saw Asta standing in front of them with a somewhat pleased look on her face.

"I've found him." She stated.

"Excellent." Abel replied, then looked at a wall clock, "But it will have to wait until tomorrow night, it'll be sunrise soon."

Asta turned and looked at the clock, groaning in response.

"Alright, fine."

"Right!" Abel replied, in a cheery voice. "We best go start unpacking then!"

Asta smiled slightly, before following the Manager and her two companions to their rooms.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**  
**_Elsewhere in Paris._

"Is it nearly ready?" Cain asked. The man turned to him, and nodded.

"Yes sir, it should be ready by tomorrow."

"Good."

Cain Nightlord, Crusnik 01, leader of the Order of Rosenkreutz, and mortal enemy of Abel, smiled as he surveyed the final preparations of his new little toy. He'd used it once before, seventeen years ago, after the battle with his brother in the skies over Albion, now, he was going to use it again. The device required a lot of power, even though the designs were centuries old, pre-Armageddon, in fact. Cain had found the designs while searching for a possible contingency plan should the Order's primary plans fail, which, much to his annoyance, they had.

For all intense purposes, it was a time machine, when he'd last used it, he'd set in motion a little plan, designed to strike back at his brother.

Often, he'd wondered why he bothered with expending so much resources, but he figured it'd be worth it in the end. He new Abel and his companions were searching for him, he could sense it, now all he had to do, was lure them here.

He just hoped the machine he built in the past was still where he'd left it, because if it wasn't, he'd be stuck.

Without turning to the man, he said, "Send out a messenger, but make sure he takes his time finding them, I don't want them finding their way here until the machine and I are ready."

"Yes sir."

As the man left, Cain continued to watch over the final preparations.

"_Soon Abel, I will finish what I began 17 years ago."_ He thought with a smile.

xxxxx

_Next morning._

Abel yawned as he walked into the main restaurant of the hotel. He smiled slightly when he noticed Asta and Ion waiting for him. Once again, he was glad Professor, Tres, and himself had come up with the field generator that protected their vampire wearers from sunlight. The devices, worn on the wrist, generated a force-field over the body, inside that field were the same UV filtering particles that covered the Imperial capital of Byzantium, the mist that allowed the Vampires in the city to move about in daylight without harm.

The force-fields were specifically set, to allow objects to pass through them both ways, but keep the UV filtering particles inside the field, it had taken many attempts to get it right, and since Ion had volunteered to be the guinea pig, he'd come close to burning to a crisp several times.

"What took you so long?" Asta snapped, as she set down her menu and glared at Abel, before checking the wall clock.

"We've been waiting for half an hour!"

Ion set down his own menu, and looked at Abel, and just raised an eyebrow.

"I'm sorry Asta." Abel said as he yawned again.

"Never mind, just sit down." Asta growled.

Abel was quick to take his seat.

Quietly, Abel set to work eating the toast and bacon that had been set out for them, though he ate somewhat ravenously, Ion just shook his head, and set to eating his own meal.

"_The way he eats."_ Ion thought, _"You'd think no-one ever fed him."_

"So, what's the plan for today?" Ion asked, looking between the two.

Asta looked up from her toast,

"We keep searching. We're bound to find something sooner or later."

Abel nodded and continued eating, but it wasn't long before he'd finished, which was to be expected for someone who went long periods without meals, not that he wanted to, he just couldn't afford food, given that he was broke, and there was that annoying little matter of the vow of poverty he swore to.

Soon after, the others had finished, and the three were outside in the sun.

"Nice place, isn't it?" Abel commented. Asta gave him a side-long look.

"We can take in the sights later, after we've done our job, and gotten rid of Contra Mundi."

Ion nodded.

"Yes, lets find him and end this. I don't know about you, but I'm getting sick of this cat-and-mouse game."

"Alright, lets not stand around here all day then." Abel spoke up.

As the group started walking, they were quickly swallowed up by the crowd, from some distance away, a man stood in the shadows, watching them. When the crowd thinned out somewhat, he decided to make his move. Stepping out into the shadows, he caught Ion's eye.

Ion paused, looked at the man for a few seconds, then recognized him as Rosenkreutz. He immediately turned towards him.

"Hey you! Stop!" before the others could react, he lept over several people in the crowd, all of whom looked up in surprise, others quickly began to disperse when they realised there was trouble.

The man's reaction was quick, he ducked back into the shadows before Ion reached him.

"Ion! What is it!" Abel called above the panicked screams of the people around them.

"Hurry!" Ion replied, before moving into the shadows.

Asta and Abel exchanged a quick look, then worked there way through the buseling panicked mob, people were running in all directions, but Abel didn't have time to worry about them, Ion had found something.

After several minutes off tiring running, they finally caught up with Ion.

"What did you do that for?!" Asta snapped at him.

"I saw one of them, Rosenkreutz."

"Which way." Abel asked.

Ion paused for a moment, concentrating, before long he picked up the scent.

"That way!" he pointed, Abel couldn't help but notice that they were heading down into the sewers.

xxxxxxx

_Elsewhere._

Cain looked over the men working. He turned to a Vampire scientist.

"Is it ready?"

"Yes, my Lord."

"Excellent. Set the temporal co-ordinates to 17 years after my previous visit. I want to see how the kids are doing."

"Yes sir. What of our guests?"

"Well, I just hope I can take care of Abel and his friends before I leave, if not, and they manage to follow me, enter new temporal and special co-ordinates. I don't want them arriving in the same place and time as me."

"Yes sir."

Cain turned as one of his sentries entered the room.

"Well?"

"They're in the sewers, it won't take them long to get here."

"Good." Cain turned back to the scientist.

"Begin initialization procedures."

"Yes, my Lord." He replied as the machine started to crackle and hum with energy. He began entering the data.

xxxxx

As the group walked, Abel raised his hand to bring them to a halt.

"What is it?" Asta asked.

"I hear something." He said in the low tone that usually meant there was trouble. She new the whole hyper-active, clumsy fool thing was a mask.

"Wait, I hear it too." Ion added. "We're getting close."

"Finally…" Asta sighed, she'd been waiting for this moment for a long time.

The sewers had given way to what looked like a large underground chamber. There was a faint, very faint checker pattern on the floor, faded by dust and time.

Several walkways criss-crossed the room above them. In the centre of the room was some sort of machine, it looked like a giant ring, or short tube, at the centre of which was a swirling vortex of black and grey energy. Several people were milling about the area, but that's not what caught their attention; standing on the gantry ramp leading up to the vortex, facing them, dressed in immaculate white robes, his blue eyes glinting with cold hatred as he looked at them, was the man they were looking for:

Cain Nightlord.

"Abel. So nice of you to join me." Cain spoke, focusing on his brother, who was standing between Asta and Ion, both of whom already had their weapons drawn.

"I swore that I would destroy you Cain, and that's a promise I intend to keep."

"Yes, you have been the persistent little cat in this game, haven't you?"

"Enough of this!" Asta snapped, stepping forward. "It's about time you died!"

Cain smirked "Hmph, so sorry my dear Astharoshe, but, as the Terrans used to say, 'I'll have to take a rain check'." And with that, he raised his arm, palm outstretched. An invisible wave of sonic energy shot out at the three people.

Abel quickly shoved Asta and Ion to the side, just as the blast hit him, and sent him back into a wall.

"Abel!" Asta yelled. Then with a growl, she turned on Cain.

"That's it. Play time's over! Now you **_DIE!!_**" she yelled, levelling her Spear of Gae Bolg, the end of which extended out, and a blast of energy erupted from it's tip, but Cain reacted quickly, and raised his personal force-field. The blast hit the light pink barrier, Cain's smirked wider still as he looked at the Duchess.

"I'm afraid you're going to have to do better than that."

"My turn." Ion growled, lunging a Cain with his broad-sword. Cain easily side stepped the swipe, and backhanded Ion across the face, knocking him several metres back.

"Cain!" Abel yelled, stepping fowards. Cain saw the look on Abel's face and in his eyes, and knew what was about to come. As much as he loved to fight with Abel in their Crusnik forms, there was a lot of sensitive equipment here he didn't want damaged or destroyed through collateral damage.

"I'd love to stay and play Abel, but I've got placed to go, things to do." And before anyone could say or do anything, he stepped back into the vortex, which pulsed with white light, and he was gone.

"After him!" Abel yelled "I'm not letting him get away again!" he quickly raced to the portal, Asta and Ion close behind.

None of them noticed, the Vampire scientist caring out Cain's orders, and redirecting the three to a different location in space, but still the same time frame, though perhaps a few hours or days out.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Jump City, California, 2007._

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Those words sounded through the air over and over again. She could hear them but took no notice of it because it was her own voice, who was speaking them. She had started speaking out these words about an hour ago, but now she suddenly stopped chanting and her violet eyes opened and looked around dark room that was her only place to hide from idiots like Beast Boy.

Here she could rest her troubled soul.

After Tokyo, she needed it.

If she didn't meditate, her emotions could break lose and she'll kill people without her wanting it. Or worse, let out her true feelings toward one person.

Because one emotion had woken inside her, it came straight from her heart but she hadn't told anyone about it. This emotion was something she had never experienced before.

Love.

Love was something she never thought was possible in her case. But who did she show this kind of affection toward? Robin... the leader of the Teen Titans. It had been him who had saved her from the deepest depth of the earth when her father roamed. It had been him who had shown her that she was strong and powerful enough to defeat her father. She owed him a lot but she never told him this. Because recently they had been in Tokyo and Robin and Starfire had turned out to have become a couple.

It burned her soul apart at the mere thought of the kiss that officially made them a couple. She remembered it so clearly that it haunted her nightmares for the past few months.

She may have been smiling, but her heart was crushed, stomped on, and beaten to a pulp in a mere matter of seconds.

She sighed as she gently floated down to her bed, where she sat motionless, with one tear falling down her emotionless face. Why would anyone love someone as _creepy_ as her?

Before she could ponder this dilemma anymore, a red light began to flash throughout the building, and a siren wailed.

"_Titans! Trouble!"_ Robin's voice broke over the intercom.

"_It never ends…"_ Raven thought as she fazed out of her room to Ops.

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN: Well, that's the first chapter, my dear friend MysticGoth shall be writing the next one, and I'll be posting, as I said before, those of you waiting for an update to TT: SG-1 will have to wait a little longer I'm afraid, but don't worry, the next chapter for that fic is ALMOST DONE! And I promise, it'll be up soon. (Within the week, hopefully)**

**So in the meantime, please read and review!**

**Thank you!**

**GoA.**


	2. The New Apprentice

**To Forgive All Sins.**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how do the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AUTHOR'S WARNINGS: Trinity Blood is set in a post-apocalyptic world where the Roman Catholic Church/the Vatican is portrayed as a military power as well as a spiritual one. The series also strongly implies major and controversial changes in the Church, such as women being bishops and cardinals as well as romantic relationships and quite possibly marriage between members of the clergy.**

**AN 1: Ok, I've noticed this story hasn't really gotten a lot of reviews, though that could be down to any number of things, but to all those of you who read this chapter (and others) I would greatly apreciate some feed back, me and Mystic spent alot of time planning this fic, and we would like to know what you people think, so please, enjoy it, but also review it.**

**Thank you.**

**Now, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 2: The New Apprentice.**

OOoOoOoOoOo

When Raven made her way to the main room, the rest of the Titans were gathered at the computer. She looked toward Robin, who was watching the screen curiously, she asked,

"What's going on?"

Robin turned to face her, "We don't know, there's a disturbance at the Museum, but it's unclear what we're up against."

It was then that Raven heard Beast Boy say, "Well, then let's go and find out." Robin looked away from Raven to Beast Boy, "Agreed. Titans Go!"

When the four of them left, Raven was left standing there. She turned her eyes to the screen, she didn't know why, but she felt danger brewing.

But thinking better of it, she teleported out of the Tower to catch up to her team.

OOoOoOoOoOo

-At Slade's Lair-

"Excellent."

Slade Wilson, the enemy of the Teen Titans, watched as the Titans made their way to his new 'apprentice'. He was amazed at how much his 'daughter' had grown into her power. Her training was complete, more complete than he thought.

At mere seventeen, she was an extraordinary woman, despite her family relations. In fact, his little girl was more ruthless and stronger than Robin and Terra ever were.

Then as quiet as he could, he turned around, to find out a shadow creeping up.

"Cain Nightlord, I presume?"

Slade heard a chuckle in the darkness, "Well, Slade, it's been awhile." Cain Nightlord stepped into the light,smirking. His blue eyes looked at Slade, then around the room.

"Nice...place you got here. Dark and gloomy."

Slade didn't look amused, "What do you want, Cain?" Cain walked past him to look at the screen before him.

"How's the experiment?" Slade stood next to him, "You mean 'O6'? Why do you care?" Cain turned to look at him,

"Well, it seems once again that I'm being hunted by my brother and his band of Methuselah."

"Your brother? You mean...?" Cain's eyes shined maliciously,

"Yes."

His eyes then went back to the screen he saw '06' stealing priceless jewels from the Jump City Museum. Then his lips curled into an evil smile that could make anyone, even Slade, nervous.

OOoOoOoOoOo

-Downtown Jump City-

Raven landed next to the other Titans as they made their way to the disturbance. Everything seemed quiet, almost too quiet.

She heard Robin whisper,

"Titans stand down. We don't know what we're up against." Raven then heard Starfire, who was next to Robin, and, to her horror, she was holding his hand.

"Boyfriend Robin, I feel very afraid. Something is amiss." Robin turned to his girlfriend,

"Don't worry Star, it'll be okay." Beast Boy locked eyes with Cyborg, who had the same 'gag me now' look.

Raven couldn't agree more with them.

Then she felt it too, Starfire wasn't wrong. There was something among them and it was making the hair on the back of her neck stand up in fright.

Then she heard movment behind them.

Robin obviously heard it too because he brought his bo-staff out.

Then out of nowhere, the Titans were scattered apart by a**n** orange and black blur.

Smoke blocked Raven's vision for a few moments before it cleared to reveal a...girl.

She had long dark red hair that went down to her waist, and a mask similar to Slade's on her face, only one of the girl's two lightest blue eyes Raven had ever seen was visible.. That one eye also seemed as emotionless as Raven's own.

And she was wearing what looked like Slade's apprentice outfit, but more revealing, especially around the stomach and chest.

Raven heard Beast Boy say, "What the hell? Who's she?" But as Raven looked back at the 'villainess', she was gone.

"Yo, where did she go?" asked Cyborg, who was right next to Raven. Then a soft feminine, yet dangerous, voice said,

"Right here!"

Raven was amazed at how fast this girl moved. She flew right at Cyborg as he whirled round, placed her metal heel into his chest plate before rolling down onto her back, taking him with her; using her foot against his chest to support him, she flipped him through the air, letting go as he passed over her head, which left her lying on her back with one foot and the ground, and one in the air, having just thrown Cyborg with strength that could surpass Hercules.

"HEY!" Cy yelled as he sailed through the air for several metres, before hitting the ground and skidding, leaving a trail of sparks.

The girl was only on her back for less than a second, before she began to roll forward into a sitting position, from which she could easily stand, as she was doing this, she saw Starfire heading straight toward her, so as the Tameranian neared her, she reached back with all her might and punched Starfire in the nose before she'd even finished standing from her forward roll. Even as Starfire fell, the others knew what the damage was, there was blood coming her face.

Robin yelled, "Starfire!" Raven then decided that it was her turn to try her luck at the girl.

But before she could, Beast Boy was coming behind their new opponent. She smirked like she knew Beast Boy was there.

"Here kitty kitty, want to play with your yarn ball?"

As Beast Boy, in a form of a lion, pounced, the girl spun around andgrabbed him around the neck. Holding him back, her eyes turned slightlyred before Beast Boy howled. She threw him aside like a rag doll with the other fallen Titans.

Only Raven and Robin remained.

Raven looked at Robin, he looked determined and literally pissed off. The girl flipped her hair back, looking at the two of them.

"You want me? Come get some."

Robin was the first one to react. He rushed at herbut she didn't react, she had an indifferent look on her face, as if she wasbored. But when Robin rammed her hard, the impact made the girl fly into a brick wall.

She wiped the blood off her mouth as she looked at Robin, "Well, you're not a weakling like the rest of your team. My father didn't mention that, but no matter."

Robin was then sent to the ground by a hard kick to the stomach, so hard that he was momentarily winded. Raven felt her anger rise, she rushed to him, but the girl backhanded her across the face, Raven stumbled back, slightly dazed. When she regained her balance, she glared at the girl, her eyes turning a faint shade of red.

"Back off, I have some unfinished business with this one." She took hold of Robin, twisting his arms back, then she whispered in his ear.

"It seems that little girlfriend wanted to save you, boy. But it doesn't matter**. Y**ou**'**re all going to fall. My father will triumph over you and your little team. Because if he doesn't..."

She brought out a knife from behind her back, placing it between Robin's shoulder blades.

"_I will_."

Without warning, she brought the knife down Robin's back. Raven went forward and caught him before he hit the ground, Robin loosing consciousness as she did. The girl smirked at the birds as she grabbed her fallen treasures.

She turned to them,

"See you around, kids."

"Not so fast!" Raven snarled, her eyes burning bright red.

The girl turned to leave, either not comprehending, or not caring, about the mess she'd just gotten herself into.

"_**AZARATH METRION ZINTHOS!**_**"** Raven screamed, and the girl was sent sprawling by a flying piece of road upside the head. She hit the ground with a dull crack, blood was trickling down the side of her head.

"Urrgh…" she groaned, before sitting up, then stumbling to her feet. She took a shaky step forwards, and bent to pick up her treasures, before a bolt of blue and white energy hit her in the chest, sending her back across the road in a diagonal path, and into the side of a parked car.

"You ain't going nowhere!" Cy yelled, the apparent dent in his chest plate not seeming to slow him down any.

Beast Boy in the mean time, was kneeling next to a moaning Star, her nose was clearly broken.

"Dude!" he called out to Cy.

"Star needs help!"

"She's not the only one." Raven commented, kneeling beside Robin.

"Don't worry, you'll all need strechers by the time I'm through with you." The girl growled. Cy cracked his knuckles and stepped forwards.

"Com'on then!" he challenged, his blue human eye glaring daggers at her. She just smirked and shrugged.

"Ok. Fine by me."

"YAAAAHH!!!" Cy roared as he charged her, bringing back his fist and throwing it forwards, putting all his weight into the punch.

Smiling with false sweetness, she grabbed it, twisted it to the side and punched Cy in the head, knocking him back. Before he could get his barings, he was floored with a round-house kick to the head.

"Dude…" BB muttered as he watched their new enemy throw Cyborg around like a toy.

"What is this bitch?"

Before he knew it, she was right in front of him, smirking down at him dangerously.

"You really should show a woman more respect, you know." As she reached forwards to grab his throat, she was suddenly picked up off the ground, her body surrounded by energy, and she was thrown into a concrete wall, head first, several times.

Raven repeatedly beat the girl against the wall, until she heard a crack, the girl's head was bleeding quite a bit now, but as Raven released her, she was still able to get up onto her feet, though somewhat unsteadily.

"You won't hurt my friends anymore." Raven growled, her eyes still glowing red.

The girl smirked, her own eyes taking on a very faint red glow, and her head injuries seemed to heal somewhat.

"I don't need to, I think I've done enough."

And, within the blink of an eye, the girl stepped around Raven, picked up her bags of loot, and was gone before Raven could even mutter her mantra.

OOoOoOoOoOo

-At Slade's Lair-

"Father, I'm back."

Slade looked around and saw his 'daughter' was indeed back. He smirked, "So, how did it go?"

The girl made her way down the stairs toward her father. She had two sacks of treasures over her shoulder as she said,

"Well, at first it went as I thought it would, bird boy is pathetically weak, you gave him more credit than he deserves, but after I delivered a message, well, let's just say thinks got a little more interesting, as far as that purple haired chick went, anyway."

Slade's single grey eye widened "What do you mean?" The girl shrugged and said, like she was talking about a simple thing, like the weather,

"She put up a decent fight, but nothing I couldn't handle." She looked at her father as he chuckled maliciously.

"You are smarter than I thought, Rachel."

But that wasn't her father's voice that spoke, it was another male voice. She dropped her bags, letting the contents scatter. Rachel put her guard up,

"Who are you?"

Then the person came out of the shadows, he was no one Rachel had seen before.

Cain took no notice as he approached the girl. "I am Cain Nightlord." Rachel crossed her arms across her chest.

"Cain, huh? I don't care who you are, you are not welcome here!"

She then charged at Cain, but before she could reach him, Cain grabbed her by the throat. Choking her slightly, he grinned.

"You're a defiant little bitch, I thought Slade would have tought you to show better manners to your guests?" Rachel spat out at him, "He did teach me manners, but you..." Before she could finish her sentence, Slade said to Cain,

"Put her down, Cain."

Cain turned his head to look at Slade over his shoulder, "Aww, Slade, you're ruining my fun. I figured your apprentice would need some guidance." He let go of Rachel as he turned fully around to face Slade.

Rachel was rubbing her throat, but she narrowed her eyes as she growled at Cain. Cain, hearing it, moved quickly to try and deliver a swift kick her.

She flipped before he could reach her and she growled louder at him. Slade said to her,

"Rachel, put your guard down."

Rachel looked at her father, then she stood up and went to stand next to him. Cain watched the exchange.

"Don't tell me you've gotten soft on me, Slade."

Slade narrowed his single grey eye further. "I haven't gotten soft. I was afraid that you would have forgotten the plan."

Cain waved his hand absentmindedly,

"Yes, I know the plan, after all, I _created_ it."

He then walked past Slade and Rachel and looked at the blank screen before him. Rachel looked at her father, who was looking at Cain. She didn't understand this situation at all.

"So know what?" she asked.

Slade looked at her, then he glanced at her injuries.

"For now, Rachel, you rest. You need to let those injuries heal. Then I'll send you out to the City. Let you have a little fun."

OOoOoOoOoOo

- At Titan's Tower-

"Is he going to be okay?"

Cyborg looked at Raven, he saw the concerned look in her violet eyes. She had her hand on top of Robin's, squeezing it gently. Sighing, Cyborg placed his hand on hers.

"Don't worry, he'll be okay. Why don't you get some rest?"

Raven shook her head, "No, I need to be here."

"Raven, there's nothing you can do for him now. He needs rest, like you need it." Cyborg saw Raven look at Robin once more before nodding, in defeat.

"You're right, I should get some sleep." Before she left, she looked back at Robin on the bed.

Her 'big brother' saw the look of regret and lost in her eyes before she left them alone. Cyborg sighed once again as he whispered, to Robin, like he could hear him.

"She loves you, you know. Like it or not, she does. I hate to see her unhappy, but I also hate to see Star unhappy." He shook his head,

"Why does your love life have to be so complicated?"

Knowing he wasn't going to get an answer, Cyborg looked at Robin's heart monitor. It seemed normal and it looks like Robin was going to make a full recovery, or so he thinks.

As he turned to go to tend to Star and let Robin get some rest, he didn't notice that Robin's mask started to twitch, as the beginnings of a nightmare began to set in.

OOoOoOoOoOo

-In a Back Alley in another part of Jump City-

All was quite, then a slight breeze blew the few stray papers around, as suddenly, a large vortex opened about six feet above the ground, and dispensed one panicking priest, and his two Methuselah companions in a heap. After several grunts and groans, Asta was the first one to get to their feet, Ion followed suit, but Abel was being stubborn, as usual.

"Errrrr……I think I've broken something, I've been mortally wounded, just be sure to bury me in a nice open space, under a pine tree…"

Asta glared down at Abel.

"Will you get up already?!" when Abel didn't move, she reached down and grabbed him by his ponytail, hoisting him up to face height.

"We don't have time for your games Abel! Now stop acting so pathetic!"

Abel nodded hesitantly, and Asta let him go. She and Ion then both checked their wrist bands for damage, but since they hadn't burst into flame, they assumed the devices were still operational.

As they reached the end of the Alley, Asta looked around in ill disguised disgust.

"Great, just great! I can't believe we lost him again!"

Asta screamed as she sat against the brick wall behind her. She let her head hang low, "So what do we do now?" Ion answered that immediately,

"We look for Cain again, but first we got to figure out where we are."

Abel, who was at the end of the alleyway, whispered to them, "It's not only a question of 'where', but 'when'?"

"What?" Asta asked as she looked out into the street as people walked by.

"We're not in Paris." Ion stated flatly.

"No." Abel said in his serious tone. "We're in the United States of America."

Asta looked at him. "But, weren't the United States destroyed during Armageddon?"

"Yes." Abel replied "In fact, very few countries survived Armageddon intact, none survived unscathed."

"So, we're in a pre-Armageddon world?" Ion asked nervously.

"Yes, I'm not sure of the date, but I'm fairly certain, judging by the architecture, we're in the early 21st century. Armageddon won't happen for another few hundred years." Abel clarified.

"Do you think that's why Cain came here? To start Armageddon early?" Ion asked.

"No. It would be very difficult for him to do so, and besides, it was started when the Mars colonists returned to Earth, and since the project hasn't even begun yet…" Abel trailed off, feeling he'd made his point.

"So what do we do know?" Asta asked with a sigh.

"We try and find Cain."

"But that'll be practically impossible now!" Asta snapped.

"I know." Abel muttered.

**To be continued.**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

**AN 2: So there's the second chapter for you to enjoy! The next one will be written by Guardian of Azarath and one more thing:**

**PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!!**

**THANK YOU!**


	3. Out on The Town

**To Forgive All Sins.**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how do the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AUTHOR'S WARNINGS: Trinity Blood is set in a post-apocalyptic world where the Roman Catholic Church/the Vatican is portrayed as a military power as well as a spiritual one. The series also strongly implies major and controversial changes in the Church, such as women being bishops and cardinals as well as romantic relationships and quite possibly marriage between members of the clergy.**

**AN: Well folks, Guardian of Azarath here again, with the third chapter. Just thought I'd mention that if anyone's interested in watching the Trinity Blood episodes, I have all 24 on my myspace favourite videos list, (follow the link in my profile.) so feel free to check them out to familiarize yourselves with the show's backstory. And for those of you who are still waiting on that update for TT: SG-1, I know I said I'd have it updated by last weekend, but that plan didn't work out. I promise I'll get it updated as soon as I can.**

**In the meantime, happy reading! And please REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 3: Out on The Town.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the Tower, Beast Boy was currently helping Starfire nurse a broken nose, Cyborg had done all he could, he'd set the bone and cartilage back into place, but it would still take several days to fully heal.

"I still don't get how strong and fast that girl was." Beast Boy muttered, as he handed a warm cup of tea to Star, who was having to breathe through her mouth.

"I too am confused, friend." Star replied, as she took a gulp of the tea.

"But I wish to soon get some of the 'Pay of back'." She replied as she looked over at Robin, who was still out. Beast Boy nodded.

"Me too, I mean, I can't understand why he's still out, I mean, it wasn't much of a cut; Cy and Raven stopped the bleeding pretty quick…"

Star nodded forlornly and looked down at her unconscious boyfriend. Noticing the rapid-eye movement, she assumed he was dreaming, but about what, she could only guess.

"Robin, please, wake up."

Xxxx

Raven meanwhile, was in her room, meditating. To say that her emotions were in chaos mode would be an understatement, since they usually were, but now, they were in a mess for a different reason.

"_You love him, don't deny it."_ Love prompted.

"Shut up…" Raven growled.

xxxxx

_Blood surrounded him as the smell of decay rose to Robin's nose. He looked around him, seeing a battlefield of sorts._

_He walked slowly forward, but to hear roars and screaming all around him. But one voice rang out above the rest,_

_"ROBIN!" His heart hammering, Robin thought, slightly confused, 'Raven?!'_

_He cast his eyes around once more, watching for anything unusual. Then what he saw next made his heart literally stop beating against his rib cage._

_Robin couldn't breathe as he looked down, Raven was lying in a bloody heap. Her body was smoking from her stomach to her mouth. To his amazement, she opened her eyes before saying softly and lovingly,_

_"...R-R-Rob-in..."_

_He reached out his hand, but as he did, her body turned to dust._

_"NOOOOOO!__"_

Robin opened his eyes with a start and sat bolt upright; he let out a cry as he did so. BB, Cy and Star all jumped back, at his outburst, Robin sat there, panting, his body coated in sweat.

"…What……happened…?" he asked.

"Robin!" Star cried, and rushed forwards to wrap her arms round her boyfriend. It took both Cy and BB in the form of a gorilla to hold her back from hurting him with one of her famous hugs.

"Easy Star! Give the man some room first before you go hugging the life out of him." Cy spoke, holding tightly onto her right arm.

"Raven…" Robin groaned out, still panting. At this, Star paused, had Robin been dreaming about Raven? Had it been a bad dream? Was that the reason he screamed? Had something happened to her friend in that dream?

"Rob? You ok man?" Cy asked, finally letting go of Star when she stopped struggling.

Robin shook his head to clear it.

"Screams…fighting…so much blood…" Robin muttered.

"It's ok dude! You were having a nightmare, it wasn't real." BB tried to reassure him, after taking human form.

"It felt real. It looked real." Robin replied, finally looking up.

"Robin? Did something happen to friend Raven?" Star asked.

Robin blinked. The memory coming back to him.

"I…" he started, but was interrupted by the infirmary doors opening, and Raven walking in.

"Ah, you're awake." She stated, a tiniest hint of a relieved smile touching her lips, but it didn't touch her eyes.

"Yeah…" Robin replied, then he paused. "What happened to the girl, you guys get her?" he looked around the grim set faces, and sighed.

"I'll take that as a 'no' then." He said before swinging his legs out of bed.

"Whoa…whoa…whoa! What do ya think you're doing?" Cy asked, stepping forwards to stop him.

"We have a criminal to catch." Was Rabin's stoic and to-the-point answer.

"She's long gone Robin, we did all we could, I even tried to stop her, Slade trained her well, I've never fought anyone that tough before. There was something about her that just didn't seem…right." Raven replied. "Besides, you need to rest, you're lucky she didn't put that blade any deeper, or you'd be dead."

Robin paused, his irritation evident in his face.

"Dude, don't worry, it's not like some red-head chick in a skimpy Slade suit isn't gonna be hard to find." BB tried to reason.

"We need to know where she came from." Robin stated dryly.

"We'll find out, but for now, we need to rest, Star's injuries still haven't healed yet, and neither have yours." Raven replied.

"And I still got some dents in my chest plate to fix, I still don't get how strong she was." Cy replied.

Robin sighed.

"Oh, ok. But I'm still getting out of this infirmary." And with that, he walked out of the infirmary, to his room to change, then to start looking for information on the net.

Starfire went to follow him, but Cy held her back.

"Leave him Star, he's kind of edgy right now. I think he'd rather be alone."

"But I…" Star began, but Raven interrupted.

"Cyborg's right Starfire, he's rather angry right now, what he needs is solitude, not company." Raven replied as she noticed the crest fallen look on the Tameranian's face. "Besides, I've got to help Cy heal your nose.

Star reluctantly nodded and sat down on the bed.

"Oh, very well."

"You can go if you want B." Cy replied.

BB shrugged as he walked out.

Xxxx

Robin glared at the computer screen as he looked for information on their newest problem: Slade's new apprentice.

They hadn't heard or seen anything of the masked psycho since the whole Trigon incident, and now, where'd he find that girl? She called him her father…funny, he didn't remember ever seeing her when he was Slade's apprentice, nor did he ever mention her.

He'd spent the last two hours after leaving the infirmary searching for information on her, and so far, he'd found nothing.

"_Who is she, Slade? Where did you find her?"_ he thought. He remembered her words to him, right before she stabbed him.

"_Y__ou__**'**__re all going to fall. My father will triumph over you and your little team. Because if he doesn't...__I will__."_

That message has really gotten to Robin. She's been so strong, so fast, so skilled, but she couldn't have been older that him. If Slade had been training her all her life to be this ruthless apprentice, _WHY_ did he bother taking on and training Terra and him? It didn't make sense.

He continued his search.

oOoOoOo

Cyborg was currently checking through the Tower's supplies list, Raven had done the inventory check after Robin had left the infirmary.

They were running low on medical supplies, and food.

He walked up to the main room where he found Star and BB on the couch.

"Tell Rob and Raven that I'm going out to pick up some new med supplies and food."

"Sure dude." BB said; his eye's glued to a game review program. Star was just playing with Silkie.

"We will tell them. You will call us if there is a problem, yes?" Star asked, looking up. Her nose looked decidedly better, though did look a little odd shaped.

Cy nodded, and, just as he grabbed his credit card out of a compartment on his right thigh, like a pocket, he remembered something. He reached into the compartment again and pulled out one of the holo-rings he used when he infiltrated the HIVE Academy. Slipping it on, he donned the holographic disguise of his former pre-near-fatal-accident self; Victor Stone.

Without looking back, he strolled down to the garage/hanger, were the access tunnel connected with the mainland. To anyone in the streets, it would look like he just emerged from a dead-end road.

As he brought the T-Car, which he'd also fitted with a holo-cloak, which gave it the appearance of a black Sedan, onto the main road, he looked around him. Several people looked at him, but paid him no more attention. He smiled. This was the first time he'd used the holo-cloak, and so far, it was working like a charm.

"Perfect." He complimented himself with a smile.

He turned down the road and headed into town.

After about ten minutes of driving, he found a pharmacy, pulling to a stop, he got out. Stepping inside, he looked around, and began selecting all the things he needed, paid for the supplies and left. He checked his list: They needed some more herbal tea for Raven, Tofu for BB, he actually shuddered at that, and some more mustard for Star. He continued to check his list as he got into the car and drove to the mall.

It took him a further 20 minutes to pick up everything he needed. As he was leaving a shop that sold various foods, he paused and grabbed Star's mustard, then several bottles of coke and lemonade. He quickly paid for everything and made his way out into the main section of the mall. He checked his watch.

"Hm, getting on lunch time, I better be heading back."

As he passed a small McDonald's, he noticed a beautiful young girl with oddly familiar red hair working her way through a double cheese burger, small fries and large coke. He smiled to himself; he reckoned he could grab a quick bite while he was here. Walking into the restaurant, he bought a small meal, and somehow managing to juggle his food and his goods, he walked over to the table.

"Hi." He said, smiling. The girl looked up quizzically, having just taken a rather large bite from the burger, she'd just about finished it, and she'd not even touched it when he first saw her.

"_Man, the girl eats fast."_ He thought.

"Hi," she replied, in a rather calm voice, filled with self-confidence, and a certain sense of duty that made Cyborg feel slightly perturbed about.

"This seat taken?" he asked, motioning to the chair opposite her. She shook her head.

Cy quickly sat and unpacked his meal and began eating. He looked up to find the girl watching him with a certain sense of curiosity.

"That's a lot of stuff." She commented, gesturing to the bags. Cy looked at them, then back at her and smiled sheepishly.

"Uh, yeah, heh, I was just out buying some groceries."

She raised an eyebrow, in a way that kind of reminded him of Raven.

"That's a lot of groceries for one person, and I've never seen anyone buy that much mustard."

Cy blinked. "Huh? Oh, no, I live with some friends. The names Victor Stone." He offered a smile.

"Rachel Wilson." She offered him a light smile.

"Nice to meet you." He smiled back. Wilson, he'd heard that name before, but where…

"Likewise." She replied, her smile widening a little.

"_His voice sounds familiar, where have I heard that before…?"_ she thought.

"So, you live with friends?" she asked, finishing her burger and starting on her fries, which had grown cold slightly.

"Uh, yeah, four of 'em."

"College campus?" she asked.

"_Think Cyborg!"_ "Uh huh. Jump Tech College." He replied evenly, it was a bare-faced lie, but he couldn't just come out and say: "I live with four friends in that giant T shaped building out in the bay", yeah, that'd go down well.

"Cool. I'm being home-schooled by my father." She replied.

"Home-schooled?" Cy asked curiously, she nodded.

"Yeah, public schools are too crowded, and there are too many distractions, then there's the peer pressure thing." She reasoned.

"Yeah, I guess." He replied as he finished his own burger and started munching on his fries.

"So, what's the mustard for?"

"Huh? Oh, one of my friends, Kori, she likes the stuff, can't stand it myself."

"So, how come they sent you out grocery shopping?" she asked, a slight chuckle to her voice.

"I volunteered." He replied smoothly.

"Really?" she chuckled slightly.

"Yeah." He smiled back, he was beginning to like this girl, despite the early jittery feeling's he'd gotten from her.

After another half hour of talking, Cy learned she was really into technical stuff, and she _HATED_ tofu. That was a plus in his book.

Cy had just finished drinking his extra-large coke with ice, when he looked at his watch. He raised an eyebrow; it was getting on to 2 in the afternoon.

"Ah, look Rachel, I'd love to stay here talking to you more, but I gotta get going, my friends will be staring to wonder where I am." He smiled sheepishly and apologetically.

She smiled back. "Sure, no problem, maybe I'll see you around?"

"Count on it." He grinned, before standing, and picking up his bags. Rachel stood too. "I gotta get going too, my father'll be wondering where I am."

He smiled and nodded.

Cy turned and headed out in the direction of where he'd parked the car, he looked back and saw Rachel waving back at him. Smiling, he waved back and her before turning and heading to the car.

Once he got there, it took him a further five minutes to load all his things into the car, then, he was back in the car headed for Titan's Tower.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_back at the Tower._

As Cyborg pulled into the garage, it was reaching 2:20 in the afternoon; no doubt the others would be wondering what took him so long.

Five minutes later, he was in the main room, sorting through the groceries.

"Dude! What took you so long?!" BB complained.

"_I knew it…"_ Cy thought, mentally rolling his eyes.

"I stopped for lunch."

"Why didn't you tell us?" Robin cut in, a little ticked "We've still got an escaped criminal out there, what if she'd cornered you?"

"Man, I was in the middle of a crowded mall, there's no way anyone could have cornered me without being seen, and if that'd happened, you guys would've found out within a few seconds."

"I gotta admit Cyborg's right." Raven replied, Robin gave her a quizzical look. She shrugged.

"If there had been trouble, there would have been hundreds of witnesses. Slade isn't stupid, and I guess neither his is new apprentice. They wouldn't want to draw such attention so soon."

Starfire then proceeded to start unpacking the things Cyborg hand bought.

"Dude, it wouldn't take that long to get this stuff." BB lamented.

Cy rolled his human eye.

"Alright, I spent my lunch talking to someone. Rather nice looking girl." He paused when he noticed the strange looks he was getting.

"What girl?" Robin asked, his left eyebrow rose slightly.

Cy shrugged.

"Just someone who I sat at a table with eating lunch. Nothin' wrong with that."

Starfire smiled slightly, Robin didn't.

"Anyone we know?" BB asked.

"Nah, she seemed pretty nice though, she said her name was Rachel Wilson, I know I've heard that Wilson name before, can't remember where though."

Robin nodded just a tad.

Cyborg could sense what Robin was thinking, or he guessed, and quickly added,

"Don't worry, I told her I'm a student and Jump Tech College, and that I live on campus with you guys." He smiled, then looked round the confused faces now staring at him.

"And she believed you?" BB asked.

Cy nodded. "I was wearing one of my holo-rings, so she didn't know who I was."

Robin seemed to relax a little at that.

"Well, next time, let us know." He said flatly.

Cy turned an annoyed look to BB and Star.

"I told _them_ to tell you where I was. You mean they didn't?"

"They told us you were out shopping; they didn't say how long you'd be."

Cyborg sighed. "Ok, I'll rustle somethin' up for you guys. BB, I got ya Tofu, don't ask me to touch that stuff again." He said as he walked to the kitchen. Raven rolled her eyes.

"Whatever. If you guys don't mind, I'm heading out to the book store." Then, catching a warning look from Robin, nodded. "Don't worry, I'll call if there's any problems." She deadpanned, before walking to the main door and out of the tower. When she reached the shores of the small island, she took flight, and flew across the bay to land on the deserted beach that one-one ever used.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Once Raven reached the road, she began walking silently with her head slightly bowed. She knew Robin would never pick her know that he was with Star, she liked both her friends a lot, but she wouldn't try to come between them. But she couldn't help but feel alone.

As she walked, she passed several dark alleys, she began to get a strange feeling something powerful was close by, and it was coming closer. She also began to feel a slight pain in her head, and a cold, malicious laughter, a soft, almost melodic voice, but absolutely devoid of compassion.

She squeezed her eyes shut, and banished the voice from her mind, before continuing onwards.

Abel, Asta and Ion had left the alleyway, and were currently trying to find their way round the suburbs.

"Do you have any idea where we're going Nightroad?!" Asta snapped. "We've been wondering round here for hours now!"

Ion nodded. "I'm afraid I have to agree with Asta, Abel. We're lost."

Abel, who was walking in front of them, paused.

"Someone's coming."

"What?" Asta asked.

A few seconds later, a girl appeared round the corner of the street. She was dressed in a blue cloak, with a hood over her head which covered most of her face.

Asta and Ion stopped either side of Abel, and watched the girl. She was still walking towards them, looking down at the pavement, she hadn't seen them yet. Then she looked up, and her violet eyes locked with Abel's blue ones, and he felt something from her, but he wasn't quite sure what.

Asta looked at the girl too, she didn't know why, but she felt a kind of sadness from her. She also noticed the girl had a very strange charka on her forehead, her enhanced Vampire senses allowing her to see the girl's face clearly.

Ion blinked as he saw her, she looked kind of familiar to him. It's then he knew who she reminded him of...Esther. She was the same way when he met her, quiet and mysterious.

Raven stopped and stared at the three people in front of her. She could sense they weren't human, but it was the man with light blond hair dressed as a priest of some sort that held her interest most.

Raven began to feel uncomfortable. She felt something she couldn't place. She didn't know if it was evil or good. She stepped back a little but she couldn't just leave. If they were dangerous she had to call her friends or deal with them herself. She had no idea who these... persons were, but if she had to deal with them alone, she would.

Suddenly she felt her head ache and she raised a hand to her forehead and moaned in pain. She had only felt like this once before; When her father was about to arrive. This was just as evil, just as malicious as Trigon.

Abel raised an eyebrow at the girl's moan of discomfort, she was in pain, and he could sense it. He could also sense something else, there was something odd about her, he could sense great power, but also a great sadness, like she was grieving.

This in itself was strange; he usually didn't have these abilities, it was the late Sister Noelle who possessed such abilities.

He had a feeling that she could sense something in him, and he had a fairly good idea of what she could sense.

His Crusnik side.

And in turn, he could sense a side to her that wasn't natural, that she wasn't complete human herself.

Raven could feel it all around her and a wave of fear washed over her. Why would she feel like her father stood just above her? Why did she have to feel a pain like this? As she looked up several images flashed in her mind.

_The sky burned blood red, all around her the city burned, civilians lay dead, mutilated. Blood flowed through the streets like rivers. As she looked round, she saw her friends, all the Titans plus the honoraries, lying dead. Each one of them looked as if they'd died horribly slowly._

_Raven moved closer to Robin, and to her horror, saw that body was covered in gashes and cuts, as if someone had gone at him with a dagger, his mask was off, and his lifeless blue eyes stared unfocused out into space. Next, she turned to Starfire, she looked as if she'd tried to defend Robin, and failed; her throat had been ripped open, her beautiful green eyes, so full of life, were now glazed over and lifeless, her arms and legs riddled with what looked like claw marks._

_Beast Boy was no better, he looked like he had transformed into the Beast, but apparently, even that primal form hadn't saved him; he'd been impaled with what looked like a piece of lamppost. Cyborg lay crushed under some rubble, a few extremities here and there. As she looked over the bodies all the Titans, plus Titans East and honoraries, one thing remained constant, they all looked, with the exception of Cyborg, like their bodies had been completely drained of blood._

_Raven looked up, and she saw, in the sky, several winged beings, at first, they looked like giant bats, but they weren't she couldn't tell what they were._

Raven stepped back, fear griping her very soul, she began to shake her head in denial. "No... It can't be."

She forgot all about the book store. Right now she just wanted to leave this place immediately but she couldn't focus. Still hearing the malicious laughter in the back of her mind she put her hands against her head and tried to block it out.

"No! Stay away from me! Get out! Get out of my mind!"

Abel saw that the strange girl was in pain, and his first instinct as a priest was to rush forwards and help her, but his earlier words came back to bite him in the ass.

_"Damn it..."_ he thought _"Why do I have to be so logical?"_

He looked at Asta and Ion, they seemed perturbed by the girl's behaviour too.

Asta raised an eyebrow at the girl's behaviour, so she turned to Ion, who was looking at Abel.

He whispered to the Crusnik, "Should we do something? She really looks in pain."

Raven still felt the pain in her head and mind, she imagined her father in front of her, laughing at her as if she was nothing but a pest on his side.

"STOP IT!" she yelled. The laughter only became louder. Raven pressed her hands against her ears but the laughter wouldn't stop.

"Stop it...please...Stop it." She collapsed to her knees and kept asking the malicious laughter to cease, but to no avail.

Abel glanced at Ion, then at the girl, he looked torn between sticking to what he'd said just after they'd arrived, and his moral obligation to help people.

Finally, he sighed, and nodded, and replied.

"I'll go."

Then he stepped slowly out of the shadows and approached the girl, stopping several metres away.

"H-Hi there! Is something wrong? Do you need help?"

Asta and Ion rolled their eyes at Abel's lame question.

"_Of course she's not alright you idiot!"_ Asta thought.

Raven heard a voice speak to her and the laughter and the images suddenly disappeared. As she opened her eyes and looked up she saw one of the three strangers taking a hesitant step towards her. Looking around confused she had no idea what had just happened. Seeing she was on her knees she blushed in embarrassment and rose to her feet and was grateful that she was wearing her hood to cover her face.

Answering the stranger she tried to be as cold and monotone as possible but didn't quite succeed. "I'm... I'm fine."

Abel's usually hyper façade disappeared; he could sense the girl's confusion and unease. Whatever just happened had shaken her badly.

"It's alright, I want to help you." he said in a calm, gentle voice that was completely different from his usual perky tone.

Raven looked at the stranger with interest, "Never mind that, who are you?" She knew her curiosity got the best of her, but she couldn't help it.

Abel smiled at the young girl, "I would like to know your name as well." Raven fought the urge to roll her eyes as she put out her hand,

"Raven Roth." The stranger smiled wider as he said, "Abel Nightroad and these are my companions, Astharoshe Asran and Ion Fortuna."

Raven saw the other two standing behind him, she felt a strange feeling that they, like Abel, weren't human either.

She then turned back to the matter at hand, "Well, I've never seen you around here before. Why are you here?" Inside, she knew she sounded like Robin just then, but she didn't give a rat's ass right now who she sounded like.

Abel went back to his serious tone, "We are looking for a dangerous villain, his name is..."

Asta interrupted him, "Abel, stop being so dramatic!" Asta then turned to Raven,

"We're looking Cain Nightroad. He's as tall as Abel, expect with blond hair, blue eyes, and purely evil to the core."

Raven mused, "Never seen anyone like that around Jump city. But maybe my leader can help you..." She then saw Abel's once again perky side,

"Really?! You'll be willing to help us?!" Raven raised both eyebrows so far, that they could have disappeared into her hair. She hadn't seen anyone as perky as Starfire before, or more so.

"Yeah, Robin will be willing to help you, so will the rest of my team. I'll take you back to the Tower, follow me."

xxx

As Raven led them through the suburbs towards the bay, and Titans Tower beyond, she didn't know a shadow was watching her from a rooftop.

"Father, I have found Raven. She's got three other people with her, but I don't know who they are."

Slade watched the screen, as did Cain. Cain had his eyes narrowed,

"Well, 02, it seems you managed to follow me. But now this game of cat and mouse has really begun."

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter, please leave a review and let me know what you think!!!**

**Thank you.**

**Until next time.**

**GoA.**


	4. The Encounter

**To Forgive All Sins.**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how do the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AN: Well folks, Guardian of Azarath here again, with the fourth chapter. I'm pretty disappointed with the review turnout for the last chapter: only THREE reviews!!! One of which was an anonymous flame bashing me and the Rob/Rae pairing, that flame has since been deleted. I won't accept stupid, nonsensical flames like that. I will take constructive criticism, in fact, I prefer that, so I know what my readers think of the story, but you can only do that by REVIEWING. Is it really that hard to press the button and leave a few comments on what you liked/didn't like?**

**To be frank, both MysticGoth and myself would greatly appreciate better feedback and response, considering how much work we're putting into this fic, so please, leave a review and tell us what you think.**

**And while we're on the subject, I'd like to thank: Stina, Dirty Black Summer and GMastr56 for their kind reviews. And a BIG thank you to whoever added this fic to the C2 "This, That, and the other thing…"**

**Ok, now that's over with, on with the chapter; happy reading! And please REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 4: The Encounter.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Raven led her three visitors back to Titans Tower. It wasn't easy with Abel looking fascinated with each step.

"Ooo..this is interesting!"

And every time Abel touched something, Asta had to pull him away to get back to following Raven.

When they finally arrived at the Tower, Raven found her friends gathered at the couch. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing their Gamestation and Robin had his arm around Starfire, watching them. Raven couldn't help but feel a cold stab of jealously running through her.

She cleared her throat and her four teammates looked in her direction.

Robin was the first one to react. He stood up, took several strides over to Raven and the other three. "I thought you were going to the bookstore?"

Raven scoffed as she crossed her arms, "I got sidetracked. I met them down by the bookstore and they're lost. They have no place to stay and they're looking for someone and I was hoping as you're the leader, you would help them."

Her leader looked a little apprehensive at this, like he didn't agree with her suggestion of bringing them here, but he went up to Abel and said,

"Hi, I'm Robin and welcome to Titans Tower."

As he said that, he put his hand out toward Abel's. Abel smiled as he shook Robin's hand,

"Hello, I'm Abel Nightroad, and these are my friends, Astharoshe Asran, and Ion Fortuna."

When Abel's eyes locked with Robin's masked ones, a strange feeling passed through him for a brief second, it was a feeling he recognized, but didn't understand.

There was something about this 'Robin', and Abel could sense what it was.

"Impossible!" he thought as he let out a slight, faint gasp and his eyes widened slightly.

For his part, Robin felt something too; a strange feeling in the pit of his stomach, and in the back of his mind, there was something about this Abel Nightroad that just didn't seem right.

Raven noticed the exchange between Abel and Robin; somehow, she felt it too. It was strange, yet…God did she need to meditate of this matter.

So she left the group alone as she went to her room.

She needed to think, badly.

Starfire looked at these strangers but let Robin speak to them. He was the leader and he knew best what to do with these strangers. Though hearing about a dangerous person she looked at Robin and then at this Abel Nightroad and said,

"Then surely we can assist."

At once, Ion looked at Starfire and he blinked. He never had seen such beauty before, not since Esther. Her red hair was beautifully flowing gracefully down her back and those green eyes; he'd never seen such emotion in those eyes. And her voice was like angels.

As that thought occurred in his mind, he smiled shyly in her direction.

Robin broke out of his confusion and broke eye contact with Abel, letting go of his hand, and turned to his friends, "And these are my friends; Cyborg, Beast Boy, and Starfire. Raven you've met."

Asta replied as she looked at the others, smiling only a little bit, "Nice to meet you."

Ion looked at Asta, he muttered to her, "You're being rude."

Asta scoffed, "Sue me." The young vampire rolled his eyes before going to up to each of them, shaking their hands.

When he shook Starfire's, he smiled shyly, "Nice to meet you, Starfire."

Starfire smiled back and giggled as Ion brought her hand to his lips and kissed her knuckles. She said,

"The pleasure is all mine." She was blushing as was Ion, but a slight cough interrupted them.

Robin went to Starfire and put his arm around her as a boyfriend would. Ion then knew she was out of his league.

Starfire smiled at Robin before going up to each of the newcomers, Abel first, and gave them her traditional 'Tamaranian' hug. Which could kill you if you weren't really ready for it. After 'crushing' them with her enormous strength, she rapidly asked all of them, "Curiosity abounds. Please. Where do you come from; how did you get here; what is your favorite color; do you wish to be my friends?"

Abel looked slightly surprised to be having his body crushed in a hug like this. When she let him go he stumbled as he adjusted his glasses, and then looked at her. "Ur...urm...Rome. Walked. Blue, and sure."

Starfire squealed as she hugged again before going to Asta and Ion, taking a little more time with Ion's hug.

While Starfire was giving her greetings, Abel was looking over Cyborg's shoulder giving a description of who they were looking for.

"I doubt you would have met him, but some security systems might have picked him up, we're not exactly sure how long he's been here." he paused, then continued with his description. "6ft tall, long blonde hair, light blue eyes, dressed in white robes."

Asta stood next to Abel, watching Cyborg and the computer in interest. She said, "Yes and he could be found in dark alleys or rundown places, like abandoned Churches."

Cyborg nodded and typed in the coordinates and…

"Nothing. There is absolutely nothing on the person you're looking for."

Abel sighed as anger consumed him, 'Where are you Cain? What are you planning?'

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Raven's Room-_

"Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos. Azarath Metrion Zinthos."

Raven spoke these ancient words as her body floated above her bed. Thoughts went through her mind as the day unfolded in front of her eyes.

Then, out of nowhere, another vision came into her mind, a swooshing of wings. Black dragon wings, red eyes, and a name…

"_My name is Dragon."_

Then the next flash became one of two people, or what she thought were people. They were fighting, both had red eyes and they both had auras of evil surrounding them.

"_My daughter? My son?"_

She opened her eyes and she gulped. She felt herself float back down on the bed, shock still written on her face.

What did it mean? Was there something that she didn't see? And who was Dragon?

She looked around her room, everything seemed normal, but inside, felt something was coming. Something that could change all their lives, forever.

oOoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Back in the Living Room-_

"So, it's called Gamestation."

Beast Boy was trying to make friends with Ion by showing him his favorite pastime, video games.

After Ion asked the question, Beast Boy put a controller in his lap,

"Yeah, dude. It's fun."

Then Beast Boy looked curiously at Ion, "You've never played a video game before?"

Before Ion could answer, Asta said, "He doesn't need that inferior _thing_. He's royalty." Ion looked at Beast Boy, whose ears went flat in sadness. So he glared at Asta before saying to Beast Boy.

"Could you show me how to play your video games?"

Beast Boy's face then lit up, "Sure, dude!"

Meanwhile, Abel, Cyborg, and Robin were still at the main computer searching. Robin shook his head, "There's still nothing." He turned to Abel, "Are you sure the person you're looking for is here?"

Abel nodded, "Positive." Robin then looked like he was thinking for a moment before saying,

"Also that girl we fought against had no record either."

"What girl?"

Then a female voice joined the group, it was Starfire. "We fought her before you had arrived. She is very strong and very dangerous. She broke my nose." Abel, then for the first time, noticed the slight bent of her nose.

Cyborg then continued, "Yes, she defeated us without even breaking a sweat. She was invincible. She could even take me on."

Abel nodded, "I see."

Then at that moment, Raven walked back into the room, looking around. Robin, noticing her, said to the other three, "I'll be right back."

But what he didn't notice was that Starfire was glaring at Raven.

Looking in the kitchen cabinet, Raven could feel Robin's presence behind her. She smiled slightly, "So find anything?"

She found her herbal tea and when she pulled back, she found a slightly sexy sight. Robin was leaning back against the counter, smiling.

But it wasn't only Raven who noticed his sexy look. Her lust emotion noticed, 'God, does he look hot like that.' Raven shook her head to shut the voice up as Robin spoke to her.

"No, not a thing. This person they're trying to find obviously doesn't want to be found."

Raven let her hood fall as she filled her mug with hot water, adding her tea bag. Then she, despite herself, smirked at him, "Well then you just have to keep looking I guess, huh?" She then walked past him to the couch.

As she walked away, Robin's eyes followed her. But something deep inside in his mind spoke, in a soft, gravely voice,

"_She's beautiful and perfect. I'll bet she would be aggressive in bed."_

Robin's eyes went wide, did he just think that? He has Starfire for Heaven's sake, but…

"_Nothing can compare to Raven."_

Shaking his head, he walked back over to Abel, Cyborg, and Starfire. From the couch, Raven's eyes followed Robin as he went back over to the three at the main computer.

She couldn't help it; she'd been eyeing him for weeks now. Even though she couldn't place it, there was something different about him. And she was going to find out what.

Abel noticed Raven watching Robin from across the room out of the corner of her eye.

'Something is going on between those two.'

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Slade's Lair-_

"You have trained her well, Slade. She's strong."

Cain said as he and Slade watched as Dragon took out Sladebots in a training simulation. She was ripping through them in seconds, like they weren't even there.

Slade smirked, "Yes, and I think it's time for another attack on the Titans."

Cain then added, "And their new guests."

Then a sound of a door interrupted their conversation. Dragon stepped out of the stimulation room to only see Slade and Cain.

Wrapping a towel around her slender neck, Dragon looked at the two men.

"You know, it's not nice to eavesdrop on my training." She pulled the ponytail holder out of her dark red hair, letting it flow down her back to her waist. Her light blue eyes looked at her father, then at Cain.

"So, what do you want?"

Slade said to her, "Cain wanted to see your performance."

Dragon raised an eyebrow as she blinked, "God, I hate these contacts." She then went into her orange/black jacket for her glasses, Small circle glasses.

Cain thought as rage consumed him slightly, _"Just like her father."_

Dragon then smiled, "That's better." She then looked back at her father, "Now, when will I be going to have fun with the Titans again?"

Slade smirked at his 'daughter' under his mask, "Soon, my Dragon, soon."

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

_-Raven's Room-_

Raven, once again, was in her room. Her eyes closed, she could hear the rain that was gently hitting the roof of Titans Tower.

Also, she knew tonight was Robin and Starfire's two month anniversary.

Her heart clenched at that and the rain only reminded her of the pain she felt. She closed her eyes tighter to hide the image that came into her mind. Luckily, a knock on her door made her come out of her stupor. She was about to ask who it was, but then she heard the voice of Abel Nightroad through her door.

"Um...Raven, I asked Robin which room was yours and he told me…so…can I come in?"

Raven was thinking about ignoring it, but she felt something from this Abel Nightroad.

She stood up and opened the door to see Abel, looking at her, with his fist still in the air as if to knock again.

He smiled sheepishly as he brought his fist down, "Hi." Raven raised an eyebrow, "Hi."

She could tell Abel was nervous, he was sweating. She rolled her violet eyes,

"What did you come here for, Abel?"

Abel smiled slightly, "I just wanted to thank you for helping us, you and your friends. We're really grateful." Raven shook her head, "It's nothing…now if you excuse me…" But before she closed the door, Abel stopped it,

"Raven, when we met you I could sense a feeling of sadness coming from you. Especially when you're around Robin. Anything you want to talk about?"

Raven sighed, "No, there's nothing to talk about. It's none of your concern." Abel smiled sadly at her,

"Raven, I'm a priest." He then chuckled slightly, "Well, I _was_ a priest and I can help you if you let me?"

Even though half of her wanted to slam the door in his face, Raven let him come into her room. Abel stepped in, noticing the décor.

"It's very dark in here." Raven rolled her eyes again, "I like dark."

Abel gulped as he sat on her bed, "Um…well, where should we begin?" Raven sat on her bed too, but away from Abel,

"There's nothing to begin with." Then as she said that, another round of thunder rolled outside.

"Are you sure about that, Raven?"

And Abel was only met with silence, so he tried again. "You know, you remind me of another young woman. She was closed inside her emotions, just like you. She also had a dark past herself."

That held Raven's interest, "Who was she?" Abel smiled to himself; he was finally making some progress.

"A young girl by the name of Esther Blanchett. She was a nun in the church of St Matthias, her adoptive mother was killed, and she swore to kill those responsible out of revenge, in the end, she was only deceived by the man she thought was her friend, but he deceived her enemy too. I convinced her not to walk the path of vengeance; I told her it would only cause more pain for her. She became a member of the Vatican staff, and a member of my team."

Raven listened to Abel as he told her about the girl he had known as Esther and looked down.

She didn't like that she could relate so much to this girl. That there was someone else hurting as much as she. Hearing about the deception Esther had been a part of she thought of Malchior and her father.

"I was deceived too. His name was Malchior. He told me he understood me and I believed him blindly. In the end it proved that he only used me to be released from his prison. I put my friends in danger for my nativity. My mother was deceived as well and I am the result of that deception."

Hugging herself she looked down and thought of the pain her mother had gone through... the pain she had gone through.

"I'm half demon. Half evil... but pure creepy." She closed her eyes tightly and hugged herself tighter. "I don't want to be like this. I don't want to be creepy."

A single tear strolled down her cheek as she said this.

Abel could hear that she was about to cry, so he went to where she was and looked at her.

When they locked eyes, Abel said, "You're not creepy Raven. In fact," He held her hands, "I know exactly how you feel."

"You keep saying that but where's the proof of it? You seem normal to me. How do you know how I feel?"

"Yes, I know exactly how you feel. I lost my mother a long time ago, I spent years by her side after that, mourning her, until I realized I had a job to do in the world." He paused to decide his next move. He closed his eyes and took a deep breath, then opened them again and fixed her with his gaze.

"And yes, I know what it's like to have a monster inside. Let me show you."

He then moved to the middle of the room, and turned to face her. "Do not be alarmed, I promise I won't hurt you." he then took another deep breath and began.

"Nano-Machine, Crusnik 02, Power Output 40. Activate."

He felt the nano-machines activate, he sense his hair changing silver, his skin taking on the grey color, and, he saw his vision gain slightly reddish tinge, so he knew his eyes were now glowing red. He felt his fangs extend. Then he knew the transformation was complete. He knew his glasses were now gone, and not only his body, but his clothes had changed too.

When he spoke, his voice was lower, it had a gravely tinge to it, like it hadn't been used in a long time.

"Now you see what I _really_ am. I too know what it is like to have a demon inside me."

Raven's jaw dropped as she saw what was in front of her. Sure, she had heard of vampires and he certainly looked like one, but this was surreal.

"What are you?"

Abel's gaze didn't break from Raven's wide eyes. She didn't seem scared, just surprised, and curious. He remembered Esther's reaction when she saw him in his Crusnik form for the first time. She'd freaked.

In the same gravely voice, he replied.

"I am Crusnik. A Vampire that feeds on the blood of other Vampires. There are not many of us. Only four of us were created, artificially, in labs, for the Mars Colonization Project, in what would be your future."

He paused to let her take all this in.

oOoOoOoOoOo

-The Rooftops of Downtown Jump City-

"Roger that, father. I'm going in." Dragon swiftly jumped down in front of the quiet bank. She let her red hair blow in the wind as she threw a S-bomb at the glass door.

**BOOM!**

Glass shattered everywhere as smoke blocked her vision. When it cleared, she walked through the bank's doors. She then cast her eyes at the end of the hall, the vault. But what she didn't notice was a red line below her feet and she just walked through it, sending out an alarm to a certain tower.

Xxx

-Back at the Tower-

Red light was cast through the Tower as alarms went off, Asta covered her ears, "WHAT THE HELL IS THAT NOISE?!"

Just as Raven was about to say something her entire room was lit in a red flash and the annoying sound of the alarm had gone off. Sighing she said, "Trouble." She knew that the team had to gather around, no matter the situation. She was not staying behind. She was going to help her friends in this battle against evil.

Hearing the alert, and seeing Raven's reaction, Abel quickly reverted back to his human form and followed Raven out of her room.

_-The Main Room-  
_  
Robin turned to Asta, who was sitting on the floor before the alarm came on, and said over the alarm as he moved to turn it off and activate the camera system.

"It's our alert system. We set it up so whenever major crimes like a bank robbery or jailbreak occurs we know when and where it happens."

He turned to the computer screen just as the image of a damaged Bank appeared.

"The Jump City National Bank. Let's go!"

"What about us?" Abel asked.

Robin was about to say 'No.' But Raven interrupted him, "Let them come, who knows, maybe they can help?"

At that note, she looked at Abel, who smiled back at her.

She nodded to Abel and soon her eyes blazed white. "I can take us all there in a second. Trust me." She held out her cloaked and engulfed everyone into her soul self and soon flew out of the Tower and toward the bank. Outside on the street she released everyone and hoped they were all right.

Abel stumbled out of the dark energy, slightly disorientated, but alright.

"Asta, Ion, back here." he said, directing them to a side alley. Asta gave him a strange look.

"Element of surprise."

He then pulled the two of them into an alley off to the side, behind the Titans, the Bank, with it's smoking entrance clearly visible, as were the Titans, standing in the middle of the street.

"Alright Titans, get ready." Robin ordered.

xxx

Dragon, thanks to her heighten senses, heard someone behind her. She turned; her light blue eye that wasn't covered by mask saw...the Titans.

"Well, well, well, I thought you Titans weren't going to show up." She smirked, "You actually serious about trying to take me down? Or are guys just glutton for punishment?" She then charged at them at breakneck speed, faster than anything on Earth.

Raven was ready for the attack, floating above the ground, her eyes blazing white and her hands covered in dark energy. She was still pissed about the last time she went up against this villainess and she was willing to do whatever it took to take her down.

"Not this time." Raven spoke dangeriously, lashing out with her powers, she grabbed the Villainess and threw her back against the wall. But, as with last time, the impact barely scratched her. She got to her feet, and smiled.

Cyborg had his Sonic Cannon pointed at their foe, ready to shoot at the sign of any sudden moves. He remembered what she'd done last time, he wanted payback. He would shoot to kill if he had to.

Starfire stood beside her boyfriend, ready to attack and protect her friends, she still hadn't forgotten what this 'Klorbag' had done to her nose, oh yeah, she _**deffinately**_ wanted some payback.

And Beast Boy, in lion form, waited for Robin's instructions.

Robin narrowed his eyes at her, feeling his anger rise at the sight of the girl. Drawing out his Bo-staff, he said, "This time you're going down."

xxx

In the alley, the trio watched the exchange curiously. When Abel saw her, he sensed something from her too, like he had from Robin. And he didn't like it. Something was very wrong here. "This is going to get bad." He muttered loud enough for Ion and Asta to hear.

Asta looked at Abel as she looked out at the battlefield, "You're right, Abel. This does look bad."

Xxx

Dragon smirked again as she said, "Well last time, you needed Raven to save you, but you won't be so lucky this time. And by the way, my name is Dragon, but you won't live long enough to say it!" Her eyes glowed slightly red as fire slowly came out of her fingertips.

"Goodbye, Titans."

Xxx

Asta then looked back, to only find Abel gone. "What the? Where the hell did that priest go to?!"

Xxx

Robin saw what was happening, and raised his bo-staff. "Titans! G-" but he was interrupted when a chain of electricity bolts came out of nowhere and shot the ground in front of them, intercepting the fire stream. Robin saw the villainess was thrown back by the force of the blast.

Curiously, he turned round and looked up. As did the other Titans.

Standing on the roof of the building opposite the bank, was a figure dressed in black robes, his skin a grey color, his hair was long and flowing, but most noticeably, silver.

But another thing that surprised Robin was the large, black bird wings extending from his shoulders and upwards above his head, then, to the surprise of everyone, electricity began surging through those wings and arcing upwards. A large, blood red scythe held in his hands. Even from two stories down and half a street away, Robin could see the tow burning red eyes, as they focused not on him or the titans, but on their thief.

Robin looked back at her to find her staggering to her feet, and looking up at the being above and behind, or now in front of, the Titans.

Looking at the figure, the strange feeling he'd always felt around Abel was now stronger, as he looked up at the creature above them that was still focused on their villainess, he muttered.

"Abel Nightroad..._What are you_?"

"Woah, dude! What the hell is he? Some type of…of...freak!?" was Beast Boy's reaction.

Starfire gasped as she saw Abel his Cruznik form. She had never seen anything like that since Trigon... and that was scary.

Cyborg looked up and was deeply surprised. "Whoa... where did that dude just come from?"

Raven wasn't bothered by Abel's new appearance, since she'd already seen it, but the wings and electricity were new.

Robin looked side-ways on at Raven, noticing she wasn't the only one freaking out.

"Did you know about this?" he asked, his eyes narrowing slightly. He then turned at looked at 'Dragon' as she was calling herself.

He noticed a particular feeling from her too, one that was similar to the one he was getting from Abel, what ever he was. And that freaked him out. Was she like Abel? Was the person they were looking for like Abel?

And for that matter..._**WHAT**_ was Abel?

Dragon stood up, looking up at the building, saw a stranger. But from what Cain told her about him, in very minor details. He was just like her.

"Two can play at this game." She closed her eyes and whispered, "Nano-Machine, Crusnik 06, Power Output 75 Activate."

She then started to change into her form. Her hair grew silver, her eyes turned red, fangs grew in her mouth, wings of a black dragon grew from her back and two blood red swords appeared from her hands.

She looked up at Abel, "You want to fight, let's dance!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

**AN 2: Hi guys! MysticGoth here, Another cliffhanger? I know…BOO! HISS! BOO! But we'll have the next chapter up when we can. **

**So, until the next chapter, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!**

**Thank You.**


	5. The Truth

**To Forgive All Sins.**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how do the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AN: Ok, I guess an apolagy is in order for the lack of updates to this fic. Well, I guess the main reason the updates took so long was because from my piont of view, this story wasn't getting a lot of attention, compared to my first crossover fic (Which I WILL update soon), so that gave the impression that this story isn't doing too well.**

**Both Mystic and I do want to know what you guys think of this story, so please, take a few seconds to leave a review. Thank you.**

**I'd like to thank: Poot-Ball (Stina), Dirty Black Summer (Steven) and GMastr56 for their kind reviews. And a BIG thank you to whoever added this fic to the C2 "This, That, and the other thing…"**

**Ok, now that's over with, on with the chapter; happy reading! And please REVIEW!!!**

**Chapter 5: The Truth.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

Abel's eyes widened as he saw the girl transform.

"W-Wh-What...This...This is impossible...There are only three of us..." he said in a gravely voice similar to the one he had used back in Raven's room, though this one was much lower in octave.

His blood red eyes then narrowed dangerously as he spoke out for all to hear.

"Who are you? How can you exist? There are only three of us, there is no way you can be a Crusnik." His voice echoed clearly across the new deserted street.

Robin looked at Raven again.

"Crusnik? What's a Crusnik?"

He then turned and saw what was standing where Dragon used to be. Apparently, the name fit her quite well.

"What the hell's going on?"

Raven was surprised when Dragon turned into a Crusnik as well and hearing Robin's demanding tone she just answered while watching Dragon and Abel, "A vampire who feeds of other vampires. Abel's a good guy. Dragon isn't." She looked up at Abel. She hoped he could deal with this.

Starfire made a surprised high pitched tone as Dragon also turned into this vampire form. Now she was not really feeling safe anymore. So she then hid behind Cyborg, watching from the sidelines at the battle that was about to take place.

Cyborg's jaw dropped as he saw what Dragon did and said, "Okay... can someone please tell me what kind of freak show this is?"

Beast Boy watched everything quickly transpire before his eyes and it was making his eyes spin. "What! Now there are two of you guys! A curse what? A cursenut? Just who are you guys!?"

Even though Beast Boy was used to being confused, but this just takes the cake. He was too caught up in everything that was going on. He didn't like this at all. They were creepy looking and he had no idea who was friend or foe.

Dragon smirked as she called back, leaving fire as her footsteps in her wake.

"It also surprised me that you were also a Crusnik. And I cannot reveal my name; it's private, like it matters. And to the question of how I exist, how does anyone exist?"

With that, she raised her hand, which was now without a sword and threw a fireball at him.

Abel's eyes widened at her cryptic response, then he quickly jumped off the end of the roof, spread his wings, and dived at her, letting out a deep-throated roar of anger, his fangs bared, eyes glowing red like hers.

He threw his arms forwards, sending out a bolt of electricity that she side-stepped, he then brought his scythe forwards in a waist-level swing.

His feet touched the ground as their weapons met.

"You're working with Cain, aren't you?" He growled in that same low, gravely voice.

----

Seeing what was happening, Robin decided the best course of action here was to stand back and let Abel handle this.

"Titans, stand back, let him deal with this." he then looked over his shoulder to where Asta and Ion were hiding.

Raven looked around at the rest of the team; they felt just as helpless as she was. She sighed, "We might as well, and it seems Father Nightroad can take care of the situation just fine."

Robin smiled at her response, "Don't feel helpless, Raven. We'll get our chance to fight." Raven rolled her eyes before muttering as she flew to where Asta and Ion were,

"Whatever."

------

When she arrived in the alley, Asta and Ion were in almost panic. Asta was looking out at the battlefield, not noticing Raven's presence. She said to Ion,

"How can this be, there's only four Crusniks, how can there be five?!"

Ion added, "Wait a minute, she said she was 06, not 05. So there's six Crusniks? But who's 05?"

Listening to them, Raven also found this odd. If they were only four Crusniks, how can there be a sixth? Something inside her was telling her that Cain had something to do with this.

"Oh joy, another enemy destroying lives." It was then that Asta noticed her presence,

"You can sense it too?"

"Sense that the person you're after is behind this? Yes."

"Glad to know I'm not the only one who can connect the pattern."

--------

Dragon smirked, "I don't work for anyone, I only do this for my father, my master. And until you interfered, I was going to finish the Titans once and for all!"

She then swung her sword high and scored a hit to Abel's chest, drawing blood.

Abel staggered back from the blow, but recovered quickly. After all, he'd suffered worse when he'd last fought Cain.

Giving another deep-throated growl, he threw one of his arms out and sent a pulse of chain-lightning at Rachel, which hit her square in the chest, knocking her back into the bank.

"I am only giving you this one chance. Stand down now. I don't want to hurt you, but I will if I must."

oOoOoOoOoOo

In Slade's lair, Cain watched the action through one of the security cameras on the street.

"Interesting. 06 is still a child, yet she seems to be handling 02 quite well."

Slade watched the screens as Cain did. He turned to Cain, "She has trained hard for this, Cain. Every minute of every day. But there's still a question that bothers me. You have never told me how she came into your possession, Cain."

Cain smirked as he watched the battle. He paid no attention to the Titans. Without turning to Slade, he answered.

"That is something you don't need to know, yet. I will tell you when I deem it necessary."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Dragon stood up slowly, the last blow really knocked her senseless. She growled again at him before charging at him, her body surrounded by flame.

"I will never stand down!"

Abel blocked her with a move of his own, his scythe being the only thing between him and a beheading. He then said to her, but more to himself,

"How did you come to be here, in this time? The nano-machines used to create us won't be found for several more decades." Then he paused to consider the theory as he swung at her with his scythe again.

"Cain must have brought you back here before, when you were younger, which means you were created after Cain and myself, but when..."

Dragon laughed evilly as she ducked from the scythe's reach, "Actually, I don't know myself. All my father told me was that I was born special, that I don't need to explain how I came to be."

She sent another fireball at him as she laughed harder.

Abel easily side-stepped the blast, and swung his scythe round, so that the barbed chain on the end opposite the blade lashed out, catching Dragon across the stomach.

Grunting, he pulled the scythe away, tearing the chain away, leaving a large wound in her stomach.

He stepped back and eyed her critically; he'd dealt a heavy blow. If she'd been anything other than Crusnik, that blow would have killed or crippled her.

----

Cain eyed the image on the view screen with nothing less than hatred. He saw the wound that had been dealt to his niece, and he scowled.

"Now Abel, that's no way to treat family." He mocked, but his anger was clearly evident.

------

Dragon stumbled back, blood coming down her stomach and legs. She fell to her knees slightly, feeling her strength leaving her.

"You may have won this time, but I'll be back."

With that, she threw a smoke bomb and disappeared.

------

"Father!"

Slade saw Dragon coming in, still in her Crusnik form, bloody and beaten.

He went forward and checked the wound, "It's minor, you should rest, Rachel."

Rachel, now back in her regular form, nodded and walked off, blood dripping from her wound. Slade then said to Cain,

"What did you mean by family, Cain? She's a relation to the other Crusnik?"

Cain smirked and nodded.

"Yes, just as she is related to me, which is why I have my own personal interest in her. But I still have no idea where 05 is."

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Back in the alley._

Watching Dragon disappear, Abel sighed and closed his eyes, forcing the nanites in his blood back to their dormant state; his body reverted back to its human form.

He saw everybody was standing the alleyway, he sighed as he approached them.

"Is everyone ok?"

Asta sighed, "Yes, but nice going. Nice way of staying and being the element of surprise, Abel!" Abel cringed, "Asta…I had no choice. She would've killed the Titans, every last one of them if I hadn't…"

But it was then that Robin cleared his throat, interrupting the bicker between Abel and Asta. Robin was looking serious as he said,

"Perhaps you'd like to share a few details with the rest of us that you felt comfortable telling Raven?"

Abel sighed, "Alright, but not here."

oOoOoOoOoOo

When they arrived back at the Tower, the group was sitting on the couch with Abel sitting in front of them all. Robin asked,

"So, what's your story? How did you become what you are?"

Abel sighed, "It's a long story, very long in fact."

Hearing Robin's words, Raven went and stood in front of Abel, her back to him, while she faced Robin with a glare. "He needs to tell you nothing. You have secrets too Robin and none of us are forcing you to tell us. Stop acting like you own the world. I... I don't know you anymore."

Looking at Robin she suddenly got a vision of him which hurt her head greatly and so she moaned loudly and went upon her knees. "No... it can't be."

Robin was about to give Raven a reply, when he saw her drop to her knees.

"Raven? What's wrong?" he asked as he knelt beside her.

As he did so, he thought he heard a voice in his mind, it was faint, but sounded strangely like his own, yet different.

_"...Destroy..."_

"What?" Robin whispered.

_"...Free the power..."_

Now Robin was getting freaked. Since when was he psychotic?

Abel seemed to notice and knelt on the other side of Raven. Gently resting a hand on her back, and cradling a cheek in his hand, he asked softly.

"What is it?"

Raven felt the evil all around her and could soon see blood around her. She heard Abel's soft voice in the distance and managed to say, "Blood... there's blood... his eyes... blood..." Looking up in fear at Robin she said, "You are one of them."

"What?" Abel and Robin asked together.

Abel looked up, his blue eyes locked with Robin's masked ones, and for an instant, a very brief moment, they flashed red.

Abel gasped and moved back slightly, pulling Raven with him.

"What?" Robin asked.

Abel looked again at his eyes, but they were normal. His enhances senses allowed him to see through the mask.

"You're a Crusnik, Robin."

Raven watched Robin as Abel pulled her back. She couldn't believe this. She couldn't. Robin, a Crusnik? That was impossible, wasn't it? She rose to her feet and stood beside Abel.

Looking up at him, she asked, "What did you do to him? He can't be that. Bring him back."

Robin stared at Raven, eyes wide, mouth agape.

"I'm a...what...?"

"Crusnik. Like me, Cain, and that girl we faced not half an hour ago." Abel replied, his eyes fixed on Robin. Then he turned to Raven.

"I did not do this. He has to be injected with the bassilli bacteria and nano-machines that enable him to transform before he can become a Crusnik. And I'm afraid there is no way to change him back."

"Injected..._bacteria_...? You mean like an infection?" Robin asked.

Asta shook her head, "No, it's not an infection. It's more like your DNA code. The bacteria are placed in your genetic code. But they would have to do that when you were very young or as a fetus. But there's no way that could've been done unless..."  
Ion finished for her, "Cain. He has something to do with this."

Robin bowed his head and gritted his teeth in anger. He then raised his head and turned to Cyborg.

"Wouldn't your scans have picked up something?"

Cyborg was confused and did a scan over Robin and said, "My scanners say zip man. To them you're perfectly fine."

Raven looked at Robin and then at Abel. "Or... he could have been born like this. Abel... how many Crusniks exist and would have managed to have a child? I mean... you guys only live in the future. How could Robin be here?"

Abel shook his head.

"There are only three of us in my time; Myself, Crusnik 02, I was the second one to first activate my powers, which is where the 02 bit comes from, next is my twin, Cain, Crusnik 01, he was fused with the nanites at 100, so he has only one Crusnik form, where as I have three, two of which you've already seen." he took a breath.

"Next is our sister, Seth, Crusnik 03, she's the Empress of the Empire of the True Race, the Methuselah, or to you, Vampires. But I, Ion, Asta, Ion's grandmother, and Esther are the only ones who know the Empress's true identity."

He took another breath, "Next, there's our mother, Lillith, Crusnik 04, and she was killed during the war of Armageddon, by Cain..." he trailed off at this point, a slight tear appeared in his eyes, but he fought it down and continued.

"We were created in laboratories, for the Mars colonization project, the Crusnik Nanites and Bacilli bacteria were found on Mars, and we Crusniks were created because it was believed ordinary humans couldn't survive the conditions on Mars. And to answer your last question, no, they aren't born with the nanites; they have to be injected, although Crusniks are capable of having children, the nanites aren't passed on. And they're so small, that it's virtually impossible to detect them when they're not activated."

Raven had no idea what Abel was saying but his last words made it all more clearly to her.

"Then how on earth is Robin a Crusnik? No one has ever..." She stopped in her trail. "No... Robin... remember the time Slade held you hostage and forced you to serve him as his apprentice. Remember the small things he injected into us?"

Robin nodded.

"But that doesn't make sense, we got rid of the probes and from what I saw, each one was about half the size of a red blood cell..." he turned to Abel.

"How big are these nanites?"

"Smaller than cells, they're designed to rewrite DNA and reconfigure a person's molecular structure." Abel replied. "The bassilli, on the other hand, _ARE_ past on to children of Vampire parents, but they don't usually activate, and turn the person into a Vampire, until they hit puberty."

Raven sighed and said, "Isn't Slade and this Cain you speak about working together? What if Slade has something to do with Robin being a Crusnik? Seriously... Slade can do anything if he has the right equipment and Cyborg tells us his scanners can't detect anything. So... Slade could easily have injected something into Robin to make him suffer... just in case his plan didn't work. Trust me... What Slade wants is power."

Robin shook his head.

"I doubt Slade knows, if he did, he never would have let me go, no, it must have been done to me earlier...when I was younger..."

Abel nodded. "And I'm guessing this isn't the first time Cain has traveled in time, he knew where he was going and what he was doing, no, HE must have injected you with the nanites, but I'm not sure when he would have had access to you, you would still have been a baby..."

"And my parents never mentioned meeting any weird blond guy..." Robin countered. Then, and random, hideous thought went through his mind.

_"What if...NO! I can't think that! But still..."_

He then stood up, and moved to the computer. He rapidly started punching in names, and dates. His hands where shaking and his skin was white, his breathing heavy as he searched frantically, praying he wouldn't find what he was searching for.

The only thing that clued his friends and their guests to what he was doing was the name of the page he was looking at...

_"Gotham City St, Mary's Orphanage Adoption Records"_

After a few more moments, a few details were displayed;

_"Grayson, Richard John, Adopted by Wayne, Bruce Thomas, June 21st, 1998..."_

After a few more minutes of typing, he stopped, and stat back, he mouth slack, his eyes wide, his skin pale, sweat pouring down his face and back.

_"Nightroad, Richard, Adopted by Grayson, John Christopher, and Grayson, Mary Rose, March 21st, 1990..."_ was the information displayed on the screen.

_"No..."_ He said in a strained, sort of high-pitched, grief filled voice. His eyes fixed to the screen.

Raven saw Robin's look and looked at the screen. Even this surprised her. "What?" She looked at the screen.

"This... this can't be. This file says... Abel is your father."

oOoOoOoOoOo

**End of Chapter 5. Next Chapter should be up in a few days. Please Read and ****Review. Thank you!**


	6. Crusnik 05

**To Forgive All Sins.**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how do the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AN: Both Mystic and I do want to know what you guys think of this story, so please, take a few seconds to leave a review. Thank you.**

**I'd like to thank: Poot-Ball (Stina), Dirty Black Summer (Steven), Half-Elf and GMastr56 for their kind reviews. And a BIG thank you to whoever added this story to the C2 **_**"This, That, and the other thing…"**_

**And another big thank you to Burning Truth, for their wonderful review of the last chapter, and the big boost to my morale, thanks. :D**

**Ok, now that's over with, on with the chapter; happy reading people! And please review!**

**Chapter 6: Crusnik 05.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

If it were possible, Abel's jaw would be on the floor. His eyes were wide and his glasses were almost falling on the end of his nose. He looked from the screen, to Robin's pale and shaking form, to Asta's searing glare focused on him, then back again.

"I...uh...I...Well..." Then he gathered himself together, and forced himself to think.

_"That night we spent together in Albion, just before...Oh god...__**I'M A FATHER?!?!?!**__"_ He suddenly felt his knees start to get weak.

Raven rolled her eyes and turned back to the computer and typed something in and said,

"Robin... Richard isn't the only one. There's a Rachel too... you have two children Abel. Rachel and Richard."

She turned around toward Abel and said, "You left a woman after you impregnated her? You're just like my father." All respect for Abel was lost for the moment.

"W-w-w-well...actually, the next day...I, well, I died… and then..." he trailed off as it hit him. _"I have a __**DAUGHTER?!**__"_ he thought.

"I didn't know..." he added quietly, struggling to stay on his feet.

At the computer, Robin stared at the screen in disbelief, "My parents aren't really my parents..." He murmured, "I...I have...a Sister?" He looked around at Abel, not really meeting the priest's gaze. He didn't want to.

Raven turned and glared at the priest, "You died? I see you perfectly alive. My mother was raped by my father Trigon and I am the result. Not a pretty sight. I have to meditate every day to control my powers. I know Richard's past all too well. I've seen it. Its pain filled and now he finds out those he loved as his parents aren't his parents? What kind of mother adopts her children away?"

Starfire noticed a change in Raven's behavior and stepped closer to her,

"Raven... your eyes."

Raven's eyes were blazing and she turned her face toward Starfire and looked angrily at her. "_What?!_ Your family sold you into slavery to protect themselves." She looked at the other team members.

"Cyborg's father pushed him too hard in sports, then conducted a dangerous experiment, caused an explosion that almost killed him and then turned him into what you see now. Beast Boy was became what he is now because his parents failed to protect him from a disease. Richard... lost his parents when he was 8 and was adopted again by a selfish old money filled idiot. I have destroyed the Earth once because of my father's influence on me. There is no such thing as good parents."

Cyborg remembered his past but knew they had to stop Raven before she lost control. "Raven stop! You're not controlling yourself."

Robin could see that Raven was about to lose control, he went over to her, "Calm down, Raven." Raven calmed down somewhat as she felt Robin's hands on her shoulders, but she still glared at the priest. And she felt Robin's anger also toward the priest.

"Well, we're waiting for a colorful explanation, Father."

Abel blinked.

"Um..." This situation was getting out of hand. Fast. Esther would have told him she was pregnant, but then, she couldn't have if she thought he was dead.

"Well, first, I DID die after I spent the night with Esther, I tried to kill Cain, but he killed me, right in front of Esther, then, I was revived by a colleague, who gave me Lillith's nanites. I was revived as a Crusnik, at 100, which led to me and Cain fighting over the skies of Albion, as far as Esther knew, I didn't survive that fight. When I tried to find her afterwards, she'd disappeared."

He paused to get his breath, trying not to look at the pissed off demoness and irked newly found Crusnik in front of him.

"Esther would never have given up her children, and she thought I was dead, and I didn't know where she was so I couldn't go to her. The only way for Robin, um, Richard...to end up in this time, would be if Cain had taken him from Esther, and brought him back..." He trailed off as a thought occurred to him.

"The girl, Dragon, she said she was Crusnik 06 that means..." He trailed off again, as it sunk in. _"She's my daughter..."_ He thought.

"I need to sit down..." He murmured as he staggered over to the couch.

Asta's vein in her temple was pulsing as she turned around, grabbed Abel before he made it to the couch, and said,

"You mean to tell me, you actually _**SLEPT**_ with the _**QUEEN OF ALBION?!**_"

Ion, who was at a loss of words, just stood there. How could he have been so blind? He did have a small thing for Esther, but it was nothing more than a love for a friend.

So, he knew that Abel would probably get together with Esther eventually, but sleep with her? That was just a bit too much.

Abel looked surprised.

"W-w-wait...What?..._**QUEEN?!?!?!**_"

Asta glared at him.

"Yes! **QUEEN!** I'm pretty sure you Vatican Priests have rules against Adultery," she then made a talon gesture out of her right hand,

"How does castration sound?" she snapped, almost yelled.

Abel gulped and visibly paled, resisting the urge to use his hands to shield that particular part of his anatomy, he then gulped again before trying to speak,

"Well…urm…you see…" but he didn't finish.

Robin kept his eyes on Abel, still he felt confused. Now he understood that weird feeling. But he still didn't understand the situation.

This was all a lot to take in.

His eyes locked with Abel's and they narrowed, and he could faintly see a red hue start to creep into his vision, before he stalked out the room.

Abel got up to follow him but Raven stopped him by grabbing him with a energy raven claw that she had created out of her powers and squished him tightly.

"You leave him alone." She let inch real close to her before she kicked Abel where it would really, really hurt. "This will keep you from making more mistakes."

With that she turned and left. She would talk to Robin. Not the others. Following Robin down the hall she called out,

"Robin wait!"

Robin was walking towards the stairwell that led to the roof, when he heard Raven behind him. But he didn't stop.

"Not in the mood right now Raven." he growled while walking.

"Robin please. Let me help you." She grabbed his arm and stopped him. "Robin... please." She even lowered her hood so she could look more thoroughly at him. "I only want the best for you."

Robin turned to face her. The red hue still around the edge of his vision, he wondered if she could see the glow through his mask.

"And where has that got me, Raven? I've been a trusting fool long enough. I thought I had my life figured out and now…I don't know what to think. My life has been turned upside down in less than a week. How would you feel if the father you thought you had wasn't even your father? That your father was a priest from the future and a Crusnik at that?! I hate knowing that his blood runs through my veins!"

"_Now you know how I feel."_ Raven thought, before letting go of him and said, "Robin, just talk to him. I know he's not someone you expected to be your father, but at least you have family. I don't have anyone." Robin shook his head and said,

"They're not my family. The only family I've ever had is dead and the family I have now is dead to me. They all are." He then started to walk away, heading up the stairwell to the roof.

Raven sighed as she saw him walk away. She wanted to help him, but as his words rang through her head, she softly said to herself,

"Does that include us?"

oOoOoOoOoOo

As Robin reached the roof, his mind was in turmoil.

The people he'd thought and loved as his parents, weren't his parents.

His parents were in fact a freakish mutant priest of the Vatican in some twisted future filled with Vampires, and a queen of some country called Albion. And he had a sister.

A sister...who was probably like him, a Crusnik. But that meant... His eyes widened as he realized.

_"Slade's new Apprentice...is my __**SISTER?!**_" Robin felt the anger boiling up inside him. He felt energy surge through him, and a great power began to build. He could feel it, this thing inside of him, this …_Crusnik…_, wanted out.

"I'm going to have to let it out eventually..." he thought "...but how?"

-----------

Abel was only know getting up from the floor, as he crawled back onto the couch, he noticed everyone glaring at him.

"I didn't know!" he protested through gritted teeth. Raven kicked _HARD_. Asta rolled her eyes,

"We know that Abel, at least I know that. Though, you really deserved that kick."

------------

Raven returned to her room, tears streaming down her face, she moved to her bed and sat on it. She pulled her knees to her chest and sobbed quietly. She felt pain run through and she didn't know why. As she curled up into a ball, she whispered,

"Robin, please, don't betray us. Don't betray me…I love you…"

oOoOoOoOoOo

Up on the roof, Robin was gritting his teeth, he could already feel his upper canines sharpening, he felt the energy surging, he didn't know how to stop it, and he was panicking.

"_Don't stop it. Embrace it. Embrace what you are..."_ the voice said inside of him.

"How..." Robin whispered, straining with effort.

_"It will come to you naturally."_ the voice replied.

Robin dropped to his knees with the effort of trying to resist.

"Raven, she's in pain, I can sense it..." he growled out. It was true, he could sense it in the back of his mind, and he could sense what the surge of energy was, it was his Crusnik side going crazy.

"...Raven...I'm sorry..." he groaned out, before a stab of pain went through him.

_"Do it now..."_ the voice urged.

Robin took a deep breath, then growled out;

"Nano-Machine...Crusnik...05...Power Output...75...Percent...Activate..."

Robin then groaned as the energy surged again, he opened his eyes to see his skin turning grey, his gloves turning black, he looked down and noted that his shirt and pants had also turned black, but with silver highlights, he then noticed that his cape has also turned silver, at least on the yellow side, his belt had also changed color. In his right hand, he held a blood red sword, similar to the one he used against Malchior and Trigon's minions.

He looked over his shoulder, and gasped as he saw a bird's wing, like that of a swan or other large bird, covered in blood red feathers, he then looked over his left shoulder and saw another, each about six feet long, sprouting from his upper back, between his shoulder blades.

Once the energy surge had subsided, he got to his feet, a little unsteady, and flexed his new appendages.

Suddenly, a deep sense of loss washed over him when he noticed Raven wasn't present. His mind screamed to find her, but he resisted. He wanted to get out and explore this new form. To see what it could do.

Tapping into his bond with Raven, which seemed to be easier now for some reason, he said,

_"Raven...I'm sorry...I never wanted to hurt you...I was just worried, but now I know what I am, I have to do this..."_

And with that, he launched himself off the edge of the Tower, instinct taking over, he started flapping his wings, and he felt the air currents move under him, lifting him, he smiled.

--------

Raven looked up with widened eyes as she heard his voice inside of her head. Robin's voice. How could it be? He had never been able to use the bond that way before.

Feeling something was off she fought the urge to leave and teleported to the roof where she knew Robin was but she was too late. She just arrived in time to see him fly off as something... something monstrous.

"**ROBITN!"**

She screamed out but he was too far away to hear her. What would happen now? Only one person knew and she fully intended to get some answers. She teleported back into the main room and went directly to Abel and held her hands to her sides, fists clenched, with her powers ready and her eyes blazing red,

"You better tell me how to shut off his Crusnik side and how to bring him back home unharmed."

Abel looked up at her, shocked.

"He has to shut it down himself, wait, **WHAT?!**" He said as he got up and rushed to the window, and looked out, he could clearly make out a form, with wings, heading out into the city.

"...Oh...well...this won't turn out well..." He said, gulping, "We'd better go after him."

_"How the hell did he manage it so soon?"_ He thought.

--------

Robin looked down as he flew, a grin plastered on his face. He could feel his fangs, he was amazed at how acute his vision and hearing were now. And the sensation of un-aided flight was amazing.

"I could get used to this..." he said to himself, in a voice that was his, but also lower, with a gravely tone, like it hadn't been used in a long time.

His hearing quickly picked up the sound of an alarm, and he looked down to see the museum, and Johnny Rancid walk out with something that the museum obviously didn't loan to him. As he got on his bike, Robin started a slow descent.

He was going to get a chance to test his new powers, and on someone he hated almost as much as Slade.

"This is going to be good." he thought.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Rancid laughed to himself as he got on his bike and sped off,

"Stupid Guards! They call that security? I've busted joints with better security than that dump!"

As he drove, a shadow flew over him, it was too big to be a bird, and too small to be a micro-lyte.

"Huh?" he said as he braked.

The shadow then disappeared, then suddenly, he heard a whistling sound, and the bag he was holding was sliced open, causing the bag to fall to the floor, leaving just a bit of paper, which was all that remained of the bag, in his hand. He looked and saw the red object he knew to be a bird-a-rang, retreating back out of sight, he grinned.

"Alright, Bird Boy! You wanna play with Johnny?" he taunted.

There was no answer. He looked off to the side as he heard a crunching sound, and saw a figure stepping out of the shadows.

"Hi, Johnny." said a voice that Rancid both recognized, and didn't recognize.

"Robin?" he asked.

"Maybe." Came the reply as 'Robin' stepped out of the shadows and Rancid got a good look at him.

"Maybe not."

"What the hell?!" Rancid snapped.

"Not so pathetic now, am I?" Robin asked in his low voice. His mask was gone, his glowing blood red eyes fixed on the freaked villain. His hair, still spiky, had streaks of silver in it.

His uniform was black, with silver highlights, the yellow 'R', was now red, with a red ring round it. His skin was a pale grey; his cape was silver, and now extended down to his ankles.

Rancid also saw the fangs, and that freaked him out. But that wasn't the thing that freaked him out the most, no. It was the blood red feathered wings, and the voice, the sword was also pretty nasty looking.

But the thing that freaked Rancid out the most, and that made him most thankful he was still on his bike, was the voice. It didn't sound completely like Robin. Didn't sound completely human.

"What the hell happened to you?!" he asked.

'Robin' smirked, bearing his fangs.

"I've rediscovered myself. Like the new look?"

"No, frankly I still think you're a stupid little kid! But now you're a stupid little **FREAK** of a kid!"

"Freak?" Robin asked, cocking his head.

"Yeah! I always knew you were weird! And here's the proof!"

"Fat lot of good it'll do you, Johnny Boy." and with that, Robin jumped into the air, raised his sword, and dived, snarling.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Raven nodded, "Good idea, but I'm the one that's going to go after him. You're not. You've caused enough trouble." Abel blinked as Raven then teleported out of the room.

She rematerialized outside the Tower and took off, across the Bay, and over the city, where she saw a cloud of smoke rising into the air.

"Robin."

After a few minutes of hurried flight, she landed in the middle of the street to see Robin and Johnny Rancid. Robin had Johnny by the throat. Raven ran over to Robin, grabbing him by wrist.

"Robin, don't!"

Growling, Robin turned to Raven, and in the same low voice, said,

"Go back to the Tower Raven. Please."

He then dodged round her and went after Rancid.

As Johnny drove, his mind reeled. What had been done to that little punk that could turn him into...into...that _thing_! What ever he was now, Johnny didn't plan on sticking around. He never thought he'd be glad to see one of those Titan twerps.

He suddenly heard another whistling sound, and a loud bang, and his bike started to swerve madly.

As he braked, he looked to find a blood red bird-a-rang imbedded in the rear tire.

"Damn it..." he cursed.

He then felt a hand pick him up off his bike, and throw him though the air, across the street.

------

Raven scowled as she was pushed to the side and hearing his words she said, "No."

Her voice was determined and seeing Robin destroy Rancid's bike, then throwing it's rider across the street, she grabbed onto Robin and tried to hold him back. "Please, don't make me hurt you, Robin. Because I will and I'm not afraid to."

Turning his red eyes on her, Robin said to her, more dangerously, "Go back to the Tower. I can handle this." Raven shook her head,

"Robin! Listen to me! Violence is not going to solve anything!"

Robin was about to answer when he heard Johnny was up. He turned his eyes on the villain.

As Johnny staggered to his feet, he felt pain shoot down his back, in a diagonal line, and he knew he'd been hit. Gritting his teeth, he spun round.

**"Alright! FREAK BOY! YOU WANNA PLAY WITH JOHNNY!?!?"**

"Playtime's long over, Johnny." said Robin, and he took a swing at Rancid with his fist. Rancid prepared to catch it, but nothing happened, he blinked, and was suddenly hit full in the face by an invisible force, which knocked him back across the road and into a wall, leaving a sizable dent.

"Nice." Robin muttered "Telekinesis."

Rancid sat up, rubbing his head and groaning.

"Urgh...What the hell was that...?"

Robin grinned evilly as he raised his sword, "Well, it's time to say goodbye, Rancid. I'll see you in hell." But as he swung the sword, he heard a soft female groan. He looked down and he saw that Raven stood in the middle between them, the sword all the way through her.

"No…"

Johnny, seeing this, smirked, "Nice goin', bird bo-" Johnny's rant was cut off mid taunt, as a clawed hand wrapped round his throat, and he was hoisted off the ground.

Robin's eyes narrowed as the focused on Johnny's mad ones.

"If I ever see you in this city again, Rancid, I'll kill you. That's a promise." He growled in his same, low voice.

He then threw Rancid back across the road, with one hand. Then, knowing Johnny was going to bother them anymore, kneeled next to Raven. He cradled her head in his hands and whispered,

"I'm sorry, Raven." He took her body into his arms and held her close to him. He needed help, fast or Raven would die. And that would kill him. He grabbed the communicator from his belt and said,

"Starfire, Raven has been hurt."

He heard Starfire's voice on the other end, "We are on our way, Robin. Where are you?" Robin looked around, "At the Jump City Museum of Antiquities."

A few minutes later, the rest of the group arrived, along with Abel, Asta and Ion. Abel's heart stopped at what he saw. He kneeled next to her and asked Robin, his eyes narrowing, "What happened?"

Robin glared at him, "That's not important right now. Right now, we need to get her back to the Tower." Abel nodded, "First, you need to calm down."

Robin snorted "Hmph." but he tried to calm down anyway. _"Who does this jerk think he is? He's not my father, my father was John Grayson, I don't care what the records say."_ he thought.

Once he had regained human form, he quickly turned his back on Abel with a scowl as he lifted Raven in his arms.

"Robin, I-"

"WHAT Abel? Hmm? You're NOT my father, I don't care what some records say, my father was John Christopher Grayson, Circus Acrobat, not some priest."

Abel stiffened at the casual disregard of his person.

"I want to help you Robin, to help you control that other part of you."

"Well, right now, I'm not in the mood." Robin then walked off, away from the priest, carrying Raven in his arms. He held her as if she were made of glass.

Starfire watched this and she felt her heart sinking. She went over to the car, placing a hand on Robin's shoulder, "You okay, boyfriend Robin?" Robin looked at her emotionlessly,

"I'm fine."

But she knew Robin was not fine.

"Robin, please do not be angry."

Robin turned on her like a viper ready to snap, "Then what do you expect me to do Star?! Accept him? I don't even know him! I don't even know myself anymore. And Raven is more important right now. We need to get her back to the Tower and get her better. She could die because of me!"

Starfire shook her head, "Robin, it wasn't your fault…" Robin nodded grimly, "Yes, it was."

oOoOoOoOoOo

A few hours later, they were all back at the Tower. Robin, back in human form, was pacing back and forth in the infirmary. He knew everyone's eyes were on him and he didn't care.

All that mattered right now was if Raven was going to survive this.

She was all that mattered to him in this world.

Raven groaned as she slowly opened her violet eyes, she noticed that she was not at that violent sight of the fight anymore. All she remembered was being stabbed and the pain that followed.

"Robin." Cyborg went over to her quickly and said, "Raven, stay down. You shouldn't be moving. You lost a lot of blood." Raven shook her head, "I know, I feel lightheaded." She noticed tubes in her,

"Blood transfusion?" Cyborg nodded, "You needed it, but don't worry, you're going to be fine." Raven sighed, "I maybe fine, but Robin won't be. He doesn't know what he is pushing away."

Cyborg looked at Raven and shrugged his shoulders. "Yeah well... can't really blame him when some vampire priest dude just turns up out of nowhere and accidentally have to be his original father."

"That's not what I meant. Abel is... he wants to be a father. I sense his emotions toward his son. I can feel how he wants to know his own son. The same way I felt my mother's emotions toward me when she wanted to get to know me."

"This is hard on you, ain't it Rae? Don't worry girl, we'll get you fixed and get you back up in no time." Raven smiled, but she laid back against her pillows and sighed,

"I just wanted to help him. I wanted to be there for him."

"I know, Raven, I know."

oOoOoOoOoOo

**End of Chapter 6. Please Read and Review, thank you.**


	7. Mind Trouble

**To Forgive All Sins.**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how do the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AN: Both Mystic and I do want to know what you guys think of this story, so please, take a few seconds to leave a review. Thank you.**

**I'd like to thank: Dirty Black Summer (Steven), Half-Elf, Burning Truth and GMastr56 for their kind reviews. And a BIG thank you to whoever added this story to the C2 **_**"This, That, and the other thing…"**_

**Another quick note, there is brief mild sexual situations in this chapter, hence the rating change.**

**Ok, now that's over with, on with the chapter; happy reading people! And please review!**

**Chapter 7: Mind Trouble.**

oOoOoOoOoOo

After Cyborg left her, Raven started to meditate. She crossed her legs and floated into the air, muttering, "Azarath Metrion Zinthos." She had a long overdue trip into her mind to take care of. She needed to find why these feelings for Robin are coming out.

When her room melted away, and the terrain of Nevermore appeared, she found herself in Happy's domain, the meadow. She cringed at the bright colors, but as she took one step into the meadow, Happy lunged at her.

"RAVEN! RAVEN! Oh my god! I can't believe you're here! Where have you been?!"

Raven rolled her eyes, "I've been busy." Happy pouted, "We missed you. Especially the new emotion. She just came here a little while ago. She just popped out of nowhere, so did another one."

"What new emotions?" Then another voice interrupted them, "I think she means us." Raven turned around and gasped the sight of the two new emotions. The first one, the one that spoke was wearing something Raven would never think of wearing.

Leather was all the Raven-vixen wore, very revealing leather. She also wore a dark violet cloak. The other one was more mild, she wore Raven's outfit, but with a light violet cloak.

Lust looked at Raven up and down, "Geez, can you be anything but sexy? What would Crusnik-Robin think?" Raven blinked,

"Crusnik-Robin? What do you know about it?" Lust rolled her eyes, "He pines for us, don't you see? Robin does. He sees that the Crusnik side of him is…well…attracted to you."

Love looked at her and said, "He loves you." Raven shook her head, not believing anything they said.

"He can't love me, he loves Starfire. He'll never love me, never!"

"No, he doesn't, he just hasn't realized that yet." Gasps came from around her as Raven looked up. She turned around, recognizing the voice. What she saw made her jaw drop, it was Crusnik-Robin.

Shaking her head, she said sternly to him, "What are you doing here?"

Crusnik-Robin smirked and said in his gravely voice, "I thought I should come for a visit. We have a bond, remember? I can just hop in and out when I like."

But that wasn't what Raven was looking at; she was looking at the way he looked. He was wearing tight pants that showed every leg muscle he possessed. He was bare-chested and it wasn't a pubescent chest that she saw. It was a full muscled chest with tawny skin to match. She wanted to pant, but Lust was already ahead of her.

Crusnik-Robin seemed to enjoy the attention. He went slowly toward Raven, looking at her up and down. He raised an eyebrow,

"You're hot enough, but maybe just a little more revealing clothing…" His red eyes looked at Lust, "That's better." Lust took off her cloak, tossing it aside, letting it land on Intelligence.

She went up to him, rubbing her body against his, "You don't look so bad yourself, big boy." Crusnik-Robin smirked, "I'm bigger than you think." He traced her cheek with his finger, making Lust shiver.

Raven, watching this, felt disgusted. She shouldn't be watching this, yet she wanted to.

Crusnik-Robin smiled tenderly as he spread his blood-red wings. Lust gaped at them, touching them gently. Crusnik-Robin leaned down to kiss Lust's lips. Lust automatically wrapped her arms around his neck, pulling him closer.

Moaning deeply in his throat, Crusnik-Robin kissed her passionately. He had one hand resting on the back of her head while the other went down and explored the center of her body.

He put his hand down inside her leather pants, touching the sensitive flesh through her underwear. Lust pulled back, looking at him, panting. She grinned, "Keep going."

Raven had enough of this, she said, "Stop it!" Crusnik-Robin didn't listen as he began to kiss Lust's neck, causing her to groan and buck against him. He wrapped his wings around her, not letting the other Ravens see what was happening.

When Raven was about to pull out of her mind, Crusnik-Robin spoke to her,

"You can't hide it, Raven. You love me and I love you. Don't deny it."

And the last thing Raven heard before she pulled out was the groaning and screaming of Lust. She opened her eyes and looked around the Medical Wing. She was panting, like after an orgasm. She felt ashamed that she saw what she saw.

She sighed as she climbed out of the bed. She walked through the door, going toward her room.

She really needed to be alone right now.

Robin, meanwhile, was in his room, pacing again. Cyborg had told him that Raven was okay, but still, he felt guilty. He wanted to make up to her.

Then a knock on his door interrupted his thoughts. He heard the soft voice of Starfire coming through the door. "Robin?"

He opened it and said, "Hi, Star."

Smiling at him, Starfire said to him, "I wanted to know if you were okay. After what happened and all." For the first time in that day, Robin smiled back at her, "I'm okay."

"Are you sure?"

Robin felt his heart beating happily at the way Starfire was concerned about him, but his Crusnik side did not like this at all. But he didn't care. He reached out for Starfire's hand, grasping it gently.

"Of course I'm sure. Why wouldn't I be?" Looking down, Starfire said softly, "You were so worried about Raven that I thought…"

"_Smart girl."_

Ignoring the voice in the back of his mind, Robin shook his head as he went closer to her. "No, Star. There's nothing going on between me and Raven. I love you, no one else."

Green eyes sparkling, Starfire leaned to his lips and kissed him gently. Turning her around and pinning her to the wall, Robin grasped her wrists. He felt his Crusnik side start to protest, but he didn't care. All that matter right now was Starfire.

He licked her bottom lip, asking for entrance, which she allowed without complaint. Tongues danced together as their session got hotter. Robin let his hand travel down Starfire's side, clutching her hip, letting her feel how much he's enjoying this.

Starfire pulled away as her eyes went wide, "Robin…" Thrusting his hips into hers gently, he looked into her eyes, "Yes Starfire?"

She answered him by putting her arms around his neck, "Please…" Robin knew what she wanted and he was more than willing to give it to her, but his heart wouldn't let him. So instead, he pulled away.

Confused, Starfire blinked, "What is wrong?" Robin shook his head as he took a step back. He didn't know what was wrong with him. He loved Starfire and of course he would take her in his arms, into his room and make love to her.

But…it didn't seem right to him.

He said to her, "I'm sorry, Star. I'm not ready for that part of our relationship." Her eyes looking downtrodden, she whispered as she looked down, "I see."

Going up to her, Robin placed his hands on her shoulders, "Starfire, don't be like that. It's not that I didn't want this. I do, it's just…" Starfire put her hand up,

"Save it, Robin."

With that, Starfire walked away with angry tears flowing from her eyes. She didn't want to face anyone right now.

---------

Going back into his room, Robin sighed as he sat on his bed. He didn't know what to think now. It was all confusing. He placed his head in hands and he could hear his Crusnik side talking to him.

"_Well, that went so well. Nice going, Dick."_

Feeling annoyed, he said to it, _"What would you have done?"_ hearing his Crusnik side chuckle, it said,

"_First, I would tell Starfire it's over. Then I would go and play with Raven. She needs a man in her life."_

"_So answer this for me. Why Raven? Why now? Why not before Tokyo?"_

A disgusted sigh could be heard before he heard the voice again,

"_Because somehow the destiny we were supposed to have didn't happen. You see, we were supposed to fall in love with Raven, not Starfire." _

Robin blinked before he said, _"I'm confused."_

"_Now why doesn't that surprise me?"_

Standing up, Robin went to the door. Opening it, he walked down the hallway, passing Starfire's room. But when he caught up to Raven's, he raised his hand to knock on her door.

But he knew right now that company was the last thing she needed at the moment. Especially his. He let his power take over him and he almost killed her.

----------

Raven sat in her room, calmly reading her book, her mind had rested, but she could feel Lust wanted to come out again, but she fought it down. Lust was not going to have her way.

She then felt a presence outside her room, she felt the power of a Crusnik and she knew then it was Robin. She raised an eyebrow before setting her book aside. She walked to her door and opened it, finding Robin standing there.

"Yes?"

Robin gulped as he saw Raven looking at him, "Hi, Raven." Raven raised her eyebrow again, "Do you need something?"

"_Yeah, you, naked on the bed, writhing in pleasure as I make love to you."_ Robin shook his head to shake the Crusnik voice out of his head before he said,

"I just wanted to make sure you're okay."

Raven smiled slightly, "Nice to see that you're concerned, but I'm fine." Robin looked down, feeling something run through him. It was relief and something else he couldn't digest. He smiled at her, "I'm glad you're okay, Raven."

He then heard the annoying voice in the back of his head again. _"Look at her, Robin. Isn't she just delicious to look at? Those curves, those eyes, those lips. Doesn't it just want to make you to push her against the wall and show her how a man loves a woman?"_

"_Shut up_." Robin mentally said to his Crusnik side before looking back at Raven. "What did you say?" Raven sighed,

"I said, how are you feeling?"

Robin looked down, "Fine, nothing different, I guess."

"So, you didn't care that you stabbed me?" Robin's eyes went wide,

"No, Raven, I did care. I do care." Raven rolled her eyes before turning around and started to walk back into her room. She then felt Robin's hand on her shoulder,

"I'm really sorry, Raven." Raven sighed as she looked at Robin out of the corner of her eye, annoyed by him.

"Just go, Robin. We have nothing to discuss." She then pulled herself away from him, going into her room and making sure the door closed.

---------

Looking down, Robin felt like…well…something that would've made any mother cringe. He sighed as he cast his eyes up slightly at the door. He wanted to break down that door and go to her. He wanted to beg for her forgiveness and tell her that he…

His eyes went wide as he shook his head. No, he couldn't think that. Did he really believe that he loved Raven?

"_You really are blind, aren't you?"_

oOoOoOoOoOo

Sitting in her room, Starfire had a box of tissues sitting in her lap. She had been drying her eyes for the past thirty minutes. Her tears never stopped coming down her face as she thought about Robin.

She blew her nose loudly with a clean tissue before throwing in the trash bin beside her bed, which was already overflowing.

She grimaced at it before wiping her red-rimmed eyes again with the back of her hand. She felt so aggravated and sad at that moment, and that was something Starfire never was.

A knock on her door interrupted her thoughts as she called out, "Who is it?" She then heard a male voice, a soft male voice, "Starfire? Are you okay?"

"_Ion…"_ Starfire quickly gathered her tissue box and trash, putting it inside her closet. She would take care of it later, but right now, she didn't anyone to know how she was feeling at this moment.

She went to her door and opened it to reveal Ion, she smiled at him sadly, "Hello friend Ion. And yes, I am okay." But that was not what Ion smelled and heard in her voice.

He smelt tears coming off her and felt sadness and anger flooding from her, even though he was not an empath, he felt it. Ion shook his head, "No, you are not fine, Starfire. Don't lie."

Starfire's eyes flamed slightly, "I am not lying." Ion raised an eyebrow as he looked down and saw a tissue stuck to Starfire's boot. "Not lying, huh?"

Looking down also, Starfire blushed as she saw the offending tissue. She quickly took it off and threw it somewhere. She said to him, "Look Ion, this is not the best time for me to talk…"

Ion, looking back at her face, he said, "I know, but I wanted to talk to you." Starfire looked back at him, seeing the sincerity in those amber eyes. She sighed, "Okay, come in."

Walking into her room, Ion went over to her bed and sat down on the end of it. Starfire went over next to him and said, "So, what did you want to talk to me about?"

Looking at her nervously, Ion said, "I wanted to talk about how you're dealing with all this."

"Dealing with what?"

Raising an eyebrow, Ion said to her, "You know what I mean." Sighing, Starfire nodded, "I know. About what happened today. I do not know how I am feeling about it." Ion smirked,

"Want to give you a few adjectives? Angry? Sad? Confused? Annoyed?" Despite herself, Starfire giggled at that.

"All of the above, friend Ion."

Ion smiled as she giggled. He reached to take her hand and held it tight. He then said, "Are you angry at Robin?" Starfire shook her head, "No, just very…"

"Annoyed?"

Nodding, Starfire said, "Exactly. It is just I do not know what he wants. He is so confusing."

"I can tell."

Looking out toward her window, she could see the sunset starting to come in. She could remember a time when she and Robin used to watch the sunset together. But that seemed so long ago.

"I just do not who he is anymore." Ion let go of her hand and said matter-of-factly, "Yeah, but he doesn't know himself, does he? I mean, he just found out he's a Crusnik and his father and mother weren't really his. How would you feel?"

"Betrayed?" Ion nodded, "Right. He feels betrayed right now. I couldn't blame him if he was confused."

Wrapping her arms around herself like she was shivering, Starfire said, "Yes, but that does not mean he can push me away." Ion looked at her, "Push you away how?"

"We were in a moment and he pushed me away saying that he was not ready. I do not believe him." Ion sighed, "Maybe he wasn't lying."

"How would you know?" Ion shrugged, "I don't know. Maybe he was, but that's not the point, Star."

Looking angry now, Starfire stood up and glared down at him, "Yes, it is the point! The point was that I was myself of giving to him and he did not want me." Shaking in anger and sadness, Starfire repeated,

"He did not want me."

Seeing the tears fall from her eyes, Ion stood up and placed his hands on her shoulders. Starfire, looking up at him, noticed the tenderness in Ion's eyes. Something she never saw in Robin.

But as she looked at his lips, she instantly backed away. She saw his fangs.

"You're a-a-a-a-a vampire?!"

Ion tried to hide it, but he knew he couldn't. Not with her. He went to her and said, "We prefer the term 'Methuselah', but yes, I am a vampire, but it shouldn't matter…" Starfire glared at him, "Of course it does! You are a vampire! A bloodsucking…"

To stop her rambling, Ion quickly then placed his lips on hers, kissing her deeply. Starfire tried to push him away, but the more she fought, the more she felt herself give in.

"_I must resist! What would boyfriend Robin think if he were to catch us?"_ she thought to herself.

She started to kiss him back, wrapping her arms around his neck. Ion felt her kiss him back and smiled slightly before pulling back. He looked embarrassed somewhat,

"I'm sorry, Star. I don't know what I was thinking."

Starfire, her lips now pursed and slightly red, was panting slightly as she said to him, "Even though you are a vampire, you do the kiss of romantic very well."

Ion blushed red at that before saying, "Thanks Star." They both then kept staring around, at anything but each other, not knowing what to say. Starfire was the one, who finally broke the ice,

"Well, thank you for talking with me, friend Ion." Ion nodded shyly, "You're welcome, Starfire, anytime."

He then started to leave, turning around, but Starfire touched his arm. "I did not say you could leave yet." Ion looked back at her and looked confused, "I thought you wanted me to leave?"

Starfire placed her hand against Ion's cheek, "Stay with me, Ion."

oOoOoOoOoOo

At that same moment, Robin entered the main room again, seeing Cyborg and Beast Boy at the Gamestation again. Asta was quietly sitting on the couch, watching them, looking bored.

But there was no sign of Starfire, Ion, or Abel. He went over to Asta and asked, "Where did Abel get to?"

Asta looked at Robin over her shoulder, "He said he was going to take a walk. Why?"

"I was just wondering where he was." He then paused as he thought of something. Robin looked at Cyborg and Beast Boy,

"Wait a second; I attacked Johnny Rancid earlier, right? He was one of the criminals we froze with the Brotherhood of Evil in Paris, so how did he get out?"

--------

Abel Nightroad gently set foot on the white pebbles that passed for a beach, the tower was behind him, standing proud in the bay, he knew it wouldn't be long before the others realized he was missing, so he thought it best to start searching for Cain, get his position exactly, and report back.

He smiled briefly as he started walking, but as he started to walk up the beach, he heard faint movement off to his right, and paused. There was something wrong here, something very wrong.

"Vell, vell, vell. Vhat is this? Someone out...alone?"

Then black tentacles come out of nowhere and grabbed him just as he turned around to find the source of the noise. And the source was a woman, with short black hair and a tight red suit. If she didn't look so evil, she might have been attractive, but right now in Abel's case, this just made his day worse.

Scratch that, his life was bad once he died. Yep, when he died, everything spiraled out of control. He wanted to curse out, but as a priest, he didn't do so. Instead, he simply asked,

"Who are you?"

The woman smiled slyly, "My name is Madame Rouge and you are interfering with my mission..." She took a closer look at him,

"Vell, I have never seen you before. You are not a Titan. No matter..." She dropped him,

"I have vork to do."

-----------

Robin then moved over to the computer and began typing. Logged into the computer mainframe of the French Police in Paris, and accessed the security camera logs for the underground prison that was once the Brotherhood base. His eyes widened.

"Oh no..."

Raven, who was meditating in her room, felt a disturbance outside. She didn't know what it was, but she was going to find out. She went teleported out of her room to the main room to find the others around the computer.

She went to them, seeing Starfire, Ion and Abel out of the ranks. She said to Robin,

"What's wrong?"

Robin looked at Raven, surprised to see her here, but he smiled mentally before saying,

"It seems the Brotherhood of Evil has escaped." Raven looked shocked at him before shaking her head, "That's impossible, Robin. How on earth did they get free? They were in a Maximum Security Prison, under heavy guard. This has to be... wrong." Though as she looked out of the window, she saw something happening on the mainland beach. "Robin... your Fa... Abel seems to be in trouble." Robin moved to the window beside Raven and looked out.

------

Abel coughed as he knelt on the floor, that woman had a tight grip. He stood shakily, and turned round to face her, but she was gone.

------

Robin looked down at Abel on the beach, the sand around him had been disturbed, signs of a struggle, and two foot prints leading away form him towards the water.

"Looks like we're gonna have company. But how the hell did he get across the bay without a boat?"

Raven listened to Robin and raised an eyebrow, "Robin... he's a Crusnik. I better get out there. He looks like he's in trouble." Raven closed her eyes and teleported outside to where Abel was and knelt beside him and asked, "You okay?"

Abel nodded.

"Ye-yes, I'm fine...but I think we've got trouble, she knew about you, said I was interfering with her mission...she had a French accent, I don't think she was human, her arms seemed...to wrap round me and pick me up. She said I wasn't a Titan, so I wasn't important to her."

Then a dangerous, calm look crossed his face. "Next time, I'll be ready for her."

Raven listened to Abel as he described the one who had attacked him and spoke angrily to herself, "Madame Rouge." Looking at Abel she helped him to his feet and said, "We should get inside. So, The Brotherhood of Evil is free… and after us again. I can't be separated from my team, Rouge is too dangerous to take on alone. Come on. Out here we're sitting ducks."

"Well, don't worry, it won't take us long to-" Abel paused mid-sentence and went rigid for a second, before grabbing Raven round the waist and spinning round, so she was on the other side of him, then he let go, and spun back round, just as a pair of grasping hands, shaped like talons, came out of no-where.

He quickly batted them aside and pulled out his gun, thankful that he'd remembered to load it with a full clip of Silver Bullets.

He focused on Rouge, standing in the surf.

"If you want her, you'll have to go through me."

Madame Rouge smiled maliciously, "I could go through you like hot butter vith a knife, you're no match for me."

Raven felt her suddenly be pulled out of the way and was surprised by this but seeing why Abel had pulled her to the side and seeing him protecting her she saw Rouge attack him and quickly she called upon her powers and stepped beside Abel, while glaring at Rouge.

"Whatever she came for Abel it's me she wants. But I'm not going." She would defend herself. No matter what.

"Just be careful." Abel said calmly. He then fixed his eyes on Rouge. "You under estimate me."

----

Up in the main room, Robin began running towards the door.

"We have to get down there now, Abel doesn't know what he's up against, Crusnik or not, he's in trouble."

--------

In Slade's lair, Cain stood watching the screen, and what was transpiring on the beach.

"Interesting, I'm assuming she's not human. One of your operatives Slade?"

"No. She is one of mine." came the response, but it wasn't Slade who spoke. The voice was electronic, mechanical.

Cain turned to see the oddest thing he had ever seen. A small...pedestal, moved towards him on the floor, on top of it was a skull-shaped face, and on top of that, was a glass dome, inside of which was a brain, floating in green liquid.

"The Teen Titans, managed to defeat us. I under estimated their resourcefulness. I will not make that mistake, again."

"And just who are you?" Cain asked.

"I am, Brain."

Slade looked at the Brain, "Welcome back to the land living. And it seems Madame Rouge is about to start the next phase of our plan."

--------------

Rouge grinned as she said to Abel, "Sorry, Father, but I have a job to do." Then she drew her hand back and punched Abel in the face, the force of the punch was enough to knock him off his feet and temporarily disorientate him. But as she made her way towards Raven, Raven's eyes turned white as she summoned her powers and sent a massive blast of energy in Rouge's direction.

But Rouge dodged the blast before grasping Raven around the throat.

"Don't vorry; I'm sure Slade vill have plans for you, my dear."

She then heard another voice,

"Let her go, Rouge." Rouge smirked as she turned, and saw Robin,

"Oh, it's the bird boy, how quaint, sorry, but I'm taking Raven, and there's not a think you can do about it."

She then reached into a pouch and pulled out some smoke bombs, throwing at the ground in front of her, she vanished in the cloud.

oOoOoOoOoOo

"Here she is, Slade. The one you asked for."

Smirking under his mask, Slade smiled at Madame Rouge, "Thank you for capturing her, yet again, Rouge." He looked down at the tied up girl and he kneeled in front of her, touching her cheek. Raven pulled away, disgusted.

Slade tauntingly said to her, "Now, now. Is that anyway to treat your host, Raven? After all, we do have a history together."

When she was finally released, she looked up and rose to her feet and glared at Slade. "You've got some nerve showing your face after what you pulled three years ago."

Looking around she saw Brain and Monsieur Mallah and standing off to one side was a man dressed completely in white, with mid-back length blonde hair.

"So that's the guy you brought back from the future. Tell me Slade. Since your partnership with my father didn't work out so well and you almost lost your soul because he betrayed you, is that what you have to do to take over the world? Bring vampires from the future into our present to cause Armageddon earlier? My father was right. You are pathetic."

Cain raised an eyebrow at Raven's comment, he could sense the power in this girl, and decided to demonstrate what a true Crusnik could do.

Calmly raising his hand, he flicked his fingers and sent an ultra-sonic pulse towards Raven, knocking her off her feet and across the room.

"You should show some respect in the presence of true power my dear." he said in his misleadingly angelic voice.

Raven groaned as she stood up, still weak from the blast. She narrowed her eyes on them all, but she knew that she was outnumbered. Now, she needed Robin more than ever.

**Well, there's chapter 7 folks. Please review. ******


	8. An Enemy becomes an Ally

**To Forgive All Sins.**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how do the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AN: Both Mystic and I do want to know what you guys think of this story, so please, take a few seconds to leave a review. Thank you.**

**I'd like to thank: Dirty Black Summer (Steven), Half-Elf, Burning Truth and Pyromancer56 for their kind reviews. And a BIG thank you to whoever added this story to the C2 **_**"This, That, and the other thing…"**_

**Another quick note, there is a mention of rape in this chapter, though it's pretty brief.**

**Ok, now that's over with, on with the chapter; happy reading people! And please review!**

**Chapter 8: An Enemy becomes an Ally.**

oOoOoOoOo

Backing up into the wall, Raven narrowed her eyes on all of them. Her eyes darted from Slade, to Cain, then to the Brotherhood of Evil. She could take them all on.

She clenched her fists as she said, "If you want to fight, I'll give you a fight." Her hands became surrounded in black energy; she then braced herself, preparing to strike.

But she never got the chance, an angry cry rang out, and a blood red knife was thrown at her, landing in her stomach. Raven cried out in pain and staggered back, before tripping over her own cloak and falling, she landed on her back, and then tried to get up again, only to fail. She roughly grabbed the knife, trying to pull it free, but she only succeeded in getting her hands covered in blood, and causing herself more pain.

Dragon stood over her, in her Crusnik form, looking down at her,

"Now Raven, that's no way to treat your hosts, is it?"

Raven just grimaced, and then glared up at her through teary eyes. She then closed her eyes and gritted her teeth, bracing her self, she pulled the knife out, gasping with pain, and she then focused her powers inward, trying to heal herself.

She noticed Dragon was looking down at her, but she didn't care. After she mostly healed herself, she stood up. Bracing her hand against the wall, she closed her eyes in pain.

Dragon took her chance as she grabbed Raven from behind and threw her, pinning her to the ground. Seeing the blood, Dragon's red eyes widen with shock. She looked at up her father, Cain, and the Brotherhood, not knowing what to do.

Raven looked up at her in disbelief, her eyes glowing black.

"You're going to pay for that." Dragon saw the dagger a few feet away from them. She could finish Raven now, but her heart wouldn't let her. Instead, she stood up, not even looking at Raven.

But what she didn't expect was her father to grab the Titan roughly by her hair, causing Raven even more pain. Dragon said to him, "Hasn't she had enough?"

Fear coursed through her as she saw the anger in her father's grey eye,

"No, Rachel. She hasn't. Now take her to the prison cell." He then let go of Raven before turning away from the two of them.

Cain saw this exchange and he thought,

'_Betrayal would not be good on your part, Dragon.'_

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Meanwhile, back at the tower..._

Robin's eyes narrowed. "The Brotherhood of Evil are working with Slade, this creates a whole new problem."

"Who is the Brotherhood?" Abel asked.

"A terrorist organization I thought we'd destroyed them, but apparently, they escaped the prison we put them in. We had them and all of the criminals they'd recruited to help them destroy us, frozen, but someone, I'll bet I know who, let them out, all of them..."

Asta sighed, "Then what do you suppose we do now? We'll need an army for what you're describing."

Robin looked at her, "Not necessarily. We've taken them down before, we can do it again. And if it means to save Raven, then so be it."

"And how do you suppose we find Slade and the Brotherhood?"

"Raven never told us where Slade's hideout was located, and I'll bet her locator signal is being jammed." He then checked his own communicator, but discovered Raven's signal coming from inside the Tower.

"Well, scratch that, she didn't have her communicator with her." he then looked to Cyborg for ideas.

Cyborg looked at Robin, "Well, I guess we should start looking for her."

Then just at that moment, Ion and Starfire come through the room. Both of them looking very happy, but as they saw the rest of the group, their smiles vanished.

Starfire went over to them, "What is going on?" Abel was the one, who answered her question,

"Raven and I were attacked, that 'woman' moved so fast, I didn't have time to react. She knocked me out and took Raven."

Her hand going to her mouth, Starfire looked shocked. "But…how?" Robin went over to her and said, looking into her eyes, "We don't know yet, Star. But we'll find her."

Starfire saw the determined look on Robin's face at that, but also she saw a hint of red behind his mask. Ion went over to Starfire also as he then placed his hand on the small of her back.

Also making sure nobody can see what he was doing, especially Robin. But Robin turned back around at the same moment.

"Ok people; let's fan out until we find a trace of something. If you find anyone you remember from Paris, take them down and interrogate them. Use whatever means necessary to get the information." Robin ordered.

"Asta, go with Cyborg, Beast Boy, you go with Star, Ion, you go with Cyborg and Asta."

"What about me?" Abel asked.

"You're with me."

oOoOoOoOoOo

Walking down the hall to the cell, Rachel held the now unconscious Raven in her arms. Her eyes looked up and down at the Titan. She couldn't see why her father would want this one.

Even now, Raven was weak beyond it. Why did her want her so badly?

When she arrived at the cell, she gently placed Raven on the ground. Seeing the dried up blood on her stomach and hands, Dragon turned back into Rachel. She needed to clean Raven's wounds.

She came back a few minutes later to find Raven still unconscious. Walking inside the cell, Rachel kneeled before her with the first-aid kit in her hands. She opened it and took out bandages and antiseptic.

As she cleaned Raven's hands and stab wound, she felt Raven starting to stir. Seeing her violet eyes open, she looked down at what Rachel was doing and glared at her.

"Why do you care?"

Rachel sighed as placed the last bandage on her stomach, "I don't, but I seemed to think you wouldn't like to be bleeding all over." Raven glared at her more, "I don't need your help, Dragon."

With that, Raven moved her foot and kicked Rachel in the stomach. Clutching at her stomach, Rachel narrowed her eyes on the Titan, "Fine, bleed to death, see if I care."

She stood up, taking the first-aid kit with her, and walked out of the room, back to hers.

------------

As Rachel made her way back to her room, she felt the pull of going back to Raven. She could feel something was wrong with all of this.

She entered her room, letting the door close behind her. She went to her bed in the corner. There was nothing personal in this room, nothing. She never dared to do anything of the sort. All she had in this world was her computer, her bed, a few books, and herself.

She looked at her security screens and saw Raven.

Rachel had to admit it, she felt bad for the girl, but at the same time felt disgusted at that feeling.

She heard a knock on her door, it was her father. She went to open it and what shocked her was her father grabbed around the throat.

Pushing against the wall, she struggled as she heard her father whisper,

"How dare you feel bad for that Titan?!" Rachel glared at her father,

"I wasn't! She was bleeding! I couldn't let her bleed to death!" Slade let her go to the ground as Rachel clutched her throat in agony.

Slade said to Rachel, in an angry tone, "Well, next time, listen to orders, daughter."

Her light blue eyes shined with a little red as her father slammed her door. When he left, she let out her Crusnik scream, loud enough for the whole town to hear.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Madame Rouge was walking silently down the hall of Slade's 'mansion within the lair'. It was like a very old fashioned house.

But she looked forward, she saw Slade coming out of a room. She was about to ask him who's in there when a scream sounded from the room, like angry roar of a dragon.

When it ended, she looked at Slade, "Is Dragon in there?" Slade looked surprised at Rouge,

"Yes, she needed some discipline and to learn to follow orders."

_-In Rachel's room-  
_  
She crawled back on her bed, bruises coming all over her throat. She felt like crying, but that was a weakness. Letting out all her emotions was a weakness.

Her father has never treated her this way before, ever. She had seen him treat his other apprentices that way.

The first one, Robin, she had seen her father beat him to a pulp when he was brought to the 'lair'.

And the second one, she'd only seen once. Her name was Terra and her father adored her more than herself sometimes. Rachel had met Terra once.

_Flashback_

_At the tender age of fifteen, Rachel made her way down the hallway, going to her father's lair. She was dressed in her uniform, less provocative than her eighteen year old counterpart. She knocked on her father's training room door, but all she heard in response was a slap._

"_I'm not teaching you to be weak, Terra. You wanted me to help you with your powers, didn't you?" _

_Confused, Rachel opened the door slightly and gasped at the sight. There was a blond girl with her father. He had her pinned against the wall, with the girl struggling to breathe. _

_But she heard the girl say, "Yes, Slade. I did and I do." Her father let go of her and she could tell he was smirking. _

"_Good girl." He then turned his grey eyes toward the door; he said surprised, "Hello Rachel. Come here and meet my new apprentice." _

_The girl, Terra, looked at Rachel, but Rachel kept her eyes on her father. She walked to her father and looked down. Slade touched Rachel's chin, lifting her face up to meet his. _

"_There's nothing to be afraid of, Rachel. I won't ever hurt you." Terra looked disbelievingly at Slade before standing up, brushing herself off. Slade then said in a mock-happy voice,_

"_I think you two should get to know each other better." Rachel blinked at that before her father left the room. Rachel turned back to Terra and noticed there were bruises on her neck, dark ones. _

_Also the fact her outfit was ripped slightly at the pants and shirt. Terra rubbed her arm nervously as she said, "So, what had Slade brought you here for?" Rachel blinked again,_

"_He's my father." Terra looked shocked, "Your father? That's weird." _

"_I was adopted by him." _

_Rachel then looked around the training room, it was almost destroyed. The floor had cracks in it. She could also see hints of blood on the floor. She also smelled a scent she couldn't identify._

_She could also smell the nervousness of Terra. It seemed to get stronger when her father was around._

_Terra bit her lip before saying, "Nice meeting you, Rachel, but I got to go." She then pushed Rachel aside as she made her way out of the room._

_End of Flashback_

But more as she saw her father and Terra together, it seemed that something was going between them. But at fifteen, Rachel took no notice, not wanting to question her father's ambitions.

Then one night, Rachel then knew the relationship between her father and Terra.

He was sexually abusing Terra and the night that Terra was raped was a night Rachel wouldn't ever forget.

_Flashback_

_A scream woke Rachel from her deep slumber; she opened her eyes, placing her glasses on her face. She then swung her legs over the bed and walked out of her room, toward where the sound was coming from._

_But what surprised her the most, it was coming from her father's room. She walked closer until she heard Terra shouting, _

"_Stop! Stop please!" She then heard her father say, huskily, "Come on, Terra, you know you want it. I've seen the way you look at me. The way you touch me, and the way you say my name. You want me, Terra, don't deny it." _

_Rachel couldn't take it, but as she came closer to the door, she felt nauseous right away and was close to fainting on the spot. Her father was naked, without his mask, he was looking down at Terra while he had her blond hair in his hand, wrenching it back. _

_Terra let out a strained groan of pain, "Please, don't do this…" But her father didn't seem to be listening. He kept moving against her and Rachel couldn't see very well in the dark, but she knew what he was doing. _

_He was raping Terra._

_And as his thrusts become faster, Rachel closed her eyes and she began to walk away, trying to block out the screams from Terra and the groans coming from her father._

_End of Flashback_

She shivered at that thought and another thought occurred to her, could Raven suffer the same fate? Even though she hated the Titan, she couldn't bear for someone else to have that same pain.

So, she stood up and walked through a secret door in her room to the place where Raven's held.

But when she arrived, she hid in the shadows. Her father was in the room, inside Raven's cage.

Slade looked hungrily at Raven as he reached out a cold finger and touched her cheek.

Feeling her shake, he said, "There's no need to worry, Raven. I'm not going to hurt you. I just wanted to see what Rachel has done to you."

He once again gave her a hot once-over before he said, whispering,

"You're going to mine, Raven. Be sure of that." With that, he swiftly left the room, leaving Rachel shocked and scared.

Raven looked up as she heard the door to her cage being opened and seeing it was Slade she quickly rose to her feet and pressed herself up against the wall.

Feeling his cold finger against her cheek she closed her eyes in disgust and hearing his whispered words she felt fear rise inside her. What would he do to her? What did he mean by she would be his?

As Slade finally left she whispered softly to herself, "Robin, please find me."

After her _father_ left, Rachel slowly came out from the shadows. She went to Raven and said urgently, "He didn't hurt you, did he?"

Raven sat down and wrapped her arms around her legs and held them close to her chest. Though as she heard a voice she looked up at Dragon and glared at her. She was about to answer angrily but seeing the bruises on her neck Raven rose to her feet and said in a matter of fact,

"Not more than he hurts you I see."

Rachel sighed as she ran her hand over the big bruise that was making its appearance on her neck.

"This...was a first time thing. He never did this before...to me anyway."

Raven went to the bars and looked at the bruises and then at Rachel and asked, "Why do you listen to Slade? He's a liar and deceiver. You can't trust him. Besides... he's not your father Dragon." Raven wanted an ally. She needed on behind enemy lines. Especially with Slade having his eye for her.

Rachel listened to what Raven was saying, but when she said Slade wasn't her father, she nodded.

"I know he's not. He adopted me when I was five years old. At the beginning, he was the best thing that's ever happened to me. But as time went on, I saw what my father and who is really is.

When he took Robin as his apprentice, I rarely saw him. He seemed to abandon me when I needed him the most. Then came Terra," She noticed Raven's angry look.

"Raven, Terra wasn't that bad. Fa...Slade made her do things she didn't want and when she disobeyed him, he...well...he raped her."

Raven did look angry when Rachel mentioned Terra. She had betrayed her and her friends and endangered their lives. But hearing what Slade did to her she looked down.

She grabbed the bars with her pale hands and said, "I think... that my fate will be the same as Terra's if I stay locked in this cage. I'm not afraid of dying... if he was to kill me then so be it. But there is only one thing I fear and that is to be abused. Abused like Terra. Besides... you are my enemy so far so why should you care if Slade raped me too? You were ready to kill me to save him."

Rachel nodded, "I know and I'm sorry. That was until he did this to me, that's when I realized maybe Slade is the enemy in this, not you and the Titans."

She reached her hand inside and touched Raven's shoulder, "I'll get you out of here, Raven. I promise."

But as she said it, she heard a voice,

"Rachel, what are you doing?"

Rachel turned and saw her former father, Slade. She narrowed her eyes, "You stay away from here, Slade. I will not let you hurt her like you did to Terra!"

Slade smirked as he looked at Rachel, "Silly girl." He went up to Rachel and grabbed her around the throat,

"You know, I could do the same thing to you Rachel." Rachel let out a growl as she kicked at his chest. Slade let go of her as he backed away.

"Well, why don't you run along and let me take care of our guest." He looked at Raven hungrily once more before opening her cage door.

Slade took notice of how scared Raven looked. He said in mock-gentle voice,

"Don't worry, my dear. This won't hurt a bit..." He then traced his finger down her neck to her covered left breast. He then grabbed her throat and pushed her against the wall.

He whispered in her ear, "You know this is the way I love taking virgins, Raven? Just like this, pushing them up against the wall. It just turns me on to hear them cry and scream in pain as I enter them with full force."

As he was saying this, he was tracing his finger down her stomach, then going to trace around the center of her body.

"And it would feel wonderful to take the innocence of the daughter of Trigon the Terrible."

Seeing him get into her cage she stepped further back and was about to call upon her power when she felt her throat being grabbed and feeling herself being pushed against the wall behind he she looked fearfully into Slade's one lustful eye.

She tried to struggle to get free.

She felt him touch her breasts and when he went into her pants she closed her eyes, trying to calm herself so she could use her powers but it was no use. He was too strong and had too much power over her. Fearing his words she felt tears soon sting her eyes and felt them fall down over her cheeks.

Though as he suddenly let go of her throat she opened her eyes to see what was happening and saw Slade was off of her and drew back as far as she could and quickly raised the hood on her cloak and felt her emotions run wild. His evil words were printed inside her mind and the images rushed through her mind as well. She reached out to Robin's mind and cried out to him

_"Please help me Robin... he's going to hurt me."_

Slade shook his head as he looked up at the one who sent that fireball, as if he didn't know. He narrowed his eye at the sight before him.

Rachel, now Dragon, stood in 75 Crusnik form. She said in a gravely, angry voice,

**"Leave her alone!"**

oOoOoOoOoOo

**Well, here's another chapter folks, the next one will be up soon, hopefully, since I'll be busy reading a Microsoft book (which I have to know cover to cover by January, and it's 497 pages……)**


	9. Too Little Too Late

**To forgive all sins.**

**By Guardian of Azarath and MysticGoth.**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how does the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos. Pairings: Rob/Star, eventually Rae/Rob, Abel/Esther, Star/Ion, and Cyborg/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AUTHOR'S WARNINGS: Trinity Blood is set in a post-apocalyptic world where the Roman Catholic Church/the Vatican is portrayed as a military power as well as a spiritual one. The series also strongly implies major and controversial changes in the Church, such as women being bishops and cardinals as well as romantic relationships and quite possibly marriage between members of the clergy.**

**AN: Ok, big explanation time I think. I'm so sorry to all of you for taking so long to update this thing, but to be honest, life stuff sorta got in the way, (College, for instance.), and other projects started on this site (a Dark-Hunter/Harry Potter xover), so, for those of you that are wondering why i've been taking so long to update this, and my other fic-in-progress, that's the reason. And on the college front, I'm just about done with the course, but i've still got two exams to do, so i've got to revise for them, and after this course is done, I MIGHT start job-hunting, so, yeah, that could mean the updates deffinately slow down, but then, I've gotta put these qulifications to SOME use, haven't I?**

**Anyway, I hope you folks enjoy this chapter (that's if anyone is still following this thing, a big thank you to those of you that are), and as always, please drop a review.**

**Chapter 9: Too Little Too Late.**

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

As everyone got into Cyborg's car, Abel made to follow, but Robin said, "No, we're going together." Raising an eyebrow, Abel closed the door, watching as the car rode off.

Abel walked up to Robin and gave him the once-over.

"And how exactly, are we going to search?"

Robin smirked, even though Abel couldn't see his eyes, there was evil in them. And it made Abel gulp nervously. Robin said, still smirking as his eyes went toward his prized motorcycle.

"You ever been on a bike?"

--

As the red custom-built bike raced along the streets, its driver gripped the handle bars with a smug grin, while his blond passenger held on for dear life, cringing and robin made each turn.

This was why Abel preferred trains to cars.

_"COULD YOU AT LEAST TRY TO SLOW DOWN A LITTLE?! I WANT TO LIVE THROUGH THIS YOU KNOW!!"_ Abel cried in terror as the bike tore through the streets, Robin just smirked.

"WHAT'S WRONG _FATHER_? SCARED OF A LITTLE SPEED?" Robin called back.

Abel's panicked, high-pitched cry was enough answer for him.

--

Cyborg, who was in the T-Car with Asta, Ion, Beast Boy, and Star, was watching what was happening from behind them.

He smirked as he asked Asta,

"Is Abel always like that?" Asta nodded grimly,

"Yes, but he can be serious when he has to be."

OoOoOoOoOoO

After two hours of driving, they found nothing. Nothing. No sign of Raven or Rouge.

Cyborg sighed with frustration as he used his communicator to call Robin. "Robin, I think we should go back to the Tower and try searching there again, we're getting nowhere by doing this."

Robin heard Cyborg's transmission over the headset built into his helmet, ignoring the panicked cringes coming from behind him, he replied.

"Alright, maybe we can find someone else who knows, and we'll get them to talk."

He then quickly did a 180, producing a loud screech from his passenger as he sped back up the road.

_"THIS IS WHY I TAKE TRAINS!"_ Abel yelled. Robin smirked, but as he did he heard Raven's voice inside his head.

"_Robin…__please help me Robin... he's going to hurt me."_

Braking suddenly, and turning 90 degrees to the left, causing Abel to squeal more, closing his eyes tightly, Robin thought carefully, sending out a telepathic message to Raven.

_"Raven, tell me where you are, we're coming."_

--

Back in Slade's lair, Raven saw Rachel turn back into Dragon. Terrified, she knew she had to try and reach Robin. Then in a few seconds, Raven heard him answer her.

She felt tears of anger fear and revulsion fall from her eyes over her cheeks as if she could still feel Slade's hand lusting down over her body, he truly was beneath society. Still hearing his words in her mind, she clenched her hands over her ears as she replied to Robin.

_"I don't know... I just don't know... Please... I need you."_

She was breaking. Not just physically and mentally but also emotionally. The thought of being raped scared her to death. She knew she was usually stronger than this, but still, the threat of rape would scare anyone, no matter how mentally trained they were.

--

Robin focused for a moment, trying to use the link like a guide line; he then spun the bike around again and sped forwards, narrowly avoiding the T-Car as it came to a skidding halt.

_"Don't worry Raven, I think I've got your position, we're on our way, hold on."_

He then tapped into his microphone.

"Cyborg, I've found them. Follow me."

Cyborg nodded as said, "Got ya, Rob." He then hit the accelerator as he followed Robin, trying to keep up with him.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Rachel's eyes were burning red as she picked Slade up by his throat and said in her demonic voice,

"How does it feel to be the one abused, Slade? You have abused me, Robin, Terra, and now Raven. Haven't you done enough?!"

Slade narrowed his eye on her before smirking, "I wouldn't call a victory yet, my dear. We have company."

Cain calmly walked out of the shadows as Dragon grabbed Slade. At Slade's statement, he raised his hand and sent a sonic wave towards Dragon, which knocked her off him and against the wall.

"Now now Rachel my dear, show some respect to the one who raised you, 06."

As Dragon slumped to the floor, she looked up and glared at Cain. As she started to pick herself up, she growled out, "You stay out of this; this is none of your concern Cain!" With that, she conjured up another fireball and shot it at him.

Cain smirked as the fireball approached him. Raising his hands to the side, his arms raised 45 degree angles to his body; he then tilted his upper body back slightly as the fire hit a thin electromagnetic field he'd raised.

Once the fire dissipated, he lunged forwards with his Crusnik speed and grabbed Dragon and held her, spinning her around and holding her against him, so she was facing Slade and Raven.

"You should be more careful." he said with false charm in his voice.

--

Robin was getting close, he could feel it, "Don't worry Raven, I'm coming." he smirked internally at the thought of Slade cornering him like a wounded animal. He could hear his Crusnik side start to lust for his enemy's blood. Lust for the kill.

--

Dragon felt Cain grab hold of her and she whispered, "No, you can't be...you're like me? How is that possible?"

Slade nodded his thanks to Cain before advancing on Raven. He said to her hungrily, "Well, you do look good enough to eat, Raven, my dear." he then pulled down her pants and underwear, revealing her lower naked body.

Lust was gleaming in his eyes as he whispered to Raven, slowly letting his fingers touch her thigh.

"Now, Raven, if this hurts, and I know it will, feel free to scream."

Raven felt her heart hammering inside her chest as her lower half was exposed. She knew what was going to happen. Tears that she tried to hide fell down her cheeks as she squirmed in his grasp.

"Please... don't..." she begged.

But as he pushed himself against her she gasped out and her eyes widened as wide as they could when she felt him force himself inside of her. She closed her eyes tightly as she felt the pain rush through her body. Her mind cut off completely from Robin as the pain took over. She cried hard and felt herself giving up. She couldn't control herself. She couldn't do a thing to protect herself.

She had lost her innocence to a monster.

--

Robin pulled the bike to a stop and lept off it, just as he heard Raven scream in his mind, and a sharp pain go through his lower body. It didn't take him long to work out what was happening.

He ignored Abel's call to wait as he started running to a side vent shaft, opened it and jumped down.

As he made his way down the corridor, he heard cries coming from the room he was approaching. When he reached the door, he slowly pushed it open, stepped forward and saw Slade, pinning Raven against the wall, he knew what he was doing, and it made his blood boil. He reached out with his mind, trying to throw Slade off of her, but he knew he couldn't do that in human form. He didn't want to reveal to Slade what he was, not just yet.

That's why he was surprised when Slade was suddenly thrown off of Raven and across the room into the fall wall.

"_Whoa…did I do that?"_ he asked himself.

A short distance from the cage where Raven had been, Robin saw Dragon, in her Crusnik form, being held by a tall blond man in white robes.

_"That must be Cain..."_ he thought.

--

Cain, still holding Dragon to him, felt his enhanced senses pick up movement about 20 feet above them, and a second later, a figure dropped down into the adjoining corridor and slip into the shadows of the room.

Slade didn't notice, he was too busy debasing himself with the half-breed. But when Slade was suddenly thrown off the screaming girl by some invisible force, Cain raised a curious eyebrow.

_"Could it be...?"_ he contemplated.

--

Robin was breathing heavily, glaring at Slade, silently, almost mutely, he whispered;

"Nano-Machine, Crusnik 05, Power Output 50 Percent. Activate."

He felt the change immediately, his wings didn't extend, and his sword didn't materialize, but he didn't care, he could tell his skin was now a light grey, about the same shade as Raven's, and his eyes were red, he knew Slade wouldn't see them, since his mask was still on. He was thankful he was still in the shadows, so Slade wouldn't see the changes, but he suspected Dragon, Cain and Raven might.

Slade felt the impact as he was thrown against the wall. He looked up and saw a shadow at the end of the corridor.

"Robin. What a nice surprise. Come to save your precious Raven? Well, you're too late. She's already been taken care of…" As he said the last part of the sentence, he smirked evilly under his mask, although not forgetting to make himself presentable.

He then stood and took out one of his explosive discs, and threw it above Robin. The resultant explosion brought the roof down on him, including electric cables.

Robin heard the explosion, and felt the concrete of a shattered support beam fall on him, including some severed electric cables.

He cried out as the electricity coursed through him, and he dropped to the floor, but he felt a hand, probably Abel's, pull the cables off him. He looked up just in time to see a rocket, fired by Mallah, who was standing in the shadows behind Cain, and he jumped off the floor, into the ceiling rafters, he was thankful there were plenty of shadows to hide him.

Just as he did, he heard the explosion as the rocket hit home, and heard the others cry out in alarm and pain; he vowed he was going to make the ape pay for this. Usually he was against cruelty to animals, but Mallah would be the only exception.

Beast Boy was with the others and as he saw what had happened to Robin, he was about to shout out his name when he suddenly felt something blast him a good five feet away from where he was standing. Rolling harshly when he hit the floor, he moaned in pain and laid there for a moment before gathering himself. He noticed he had some scratches on his body but didn't care.

Upon seeing Raven in her condition he knew he had to save her. To get her out of here. To get her home where she would be safe. Morphing into a snake, Beast Boy slithered over to Raven where he then easily morphed into a gorilla and gently scooped up the hurting and crying girl into his strong arms. Holding her close to his chest, he hid her from the others before starting to make a run for it. He wouldn't let anyone stop him. He may be injured, but when his good friend needed him, needed help, no one was going to stop him. **No one**.

That fact was proven a moment later when Mallah made the mistake of getting in his way, roaring with primal fury, his swung with his free hand and caught the mutant gorilla with a punch to the head, which sent him tumbling off to Beast Boy's right. Beast Boy winced as he felt several bones in his hand break, but he didn't care.

Raven felt herself being picked up and didn't resist. Feeling something furry she grasped onto it. She knew it was Beast Boy, her friend. She knew she could trust him. He wouldn't hurt her. She didn't know where he was taking her or why he was saving her. She just knew that she wanted the pain to stop inside her body. She was still sobbing and asking her rapist to stop hurting her. She was not aware that Slade had stopped. She was just hurting so much.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Asta felt pain shoot through her as she and Abel landed on the ground in heap, blood coming down her right leg from the minor injury she'd sustained in the blast. She looked around and saw Ion a few feet away from her, unconscious.

"Ion!" Starfire looked over at Ion, feeling tears form in her eyes, but before she move or crawl over to him, she lost consciousness.

Cyborg, who was blasted against the wall, saw Asta on the ground, crawling toward Ion. Cyborg went to them and he said, "Don't worry; I'm sure he's okay."

Then he looked down and saw blood coming from Ion's shoulder and midsection.

"Oh shit."

Beast Boy felt Raven cling onto his fur and hearing her beg for the pain to be over and the one who had abused her to stop. Feeling anger rise even further inside him, Beast Boy growled quietly. He didn't want to scare Raven even more. As he continued to move into the corridor unchallenged, he was thankful. Upon reaching outside, Beast Boy was certain he would have a clear run to Titans Tower. Morphing to human form, he said quietly to Raven, "Hold on Rae...hold on." He then morphed back into a gorilla and began to run as quickly as could, still holding onto Raven tightly.

Raven kept clinging onto him and when she heard his quiet voice she calmed down and just sobbed quietly but still held on to him tightly. She realized that it was only her and Beast Boy now. Slade was no longer around. She could feel the cold wind against her naked legs. She was still hurting but she was calming down now.

Back underground, Robin crouched on one of the support beams, and looked down, his friends were injured, except for Cyborg, Beast Boy had taken Raven. Starfire and Ion seemed to be out cold.

He then stood, and looked down at the blood coming from Ion's injuries. A feeling in his body suddenly made itself known, tapping into his telekinesis; he imagined the blood flowing off the ground, and into his body.

Abel had jumped aside as the rocket hit the wall just behind the Titans. He saw that Starfire and Ion were injured, and unconscious, and Ion was bleeding pretty badly. Asta's wounds seemed less serious, and she just knelt beside Ion. Cyborg had received some scrapes, but he looked as if he'd be alright.

He watched as Beast Boy rescued Raven and got her up the shaft to the surface. Then he noticed something else, Robin was gone. At first he began to panic, thinking the blast had killed him. He looked up and glared at Cain, he so wanted to finish this, now, but he knew that with the passage way being so narrow, and with wounded, and Cain holding Dragon, he knew it would be too dangerous.

He then looked, and noticed Ion's blood was rising off the floor, and a chill went through Abel.

Now he knew where Robin was, and what he was doing.

Cain smirked as he saw the damage, then he noted with curiosity, the blood rising into the shadows, where he'd seen Robin jump.

_"Interesting...It appears I was right..."_ He thought.

Asta then noticed something odd; Ion's blood was floating to the ceiling. She looked up and noticed a silhouette standing on a support beam in the shadows. She looked around and saw Abel, who was looking at the ceiling too.

She then knew it was Robin.

Cyborg also noticed the blood rising, he saw Asta look up where Robin was. He didn't have to look; he knew that all hell was about to break loose.

Slade stood up, watching what was happening. He saw the blood rise from the vampire's body toward the ceiling.

"What...what the hell is going on here?"

"It would seem, the Teen Titans have made a surprise move." Came the smooth, eerie electronic voice of Brain.

When Robin had eaten his fill, he sighed, a deep, guttural sound, and then he opened his red eyes, that were now glowing with strength and power.

He looked down at Slade, and smiled.

Abel looked up and saw the eyes. "This is going to get ugly." he muttered.

Cain saw the eyes too, and was beaming. He'd found Crusnik 05, and from the look of things, he'd learned how to use his powers years ago and had been holding back in his previous fight with Dragon, or he'd only just discovered them; then in that case, the boy was a quick learner.

Dragon's jaw dropped as she saw Robin, the Titan leader, a Crusnik? This is was insane!

But if he was a Crusnik, he must be Crusnik 05. Dragon felt something go through her like a knife. Like familiarity, like she knew him from before.

Slade's grey eye went wide as he muttered, "What? What's going on? What is this? Cain?!" He turned to Cain,

"What's going on, Cain?! You know I don't like surprises."

Cain merely started chuckling at Slade's yell, finally taking his eyes off the silhouetted Crusnik above them, he looked at Slade, grinning.

"Why Slade, it's nothing to be worried about, it's only Crusnik 05, the one I 'misplaced'."

Slade's heart started to hammer inside his chest he saw Crusnik 05, his ex-apprentice, Robin, in the shadows with red eyes. Then he felt a feeling he never felt before.

Fear.

Robin smiled as he saw Slade's reaction.

_"Watch this then..."_ he thought, as he commanded his wings to emerge, then spread them, and series of lightning bolts surging through him, illuminating him completely in an eerily blue halo.

When he spoke, his voice was the same demonic voice it always was when he was 75 percent Crusnik, only now, there was a definite sense of power to it, a definite sense...

...of something evil.

_**"You are vermin. Prey. I will hunt you. Stalk you. Kill you. Devour you."**_

Abel looked up at his son, his eyes widened when he put on the 'light show', but he felt an odd sense of pride, which quickly vanished at Robin's words.

Cain had stopped chuckling at Robin's demonstration of power, he'd also stopped smiling. He remembered Abel's display of power during their fight in the skies over Albion, and he knew one thing for certain; with Robin on Abel's side, and Dragon showing signs of defection, he could suddenly find himself uncomfortably outnumbered.

Dragon took that moment of distraction and slipped out of Cain's hold and moved into the shadows.

Slade's grey eye blinked as he quickly took out his bo-staff. He felt the sense of fear rising as he took a step back, only to be stopped by another body.

Dragon had escaped Cain's clutches.

She whispered in his ear,

"It looks like Robin wants revenge, dear father." She then said to Robin,

"Here you are! Fresh meat!" She then threw Slade to the ground, right below Robin.

Mallah meanwhile, had stood and moved beside his two colleagues.

"It seems the situation is getting out of control, no?"

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back at the Tower, Raven was in her room. She was still wearing the clothes she wore when she was…she couldn't even say it. She looked out her window and she felt nothing.

Nothing but the pain.

She could still feel Slade inside of her. She could still feel the pain as he intruded inside of her. Her purity... her innocence was lost. Slade had taken her virginity by force and now she had to suffer for it. She remembered what had happened to her mother and she felt her tears fall anew.

Why didn't Robin come sooner? Why didn't he save her?

In fact, why did she even care? Robin didn't care about her anymore. She could feel it within her very soul. Robin only cared about one thing.

Revenge.

OoOoOoOoOoOoO

Back in the underground room, Robin raised his sword, that had materialized after his feeding; the blade of which had turned to crystal, specifically, Ruby. Another thing Robin noted was the faint blue of a lightning bolt running down the length of the blade.

Raising the sword in his right hand, he jumped, letting out a roar as he came down on Slade, bringing the sword down and severing his bo-staff, with a round-house kick, knocked him back.

"I'll deal with you in a minute, insect." he then turned to Cain, and glared at him.

"If you threaten any of my friends, or continue to help any of these pathetic creatures that dare call themselves sentient, you will meet his fate."

Cain just smirked. "Really, 05, is that anyway to talk to family?"

Robin's eyes just narrowed, then he sensed something in his mind, Raven was in pain.

"Hmm...I'll deal with you later, Cain. Right now, I've got other things to do."

Then he turned round, picked up Slade and slammed him against the wall, then gripped his right arm, and pulled, until he heard a satisfying 'crack', then he moved to the other arm, and did the same.

Then, letting out another guttural growl, and slammed an electrically charged fist into Slade's crotch, opened his fist, then clenched it, until he heard several more light 'cracks', then twisted his fist.

Robin grinned, showing his fangs, his eyes glowing. He then dropped Slade who crumpled to the floor, and then he turned and took off up the shaft, leaving the others. He was heading back to the tower.

--

Abel winced as he saw Robin maul Slade, then drop him. In a strange way, he ALMOST felt sorry for Slade, not definitely sorry, but almost.

"Asta, Cyborg, get Starfire and Ion to the surface." he then looked at Dragon, just as he was about to say something, Cain struck her from behind.

"It seems your loyalties are becoming clouded, dear Rachel." Cain said smoothly.

Dragon slammed into the ground, turning back into her normal form. She lifted her head, her glasses back on her face, but broken and her red hair tousled.

--

Madame Rouge, who stood aside watching the whole thing, saw Cain knock Dragon off her feet.

She smirked as she walked forward and said, "Vell, little Dragon, it seems the tables have finally turned!" She then reached forwards, and grabbed her, wrapping her arms tightly around Rachel's midsection, squeezing her.

Rachel felt her breath being crushed out of her as Rouge began to slowly suffocate her. Panicking, she looked toward Abel, her light blue eyes matching his.

"_Help me!"_ she pleaded in her mind, hoping that she's somehow get the message from her expression.

--

Slade, meanwhile, was not faring too well, most of the bones in his body had been broken, he was bleeding internally, he was toast, and he knew it. But he was determined to make every last second he had left count, glaring up at Robin, he managed to cough out.

"You're too late, Robin. Your little Raven is never going to forgive you."

--

Seeing what Rouge was doing to Rachel, Abel reached into his jacket and pulled out his gun, cocked it, and released the safety, aiming it at her.

"Release her, and you will be shown leniency."

"You fool." a mechanical voice sounded, as a small motorized pedestal rolled into view. Abel's blue eyes switched to those of the Brain.

"You can not hope to defeat my best agent. Madame Rouge, crush her, then take care of this minor annoyance. Then go above ground with our forces and finish the Titans."

Rouge smiled as she said, "Gladly." She then threw Rachel against the wall and grabbed Abel.

She whispered, "Ve are going to finish this, right now." Rouge then took him up to the surface, determined to finish the arrogant priest.

Once they were on the surface, Rouge spun around 180 degrees and slammed Abel into a concrete wall.

She looked into Abel's eyes and said, "You know 'zat you are no match for me, priest. Prepare to die."

A dangerous smile curled Abel's lips as Rouge spoke.

"I'm not ready to die just yet." Grinding his teeth, he managed to tare himself free of her grip and drop the floor, before sidestepping a lunge, then back-flipping away from another. Rouge smirked too as she reached her arms back to get ready for the kill.

"Remember 'zis, priest, because 'zese are your final moments."

Abel's smile vanished as he took off his glasses, and with a calm, collected voice that had a faint hint of regret and pity to it, said; "No, terrorist, these are your final moments.

"Nano-Machine, Crusnik 02, Power output, 80 Percent, Activate."

As the change occurred, he raised his scythe above his head, brandishing it like a golf club; he then spread out his wings, letting his electrical powers surge through them.

"Now, Madame Rouge, prepare to die!" Abel growled in his low, guttural voice.

Madame Rouge saw what was in front of her and she backed away, her usually fierce exterior loosing some of its edge.

"You're...you're one of them...?!" she cried in alarm.

"Yes." Came the growled reply. "Although I made a promise, never to kill, I will not allow a threat such as you to continue to exist. You have threatened my friends, you have threatened my children, that I cannot overlook, or forgive."

--

Cyborg and Asta saw what was going on, and then Cyborg remembered something.

He turned to Asta, "Take care of the others, I need to go back." Asta nodded,

"Go and get Rachel."

Cyborg smiled as he jumped back down the hole into Slade's Lair, ignoring the fight between Able and Rouge. When he finally reached the main chamber of the lair, snarled at what he saw.

Rachel was sitting against the wall, blood coming from her mouth. He knelt next to her and scanned her.

He sighed with relief, "You're okay, Rae. You're okay." Cyborg then brushed some hair away from her face, but as he did, she opened her light blue eyes slightly.

Even though her vision was blurry, she could tell it was Cyborg. She smiled weakly,

"Cy..." Cyborg placed his finger on her lips, "Don't talk you need your strength."

Rachel shook her head, "I tried...Cy...I tried… to save her..." She whispered, tears running down her face.

Cyborg nodded, "I know, Rachel." He then hugged her to him as she cried.

--

Abel smiled dangerously as Rouge realized what she'd gotten herself into.

He then lashed out with a fist and sent a powerful blast of electricity straight at her, hitting her in the stomach; he then dived forwards, swinging his scythe round with a low toned roar as he got near her.

"Monsieur Mallah, finish them." said Brain, referring to the Titan and Rachel.

"No." Cain interrupted. "Allow me." he said stepping forward. Raising his arms, palms facing forwards, he smiled maliciously.

--

Rouge held her ground as her hand flew to her cut open stomach. She felt weak as she fell to her knees in agony.

She looked up at Abel, "Please... have mercy………"

--

Cyborg heard a voice behind them. He turned his head, looking over his shoulder at Cain.

He stood up quickly, holding up Rachel. "You leave her alone." Rachel groaned out,

"Cy...stop...you don't know...how...powerful he is."

Cyborg nodded, "I do and I'll be willing to fight for your safety." The girl next to him blinked as she smiled slightly.

--

Abel looked down at her, he spoke in that same gravelly voice.

"Yes, I will grant you mercy, this time, so I will not kill you. Instead I give you this warning: The Brotherhood of Evil is finished, you will all fall, not by my hand, but by the hands of my children."

--

Cain smirked as the Titan moved to defend that disobedient wretch.

Turning his palms so they faced each other, he brought his hands together in a clap, sending out a powerful sonic shock wave in their direction.

--

Robin, meanwhile, was just a few moments from reaching Titan's Tower; he didn't know what he was going to say to Raven, he probably figured she'd want to be left alone. Maybe he'd try talking to Beast Boy.

As he settled on the roof, he began making his way towards the stairwell, reverting to his human form as he did so.

--

Madame Rouge stood up as Abel granted her mercy. She nodded, "Yes...we will meet again, Abel Nightroad, be sure of z'hat."

With that, she stood up and disappeared.

--

Cyborg's human eye went wide as the sonic blast was coming toward them. He held Rachel tight and preparing for the blast, but it didn't come.

He looked and saw Asta standing in front of them, on her hurt leg.

Asta groaned as she stood on her broken leg, but she glared at Cain as she held the blast back,

"If you want to kill them, you have to go through me first, Cain."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOoO

Meanwhile back at Titans Tower: Beast Boy was still in front of Raven's door, still worried and still feeling protective of her. Pacing back and forth in an attempt to calm himself down, he thought about what had been done to her and the mere thought made his blood boil with rage. But he knew he had to calm down. If Raven needed him for _anything_ then he would do that task without whining and he would do it gladly.

Pacing in his Doberman form, he would stop and look at her door with concern in his eyes and his ears drooped down. He wished he could go in there and comfort her, but no, he wouldn't. He respected her too much and would let her be alone as long as she needed. Though, as he grew tired of pacing, he sat down and looked around often, making sure that he wouldn't miss a thing. No one was going into her room without his or Raven's permission. No-one.

--

Cain chuckled as he saw Asta deflect his blast. "Why, my dear Astharoshe, I thought you'd never ask to be the first to die." And with that, he sent out another sonic blast.

Abel blinked once she'd disappeared, then he felt the ground beneath him shake.

Walking to the edge of the shaft, he jumped down, and approached Cyborg.

"Cyborg, get her to the surface, and then get everyone back to the Tower, Asta and I will deal with this."

Meanwhile, the Brain chose this moment to speak up.

"What have you done with Madame Rouge?"

"She still lives, though the next time we meet, she will not be so fortunate. I warned her, as I now warn you, the Brotherhood of Evil will fall. Soon."

"You jest. You are not a threat to us. We-" the Brain started, but Abel cut him off.

"Your 'Agent' barely escaped with her life, the only reason she did was because I made a promise long ago to never kill anyone, but I have been forced to break that promise on occasion."

The Brain paused for a moment. "Then we will take our leave. I promise, you will see us again, Crusnik 02. Come, Monsieur Mallah."

And with that, the brain moved back into the shadows.

"Finally." Cain muttered "I thought that thing would never leave." he then looked up to regard Abel, still in his Crusnik form. He just smiled.

--

Cyborg smiled as he pulled Rachel to her feet next to the shaft. He also noticed that Ion was awake. He said to Cyborg, "What happened?"

He then saw Rachel, "What's she doing here?" Cyborg put his hand up, "I'll explain later, let's just get out of here, Asta and Abel will handle this."

Ion nodded as he picked up Starfire, bridal style and the four of them ran to the T-Car and back to the tower.

--

Asta stood next to Abel, she said sarcastically, "Nice of you to show up, tovaras. Good timing."

Abel smirked as he brandished his scythe in Cain's direction.

"The corridors are quite narrow; we're not going to have much room to maneuver."

"Don't worry Abel, you won't get the chance." And with that, Cain quickly threw a smoke bomb on the floor, filling the corridor with thick grey smoke, when it cleared, Cain was gone.

"Damnit!" Abel yelled, throwing his scythe down.

OoOoOoOoOoOo

Back at the tower, Robin exited the stairwell on the level that held their quarters. As he approached his destination, he saw a green Doberman standing in the hall way, his stopped.

"How's she doing?"

Beast Boy was still in front of Raven's door and was still in his Doberman form when he caught something from the corner of his eye. Quickly facing it, he was ready to attack but relaxed as he saw it was Robin. Morphing into his human form he looked from her door to Robin and sighed,

"I don't think she's doing too well dude. She's been in there since I brought her here." He drooped his ears and looked down at the ground. Looking for some hope that she would be all right, he looked at Robin, "Do you think she'll be all right?"

Robin sighed,

"I don't know, she's been through something bad, it'll take some time for her to recover, and it won't be easy."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When she saw that Cain was gone, Asta said, "You can say that again. Now, what are we going to do?" Abel turned back to his normal state, adjusting his glasses on his face before saying.

"We lie low for now. Then when Cain strikes again, we'll be ready for him."

**Well, that's chapter 9 folks. Like I said, sorry it took so long, the next chapter will be up when it's ready.**

**And remember, please review. :)**


	10. Aftermath

**To forgive all sins.**

**By Guardian of Azarath and MysticGoth.**

**Summery: Teen Titans/Trinity Blood Crossover. Post-Tokyo. Seventeen years after the TB series, Abel, Ion, and Asta continue their search for Cain, but Cain has other plans for them. Plans involving the relationship between Abel and Esther and their children. But how does the Titans fit in this puzzle? Avert Not Thine Eyes as we take you into a story that will amaze and stupefy you into the world of chaos. Pairings: Rob/Star, eventually Rae/Rob, Abel/Esther, Star/Ion, and Cyborg/OC.**

**Disclaimer: I own nothing, Teen Titans © DC Comics and Cartoon Network. Trinity Blood, and it's characters © Sunao Yoshida. (1970-2004) Gonzo Studios and Funmations Studios.**

**AUTHOR'S WARNINGS: Trinity Blood is set in a post-apocalyptic world where the Roman Catholic Church/the Vatican is portrayed as a military power as well as a spiritual one. The series also strongly implies major and controversial changes in the Church, such as women being bishops and cardinals as well as romantic relationships and quite possibly marriage between members of the clergy.**

**AN: Sorry for the long update, too me a while to get round to proofing this thing.**

**AN2: A slight warning! Several characters die in this installment! All in mostly gruesome ways.**

**AN3: A big Thank you to both Burning Truth, for reviewing the last chapter, and my angel, MysticGoth whom without, this story (and others I have going) probably never would have made it off the ground.**

**Chapter 10: Aftermath**

oOoOoOoOoOoOo

Still in the corner of her room, Raven wrapped her arms around her knees. Tears fell down her face as she still felt the pain of the rape coursing through her. She just wanted to die right there and then; she didn't want to live with the pain of this anymore. She knew she couldn't, she stood up shakily and went toward her door. But before she opened it, she heard Robin's voice coming from outside. Raven felt sadness and pain running through her once more at the thought of Robin. He didn't save her. He didn't.

He had been too late.

~*~*~*~*~

Beast Boy nodded at what Robin said. "She hasn't come out of her room since…it happened. I'm worried about her." Placing a hand on Beast Boy's shoulder, Robin said, "She'll be okay. At least I hope so." Seeing the expression on Robin's face, Beast Boy knew that Robin did in fact have feelings for Raven.

But he knew not to be that stupid and mention it. He didn't want to be Demon and Crusnik meat. Especially seeing what Robin was capable of. Instead he cleared his throat and said. "But we still need to check on her." Taking his hand off Beast Boy's shoulder, he went over to the door. He then knocked on the door, speaking gently to her through the door.

"Raven? Can I talk to you?"

But what he got in response was silence. He sighed as he then heard the annoying voice in the back of his head again.

"_What did you expect? You let her get raped by our hated enemy! Jeez and I thought you were smart."_

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Cyborg had Starfire and Rachel, who were still unconscious, on two separate beds and was setting up a third one for Raven.

He then said to Ion. "Stay here. I'm going to find Raven, she needs treatment." Ion nodded as he sat next to Starfire's bed, holding her hand. Cyborg watched this with curious intent, but he knew not to pry. So, he walked out of the room, leaving Ion and Starfire alone.

After Cyborg left, Ion turned back toward Starfire.

He asked her. "How are you feeling?" Starfire shrugged as she looked down at their conjoined hands. "I do not know. How should I be feeling? My best friend was violated, Ion." Ion nodded. "I know. I'd never wish that on anybody, especially Raven. She's been nothing but kind to me, Abel, and Asta. She didn't deserve that." Starfire sighed as she squeezed Ion's hand.

"Raven and I are best friends. We have been ever since we switched bodies…" she noticed Ion's confusion look, "do not ask. In that time, we learned more about each other and I learned more about Raven. What she does, her sarcasm and her wit, it's all a façade. Raven does feel like everyone else and she is a very kind person."

Ion nodded again before he stood up and hugged Starfire close to him. He knew that she needed his comfort.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

When Cyborg arrived at Raven's room, he said to his leader, "Yo man, we need to get Raven out of the room so we can heal her.

Beast Boy shook his head at what Cyborg said. "Do you really think that's a good idea dude? I mean, she's just been well...hurt...by a man...what should we do Robin?" He wanted to help Raven, but he was clueless on how they could help her.

Robin sighed as he looked at the silent door.

"I don't know, but for right now, I don't think it would be a good idea for any man, friend or not, to go near her. I think our best bet would be Star when she's up to it, or we call in Bumblebee...or we could let Asta take a look."

Cyborg then added. "Rachel could check her out; she told me a while back she was studying to be a nurse at college. She may be not be qualified yet, but she knows what to do." Robin thought for a moment, still looking at the door.

"Yeah, maybe, but in the end, it's Raven's choice."

Beast Boy followed Robin's gaze and said exasperatingly. "Yeah, but did you forget? Raven's locked herself in her room, we can't get her out. And she's changed the override codes."

Robin was about to answer when he heard another voice behind them. "Maybe I can help her." Turning around, Robin narrowed his eyes on Abel. "We don't need your help." Abel raised an eyebrow before saying. "Watch it, Robin. Anyway, I could try and get her out." Cyborg and Beast Boy looked at each other and shrugged. Cyborg told Abel, nodding in encouragement.

"Go right ahead."

Robin looked like he was about to protest, but Cyborg said to him. "Let Abel try. He's more reliable than you at the moment."

Robin narrowed his eyes at Cyborg. "What's that supposed to mean?" Cyborg crossed his arms as he glared at Robin. "I mean if you didn't waste your time, we might have saved her."

That made Robin's anger boil over the edge as he shouted at his friend.

"Don't you think I wanted to prevent that?! Don't you think for one second that I didn't want to save her! Because I did and that should be good enough for you!"

And with that, Robin walked away. He needed to be alone. He felt his Crusnik side going through a whole lot of different emotions at that moment. He felt sadness, guilt, betrayal, and anger all rolled into one. He needed to get some fresh air, maybe then he'll be calm enough to talk to Raven.

-~-~-~-

Abel knew that Robin didn't know he saw, but he could tell he saw tears behind that mask. He really did blame himself for this. He then looked at Cyborg. "That was really uncalled for." Cyborg nodded glumly. "I know, but he needed to hear it." Getting back to the task at hand, Abel went to Raven's door.

"Raven? It's Abel. Can I come in?"

He then heard a muffled response, but with his hearing, he heard the words clear as a bell.

"You can, but the others can't."

Hearing that, Abel turned to Cyborg and Beast Boy. "You two need to leave. She only wants to see me."

Beast Boy's jaw went slack as he stared at the door to the priest.

"Why?"

"Because I'm the only one she trusts right now."

Cyborg sighed as he said to Beast Boy. "Let's leave him. Abel can take care of this."

Abel turned back to the door, placing his hand on it.

"Go check on the others."

Cyborg smiled and nodded before he dragged Beast Boy down the hall.

Looking back at the door, Abel heard Raven open it from the inside. He felt her emotions flood at him. He smelled tears, blood, and sex all coming from her. He felt his heart constrict at that. She really didn't deserve what happened to her.

Raven looked at Abel and said. "Thank you. I don't want to face them right now." Abel nodded. "I understand. You've been through a terrible ordeal."

Blinking back her tears, Raven walked back into her room. Abel, seeing it as a sign to follow her, went inside as the door closed behind him. He saw Raven sitting on her bed, with only but her cloak to cover herself with.

Abel stood back from her, knowing that getting too close would be the worse thing to do at this moment. Instead, he saw a black robe by her bathroom door. He picked it up and handed it to her.

"Here, I think this is a whole lot better than your cloak." Raven smiled slightly. "Not much better." Abel turned around to let Raven have her privacy as she put the robe on. She felt her heart hammering nervously as she noticed Abel turning away.

She put her robe on quickly before sitting back down on her bed. "You can look now." Abel turned back around and smiled at her. "Do you want to talk about it?" Raven shook her head. "It's too horrible to even talk about it." Abel sighed. "You know we need to make sure you're okay, Raven."

"I know, but I don't want any man touching me."

Abel nodded. "I know that's why I think Rachel would be the best choice to check on you. Cyborg did say that she's studying to be a nurse."

"Yeah, but I wonder if she ever had to deal with a woman who was raped?"

She looked up at Abel then with pleading in her eyes.

"Why didn't he save me, Father? Why?" Abel kneeled down in front of her. "Raven, he tried. He really did. He…" Sighing, Abel shook his head, "I don't know what he wants at this moment." Raven stood up, leaving Abel where he was to go over to her window. "I can feel him right now. He feels guilty," she reached her hand up and touched the glass, "and he's in pain. He's in pain because of me. He didn't want me hurt. But I still feel like I can't forgive him. Slade may have raped me, but Robin should've saved me."

Abel stood up. "Raven…" Turning back around with a glare in her eyes, she said. "You know he should've. He said he'd always be there for me, but now…he's not. He left me to bleed on that floor while he let his Crusnik side take over him. He's not the Robin I know anymore. He's a monster." She turned around before she muttered, clenching her fists. "Just like him." Abel looked confused. "Who?" Raven closed her eyes as she felt rage and sadness take over her.

"Slade. Robin is just like him."

Abel went and put his hand on her shoulder, but he then heard Raven growl out, "Don't touch me." Normally, Abel would be terrified, but now all he wanted to do was help Raven.

"Raven…"

He then heard her growl out looking at him over her shoulder with red eyes.

"Leave me be."

Nodding, Abel took his hand off her shoulder and walked out of her room.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Robin decided to take his bike and ride downtown to think. He needed to clear his mind, but all he could think about was Raven. He knew he did something horrible and he knew he had been too late to save her. Tears formed in his eyes at that thought. He never meant for her to get hurt. He closed his eyes as he braked in front of the bank. He hung his head low as one tear slowly came down his face.

But then heard an alarm, then the front of the bank blew out to reveal the Hive five, accompanied by Atlas.

A sudden pain in his mind caused him to stop, emotions started to pour over him, he dropped to his knees and groaned in pain, his Crusnik side began to force its way to the surface and took control, within a few seconds, it had forced its way out, to 75 percent.

-~-~-~-~-

"Move it you snot-mungers! We gotta hurry before those crud-sniffers show up!" Gizmo yelled as Billy Numerous and Mammoth hauled out the loot, Private Hive, See-more, Kid Wykkydd, and Atlas were standing guard.

"Yeah." Mammoth put in and then he paused. "Hey, you guys hear that?"

"What?" See-more asked. Then the others heard it, a low, guttural growling. There was a flash of lightning, and on the building across the street they saw...something, with wings and two glowing red eyes.

"What the hell is that...?" Private Hive asked. The creature seemed to smile, snarl, then dive into the air, heading straight for them. Private Hive wasn't sure what happened, one moment, the creature was jumping off the side of a building towards them, the next, there was a flash of lightning, and it was gone.

"Ok, where the hell did that thing-UUUAAAAGGGGGHHHHH!!!!" His sentence was cut short as a ruby blade suddenly erupted from his chest, through his armor.

**"WHAT THE HELL?!"** Gizmo screamed as the limp body of his comrade fell to the floor with a wet 'thud'.

It took a few seconds for the rest of them to realize exactly what just happened.

It was then that they saw it. A figure, dressed in black, with what looked like wings, and glowing red eyes that fixed on each of them. A long ruby sword clutched in its right hand, a light blue-white bolt of lightning seemed to run down the length of the blade's center, like it had been frozen there when the crystal blade was forged.

As the group watched, arcs of electricity started to shoot from its wings in random directions.

"MAMMOTH! ATLAS! TAKE IT DOWN!" Gizmo yelled.

Mammoth was the first to charge, he drew back his fist then lunged it forwards. The creature easily grabbed the incoming fist, and started to crush it in its hand.

"HEY! GET THIS FREAK OFFA ME!" Mammoth yelled. Atlas chose that moment to charge, but the creature swung Mammoth into the air by his fist, and threw him at the charging robot.

Mammoth's impact merely slowed the robot's progress as he then pushed Mammoth aside, who was cradling his broken hand, and continued to charge.

"NO ONE DEFEATS ATLAS! ESPECIALLY NOT SOME INFERIOR HALF-BREED!" He swung his fists and managed to land a right hook on the creature's face, knocking it back into a building, the sword clattering to the floor.

"Atlas stands victorious!"

He then struck a victory pose to prove his point and was suddenly struck full in the chest by several bolts of lightning that shot straight from the hole in the wall. Atlas didn't have time to scream as the creature, seemingly skewing lightning, dived out the hole and impaled Atlas with a glowing, electrified fist. Atlas stood paralyzed for a few seconds; electricity causing through him and then with a massive burst of energy, his body was ripped apart in an explosion of flame and energy.

"You sure about that? I'd like to get a second opinion." The creature asked rhetorically.

"Crud..." Gizmo muttered as Atlas was turned to scrap metal. Mammoth stumbled over, still cradling his hand.

"Gizmo, we're getting creamed, we gotta bail."

"Yeah, I know. Hey Kid Wykkydd! Get us outta here!"

Kid Wykkydd nodded and dived next to Gizmo and Mammoth, enshrouded them in his cloak, and they vanished.

"Hey! What about us?!" Numerous yelled, as he spilt into several copies of himself.

"And us!" the five clones chimed in.

"You die." said a low, menacing voice, as a clawed hand came out of nowhere, and wrapped around the face of one of the Billy's, and pulled. There was a wet ripping sound as his face was ripped off. He screamed and staggered back, covering his face or what was left of it. Another clawed hand then wrapped round his skull, and squeezed.

With another sickening crunch, the scream stopped and that clone dropped to the floor.

"Uh oh..." The other Billies chirped.

The creature then picked up its sword, and proceeded to throw it like a boomerang.

The four Billy clones were all cut down quickly, leaving only the original cowering as the creature stood over him.

"P-p-p-please...!" Billy begged.

"Okay since you asked so nicely." The creature replied, bringing the sword down on Billy's back, sticking him to the floor.

See-more watched all of this, terrified. What the hell was this thing? After it had killed Numerous, it turned to him, his one big eye fixed on the two glowing red ones.

"You're a demon! Stay back!" He yelled, backing away. He cursed Wykkydd, Gizmo and Mammoth for abandoning them to this thing.

"I am Crusnik, a Vampire that feeds on the blood of other Vampires." That voice, even though it was low and gravelly, it sounded familiar. See-more looked again at the creature and its suit. He recognized it now, it was all black, but it was easy to identify now; the blood red R symbol was hard to miss.

"Robin...?!" He squeaked.

"Now you see me…" He growled.

The creature smiled as it then reached out and grabbed See-more's head by his eye and pulled.

"Now you don't." Robin said, chuckling, reveling in his new-found power, his Crusnik side loving the chaos he was causing.

For anyone standing down the street, all they would have heard next would have been a high-pitched scream, followed by a sudden burst of lightning as the creature that had just killed half the members of the Hive Five, plus one ally, took off into the night sky, the lightning bolts it generated mixing with those of the storm.

-~-~-~-

Feeling something stir inside her body, Raven felt rage coursing through her veins that wasn't her own. She clutched at her chest as she felt Robin coursing through her. Her closed eyes opened and widened big as she felt the rage build up further inside Robin's demonic form. No... this couldn't be happening. So much pain... so much death. Didn't he realize that he was killing her from the inside out? Raven felt the deaths come one by one and it only tore at her heart. Robin was killing her. The pain seemed worse than ever and she was choking on her own tears. She cried and cried and couldn't stop herself. He had lost it. He had lost the ability to see that she needed him to be here for her. Not kill villains who hadn't hurt her.

It was all right to arrest... not kill. Robin's thirst for blood blinded him and now she had lost everything. Not only her virginity and purity but now also the one she loved. He didn't know what true love could be anymore because his eyes were blinded by hatred toward those who did wrong. She had once destroyed the earth. Would he kill her just because she had done that? Would his blood thirst only stop when the one he loved deep inside was dead? She wasn't sure, but she hoped he'd stop sooner than that.

She fell to her knees as the pain and sorrow hit her hard, she choked on her tears every time she had to breathe in air. She had lost everything...

-~-~-~-

Abel, who had decided to give talking to Raven a second chance, paused outside her door, contemplating his next move. But as he knocked on her door, he felt something and heard something.

"Raven?" He called out.

Abel waited, but got no response, fearing something was wrong, he managed to pry his fingers into the door jam and work the door open a little. As he forced the door open and looked in. Seeing Raven lying on the floor, he forced his way in and rushed to her side. Kneeling down, he gathered her up in his arms and held her to him.

"Raven! Raven! Speak to me!"

oOoOoOoOoOo

At the Brotherhood's base in Paris, where the Brotherhood had been defeated once, they now stood assembled again.

With them stood Cain, overseeing the final stages of construction of the Time Machine he'd used in his own time, using the same designs. He had something special in mind once it was operational.

The previous machine he'd built hadn't been as stable, and had apparently shorted out after he last used it. A fact he'd discovered when he'd arrived back in this time about a week ago. Now he ordered the Brain to build him a more stable version.

"The device will be ready soon." Brain commented. Cain nodded.

"What about the operatives you left in Jump City? The Hive Five?"

"Their orders were to lay low and avoid attracting the attention of the Titans."

At that moment, Kid Wykkydd, and a traumatized Gizmo and Mammoth materialized in the middle of the complex.

"THAT'S IT! WE QUIT! IT DOESN'T PAY TO WORK WITH YOU SNOT-FACED CRUD BALLS!" Gizmo screamed.

Madame Rouge raised an eyebrow when she saw the three, all three of them looked like they'd been in a rather nasty scrape.

She marched up to them. "Vhat happened? Your orders vere to lay low."

"WE WERE ATTACKED!" Gizmo screamed. "SOME FREAKIN' BIRD-MONSTER THING! It killed Billy, Private Hive and Atlas, probably See-more too!"

"And you did not stay, to fight?" Brain asked. "Pity. I expected better from my operatives."

"We were getting murdered!" Mammoth shot back. "Literally! Like the runt says, we quit! We might as well go join the Titans, it'll be safer."

Rouge glared at them, "Vhat you say 'is treason! Be careful vhat you say, children." She then looked at them curiously. "A bird-monster creature? Z'hat sounds like one of zhe Crusniks..."

"A what?!" Gizmo asked. "YOU MEAN YOU KNEW THAT THING WAS OUT THERE AND YOU DIDN'T TELL US?! OH THAT DOES IT! WE'RE OUTTA HERE!" He yelled, before walking towards the exit. "Com'on you two, I'm sure the Titan's would love to know where these losers are."

"Halt. You may not leave." Brain commanded. Before he could issue another order to stop them, Wykkydd had already enveloped Gizmo and Mammoth, and the three were gone.

oOoOoOoOoOo

Raven heard a familiar voice and felt someone holding her; she barely registered Abel's worried voice as she spoke in a sad tone.

"Father…you've got to help me…help him. He's out of control. His emotions are killing me. The bond we have, it's letting me feel what he feels. But these emotions, these impulses, they're alien, not natural, not human."

Abel looked out toward the window, where he could see lightning in the distance. He asked her, seriously.

"Raven, where did Robin go? What's he doing?"

She heard his question and whispered, "He is lost in thirst for blood. He no longer loves anything... but blood." She lowered her head. "He failed to protect me from Slade; he wants to make the world pay."

Abel looked down at Raven. "What do you mean Raven?" He then stood and laid Raven down on her bed, then moved to the window and looked out. He could see even more that the lightning was covering Jump City; he knew that the city was in danger.

"Robin...oh no..."

-~-~-

Rachel, who had been awake for a while and was now sitting in the Titan's Main Room, laid her head back on the couch. But as she did, she felt hands on her shoulders. She looked up and saw Cyborg looking down at her. "You okay?"

Rachel nodded. "Yeah and there's something I wanted to ask you, why did you save me? I hurt your team; I was Slade's apprentice, a plot in his sick twisted game, why?"

Cyborg smiled. "Well, you tried to save Raven. That's a point in my book."

Rachel frowned. "That's just it, I tried to save her, but it wasn't enough." She then stood up, away from Cyborg, to look out of the window. She whispered to herself as she placed her hand on the cold glass. "I couldn't save her from Slade, just like I couldn't save Terra."

She then felt this cold feeling running down her spine. She saw in the distance that lightning and thunder was rolling in and the rain was falling heavily. Rachel gasped as she recognized the lightning.

"Robin." She then turned to run towards the doors, but Asta stopped her.

"Rachel, where are you going?" Rachel narrowed her eyes at Asta.

"That's my brother out there. I have to save him from himself and other innocent people!"

With that, she pushed Asta out of the way and ran towards the main entrance. Once outside, she whispered quietly.

"Nano-machine, Crusnik 06, Power Output 75 Percent. Activate." Then as her transformation took place, she said in her mind.

_"I'm coming for you...brother."_

She then spread out her black dragon wings and took to the air, once she'd gained enough height; she headed in the direction of the lightning storm. She had to stop her brother, stop him before he killed himself.

-~-~-~-

Abel turned from the window after shutting the curtain from the sight that tore through his very soul. As he walked past Raven's bed; he paused, and rested a hand on her forehead.

"Don't worry, I'll be back soon."

As he left her room and closed the door, he saw Beast Boy walking towards him, before the changeling said anything Abel spoke up.

"She needs to rest and be left alone for now. We need to get Robin back here."

Beast Boy looked confused yet again, but Abel turned and walked into the common room.

"I believe there is a situation developing somewhere in the city that needs our attention." His comment directed at everyone present, he noted Rachel wasn't present, and he figured he knew where she'd gone.

At the sight of Abel, Asta sighed with relief. "Abel, what should we do?" Abel fixed her with his gaze. "Well, first, we need to find out what he's doing in the city. But someone needs to stay here and watch Raven."

Cyborg pointed at Beast Boy. "Since he's kind of a watchdog, he'll stay and watch Raven."

Asta then said, "Okay, now we got that handled. Abel, isn't it obvious what he's doing? He's taking his revenge and rage against the city and its innocents. We have to stop him...I mean Rachel has already gone after him..."

Ion nodded. "We have to stop him anyway we can." He looked toward Abel. "I know he's your son, Abel, but he has to stop this nonsense before he really does damage or he'll end up killing himself and your daughter."

But before Abel could say anything, a portal appeared in the middle of the main room, and Gizmo and Mammoth fell out of it, followed by Kid Wykkydd.

"Hey! We made it!" Gizmo cheered.

Cyborg saw the three villains come out of the portal. "What the hell are you guys doing here?!"

"Hey, take it easy rust brain! We're not here to fight, we're here to help!" Gizmo shot back.

"Help? How?" Abel asked.

"We know where the Brotherhood of Clutch-heads is holding up." Gizmo replied.

"Wait...wait a minute! You know where the Brotherhood of Evil is hiding!? Where?!" Cyborg demanded.

"Yeah, they're in Paris, no-good jerk wads! When they made the sales pitch, they said nothing about getting massacred by some freaky bird-monster thing...." Gizmo grunted.

Abel looked shocked as he heard that, but it didn't surprise him in the least. Without looking at the now apparently ex-villains, he turned to everyone else. "We need to find him, now."

Just then, they heard the door open and Raven stepped through. Back in her original attire, she had her hood up and showed no sign of emotions whatsoever.

Abel turned as he noticed Raven enter the room. He noted that she was dressed back in her original attire. But that wasn't what caught his attention, it was the complete lack of feeling he was sensing, like she was a blank slate. When he saw her eyes, he saw how empty they were.

"This isn't good..." He muttered, before moving over to her.

"Raven?"

Raven just stood there staring blankly straight in front of her. Hearing Abel's voice, she let her eyes fall upon him and just said in an emotionless tone.

"No need to worry Father. We have work to do."

She turned her blank stare toward the city where she saw lightning rise into the air and walked toward the great windows which overlooked the city. She would use her powers to conceal Robin and bring him back to his normal self.

She turned toward the others and said in her monotone voice,

"Do we just stand here or do we actually do something to stop our leader?"

Starfire and Ion looked at each other, and then back at Raven. Starfire felt a cold chill run down her spine as she heard Raven's cold monotone voice. What had Robin done?

"Raven... you should..."

She stopped talking instantly when Raven gave her a cold stare and decided to keep her mouth shut. Abel decided that he'd have to do something about this, soon. He then looked at Gizmo, Mammoth and Kid Wykkydd.

"What about them?"

"Hey! We're standing right here you know!" Gizmo shot, but everyone ignored him.

Raven looked toward those who had once been her enemy and searched out through their feelings and emotions but found no malice or desire to betray.

"They may be of assistance."

With this, she engulfed everyone in her powers and left the tower, releasing them at the centre of the city where Robin was. She left the others and walked right into Robin's 'warpath'.

oOoOoOoOo

Robin was just cruising at an altitude of several hundred feet; he was flying slowly, looking for any villains that needed 'setting straight'. He wasn't going to bother with petty pick-pockets, no; he was looking for criminals on the scale of the Brotherhood of Evil. He didn't know where Gizmo, Kid Wykkydd and Mammoth had gotten to, he didn't really care now. A villain had hurt Raven in the worst possible way, and the part of him that was Crusnik, wasn't going to stand for it. He was going to protect her no matter what. Even if it meant destroying most of Jump's criminal population.

_"But..."_ His human rationale side reasoned, _"Maybe you're going about this the wrong way. Instead of killing criminals left, right and center, you should be helping Raven...."_

"I am." He growled to himself. Then his Crusnik side to him spoke, and it sounded worried. _"How? In case you haven't noticed, our link with her is being blocked; from her end."_

"Huh?"

As Robin paused on the tip of a spire, he noticed something, a change in the wind; something was coming towards him, fast. He turned, and in the post-sunset haze, made out the silhouette of a figure with wings flying towards him.

"Dragon?" He mused.

Rachel flew down into the city. As she flew, she noticed something up ahead.

"Robin."

She flew faster until she got close and started to circle him. When she did, she shouted at him, trying to be reasonable. "Robin! You've got to come back! Raven needs you and..." She then noticed the blood on his clothes and body. "What did you do?!"

Robin tilted his head at her, and then looked down, then back up at her. "Dealt with some troublesome former Hive students, and Atlas. Why? What's wrong with Raven?"

_"DUH! You really are a moron, aren't you?"_ His Crusnik side snapped inside his mind.

Rachel sighed as she said. "Raven's acting weird, not that I blame her..." She then flew in front of him, blocking his way, "She needs you, Robin. And don't think I don't know that you're my family Robin. You're my brother and I need you. We all need you to come back to the tower..." She flew closer, so she was right in his face. "AND HELP RAVEN!" She screamed so loud, that a hundred birds took flight in alarm from a nearby park.

Robin looked down at the city with a sort of bored look on his face, but in reality, he was thinking things through. On the one-side, he wanted to help Raven, but on the other, he was still pissed off.

"Alright, but then we find Gizmo, Kid Wykkydd and Mammoth, they got away, oh, and See-more will need taking care of, he's alive, but not in a good way."

-~-~-~-

Raven looked up with her cold violet eyes as she saw Rachel fly up to Robin and heard her scream at Robin. It was too late for him now. Too late to save her. Too late to say I'm sorry.

She raised her arms out and floated upwards toward both Robin and Rachel. She would stop them before they got into a fight. She ignored Rachel as she said to Robin with her ice cold voice while calling upon her powers and used them to restrain him.

"You've killed... killed innocents. You have gone from your purpose of saving the innocents and imprison those who haunt upon the innocents. I must do what is now necessary." She closed her eyes and when she opened them again they were blazing black and she raised her hands and engulfed Robin in her powers.

"I must take you down."

"Raven...wait!" Robin said in his gravely voice. He started to struggle against her energy. "Killed...innocents...The Hive Five are hardly innocents....Raven....I know, I overreacted..."

_"You think?"_ That same voice replied in his head. Robin continued on as if he didn't hear the voice inside his head."I failed to protect you from Slade, I can never take that back, but I can protect you from everything else, that's what I was doing!"

"Actually, no, you weren't, if you wanted to protect her, you should have gone straight to her, instead, you went out on the town. What do think Father will say?"

Rachel saw what Raven was doing so she grabbed Raven by the arms, causing the black energy to release Robin. Rachel said. "Raven, stop! He didn't know what he was doing, well, he knew what he was doing, but he did it for you. He wanted to protect you!"

Raven only brought her cold eyes upon Rachel and said. "Look around Rachel. Look upon the innocents who have lost their lives."

Beneath them lay corpses of the innocent. She got herself free from Rachel and said. "If this was for me... then I will take the blame on my shoulders for the deaths of the innocent." Looking at Robin she just said coldly. "You did nothing for me Robin. You ripped out my heart... and stepped on it. You played with my emotions... and killed them." She wasn't afraid to speak out her mind. She was cold and hollow. She wouldn't show her emotions... ever.

Robin looked confused at Raven. "What? What do you mean I killed innocents?" Then he looked down. "How the hell did that happen?" He muttered.

_"You're asking me? Geez, you ARE losing it, aren't you?" _

Raven looked at Robin with her violet cold eyes and answered. "You killed them Robin. You let your rage take over you and you killed without thinking... and so... you killed my soul. You must be put to justice."

Robin narrowed his red eyes, but they seemed to dim as they focused on Raven's empty ones. In fact, they seemed to dim so much that, for a few seconds, they reverted back to their human state. Raven engulfed Robin in her powers then and lowered toward the ground again with him. Releasing Robin in front of the team, she only stepped back and said.

"Hero or not... he must be brought to justice for the innocent lives he has taken."

As he saw Robin set down on the ground, Abel glared at him. He really was his father's son; a sinner through and through. And he'd committed the exact same sins as his father; he'd killed humans.

Gizmo, the instant he saw Robin the way he was, it brought his fear up to a total high. He squeaked out. "K-k-keep that f-f-f-freak away from me!"

Rachel flew down to the ground as Raven took Robin down. She landed next to Abel, who she noticed was glaring at Robin. She put a hand on her father's right shoulder, "It'll be okay...f-f-f-d-dad."

Cyborg looked at Robin and Raven and said. "Well, we need to get you back to the tower and we're not taking him to jail, Raven. He's our friend."

"So, what are we going to do with him?" Rachel asked. Cyborg shrugged. "No idea for the long term plan, but for now, we can put him in what we like to call the 'Safety Room', we used it to protect Raven last year, it's just about hard to get into as the Bat Cave."

-~-~-~-

Robin, meanwhile, reverted back to his normal form, keeping a close watched his sister, then turned his gaze to Abel, then to Raven, then back to Abel, before finally bringing it to rest on the cowering Gizmo, Mammoth and Kid Wykkydd. His deep blue eyes narrowed a little.

"What are THEY doing here?!"

"HEY! I didn't wanna come!"

Mammoth said from behind Gizmo, "Yes, we didn't want to come in case you killed us too!"

Rachel turned and regarded the others, mulling over what they had said about Raven.

"How long are we going to keep him there?"

Cy shrugged. "As long as we feel he needs to stay there."

Rachel nodded before looked back at the three ex-villains. "You better be careful." Mammoth nodded at her, before cowering. "Just don't hurt us alright?"

Asta sighed as she looked at the three of them.

"She's not going to hurt you. Nobody is..." She then glared at Robin as she said that.

"Got that, Robin? No more killing for you tonight."

Dragon changed back into Rachel as Asta was chewing out Robin. She looked toward her dad. "Dad, when we get back to the Tower, I want to talk to you about you and...mom. If you know who my mother was. I really want to know what our family was like."

Robin looked down over himself, noticing the blood; he tapped into a little of his telekinetic powers and drew the blood out of his uniform, formed it into a small sphere, then dropped it into a road-side drain. He then turned and walked to Raven. "Um, Raven, I'm sorry. I guess I just lost control of my anger." He gently reached up and lowered her hood, looking into her eyes for any sign of the Raven he knew.

"I'm sorry I wasn't fast enough to stop Slade, I promise I won't let anyone else hurt you."

He leaned forwards and planted a gentle kiss on her right cheek. "Ever again." He whispered against her cool skin.

Raven was surprised when Robin came to her and lowered her hood. She froze when he kissed her cheek, hearing his whisper. No... He was lying. Everyone was lying. There wasn't such a thing as love for her. Pulling back, she quickly raised her hood up and turned away from Robin.

Raven closed her eyes and began to silently chant her mantra over and over again to push back her sadness so she wouldn't take control. When she felt it all ease, she opened her eyes and looked down and said in her monotone voice. "It's too late."

Robin decided to be his typical stubborn self, and replied. "Raven, you know that it's never too late to try again. I told you once that you can live out your own destiny and I mean it, but not like this. I want you to live your life to the fullest, even if it's without...me."

That was enough for Raven; she forced him away from her, her emotions coming back full force. Her eyes turned red before saying. "Don't you ever touch me again, Richard Nightroad. I'm through with you." She turned away and cast the spell to take them all back to the Tower, except for Mammoth, Gizmo, and Kid Wykkydd.

"Hey! You snot-munchers! Forget about us!?"

Knowing nobody could hear him now, Gizmo said to the other two, "Let's go, it seems that we're on our own now."

oOoOoOo

As soon as Raven and the others arrived back at the Tower, they decided it was the time to get some rest, or more to the point, it was Abel's idea. Raven couldn't agree more with the priest. But one person wouldn't relent.

"Raven, please wait! I want to talk to you!" Robin said as Cyborg and Starfire dragged him in the direction of the Safety Room.

Ignoring Robin's voice behind her, Raven kept on walking. One part of her wanted to keep ignoring him, but the other…The other part of her wanted to find comfort in his arms. To hold him close until everything that happened today went away. But she knew it will never go away, not as long as Robin still killed without remorse.

When she arrived at her door, she felt a hand on her wrist. Raven turned around and saw Abel looking at her. She felt the worry and sorrow rushing out of him at that moment. She didn't have time for him now, or any of the others, she just wanted to rest.

"Please, Father, I just want to rest."

Abel nodded. "I understand, Rachel's agreed to give you an examination tomorrow, if you feel you're up to it."

Raven sighed then nodded, "Alright. First thing tomorrow morning after breakfast. Good night Father Abel."

"Good night Raven." Abel replied, bowing slightly as he stepped back, and let Raven close her door, sighing himself, the then turned and walked off, headed in the direction of the Safety Room.

oOoOoOo

In said room, Robin was sat on the floor, knowing the others could see him. Closing his eyes, he reached out to Raven through their bond, finding to his surprise, he was no longer being blocked, but, he then realized that was due to her fatigue. Deciding that he couldn't stop now, he tried to make contact.

"_Raven, I know the pain you must be feeling at this moment. But know this…I am truly sorry for what I did to you. I just wanted to know that."_

Raven felt her emotions came back full force as she said to him in mental fury. _"Sorry?! Sorry is not going to make me forgive what happened to me! You let Slade rape me! You didn't get there in time! So, what now am I supposed to say? 'Oh, I forgive you Robin, hold me'? No! I will never forgive you, Richard John Grayson or Nightroad or whatever you call yourself now!"_

She then turned toward her bed, re-establishing her mental shield, blocking him once more.

-~-~-~-

Robin sighed as he blinked back the tears that started to form and he didn't even know why. Why was he crying over her? She just told him to basically get lost and all Robin wanted to do was get out of this 'cell' and go to her and hold her to him. He wanted to tell her what he was feeling…

But what did he feel for her now? Or was it just his Crusnik side that felt this way about Raven?

He knew that he would know when the time was right.

oOoOoOoOoOo

**And that's the end of chapter 10, sorry it took so long. Please don't forget to review, and let me know what you think.**


	11. A New State of Mind

**AN: Hi everyone this is MysticGoth. It's my turn for a chapter and this one has some sexual content in it, but very little. :P Anyway, after you're done reading, please review! GuardianofAzarath and I really want to know what you think.**

**AN2: And a thank you goes out to Burning Truth, for his kind review last chapter, and also to Kuroi Roza Shiruba-suji, SyCo123 and others for subscribing. **

**Now, on with the chapter.**

**Chapter 11: A New State of Mind**

oOoOoOoOo

Cyborg woke up early the next morning with a towel over his shoulder. He was heading toward the training room for an early morning workout. But as he arrived at the training room, he heard groans from within. Looking confused, Cyborg entered the room. But what he saw made him stop in his tracks.

It was Rachel. Her dark red hair was in a braid that went down her back. She was wearing something Cyborg suspected Starfire had given her. She was wearing a black sports bra with tight white sweatpants. She was kicking and punching the punching bag in front of her.

Cyborg noticed the way the sweat poured down her naked flesh, the way her chest rose up and down, and the way her glasses kept falling to the bridge of her nose.

But before Cyborg's hormones went out of control, he noticed tears were running down Rachel's face.

-~-~-

Without even acknowledging Cyborg's presence, Rachel grabbed onto the punching bag and whispered against it.

"Damn you, Slade, damn you."

She then growled as her eyes turned slightly red at the thought of her former father. She pulled back and gave the punching bag one final roundhouse kick. It sent the bag flying against the wall where it burst into dust, leaving nothing but the leather that was holding it.

Cyborg flinched at the strength of his new love. He turned to say something to her, but she fell to her knees sobbing her heart out. Cyborg ran to her and held her close.

Sobbing, Rachel felt cold arms wrap around her. She looked up and saw Cyborg's mismatched eyes. His human one was looking at her with worry and concern; it brought even more tears to Rachel's winter-lake blue eyes.

She leaned her head against his chest and she cried. She whispered against his chest.

"I should've stopped him Cyborg! I should've saved her!"

Cyborg said nothing as he held Rachel close to him. She needed his comfort right now, not words. His tightened his grip around her as her crying somewhat calmed down. He rested his head against hers before she whispered.

"Thank you, Victor."

Hearing his real name on her lips made his human heart speed up. It sounded like heaven to him. Looking back down at her, he focused on her blue eyes staring at him in love and gratitude.

Before he knew what he was doing, Cyborg leaned his head down to hover his lips dangerously close to hers, as if asking for her permission. But it was Rachel who closed the distance between them.

Kissing him softly, Rachel wrapped her arms around his neck. She felt herself being lifted up in his arms as they slowly stood. She then felt Cyborg's hands wrap themselves around her waist. Rachel then lifted her legs up and hooked them around Cyborg's metal waist as they deepened the kiss.

Cyborg pulled back to look at her with lust hinted in his human eye, he whispered against her lips.

"Rachel…we better stop…"

"Stop what?"

Rachel let out a squeak as she heard her father's voice at the doorway. She then looked back at Cyborg, whose face paled so quickly that it scared her. It seemed her father had a commanding presence.

Like it wasn't common knowledge that boyfriends are always afraid to meet the girlfriend's father, but knowing what her father was, that just brought a whole new level to the fear her father could create.

Abel Nightroad crossed his arms over his chest as he saw his daughter and Cyborg in a lover's embrace. It brought a foreign ache to his chest. He remembered a time when he and Esther were in the same exact embrace so long ago.

Approaching them slowly, he could feel the fear from Cyborg and he smiled kindly at them.

"Don't worry, I'm not going to hurt you for…whatever you were doing with my daughter. She is an adult and I respect that."

Rachel and Cyborg both let out a slow breath in relief before Cyborg put Rachel down gently. Rachel still kept her arms tightly wrapped around his waist, letting him know she was there for him. She then turned back to her father.

"So, what are you doing up so early, father?"

Abel smiled as she called him father. He felt his heart thump slightly in pride and he wished that Richard would accept him like Rachel had. He sighed as he ran his hand through his silvery hair.

"I heard some noises in here and I was wondering the same thing about you, Rachel. What are you doing up so early?"

Rachel looked down and Cyborg held her close. She pushed him away, making him stagger some under her strength.

"I came in here because I needed to be alone. After what happened yesterday…"

Abel sighed in sympathy toward his daughter. He approached her and hugged her, she didn't push him away. Instead he held onto him tight, crying silently against his chest. Abel held her close to him, rubbing his hand down her back in comfort.

"It wasn't your fault, Rachel. You did everything you could. There is only one person to blame for all this and its Cain. Not you."

Rachel pulled back and nodded. Abel then looked at Cyborg. "Take Rachel back to her room please. _Her_ room, not _yours_, do you understand?" Cyborg nodded before he took Rachel's hand and they both walked out of the room together.

Sighing again, Abel followed after them and headed to the main room where he found Robin typing furiously. Raven was sitting on the couch reading as usual. He noticed there was note of hostility between them and he couldn't blame them.

The past two days had been hectic for all of them. He then heard a voice behind him.

"You find Rachel and Cyborg, Tovaras?"

Abel smiled at the sight of Asta. Then he looked down at the clothing she was wearing and he stifled a laugh.

"Starfire gave you clothes, Asta?"

Narrowing her eyes at Abel, Asta straightened the tight pink tank top she wore. She also wore tight hip-huggers and no shoes.

"She said that I would need clothes until my uniform could be washed. And since I don't have any spare uniforms, I'll have to tolerate these." She then narrowed her eyes further. "If I catch you laughing, Priest, I might just arrange for Starfire to give _you_ a change of uniform. I'm sure she'd relish the opportunity."

Abel gulped, and paled slightly, before giving her a nod. "N-n-no problem, Asta." before he turned and looked around. It seemed that Starfire and Ion were missing. He wondered where they were.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Starfire blinked opened her green eyes as the sunlight went across her face. She raised her hand to cover her eyes. She then heard a voice in front of her.

"Good morning, Star."

Jumping up from her bed in alarm, Starfire fell off the bed. She looked up to see Ion smiling at her. Starfire quickly straightened her tousled red hair at the sight of him. Standing up, she ran her hand down her skirt and top as she blushed red.

Ion chuckled as he crawled over the bed towards her and kissed her softly.

"You know you're cute when you blush."

Starfire smiled then embarrassingly as she blinked her eyes lovingly.

"Thank you, friend Ion. I mean, boyfriend Ion."

Ion smiled widely, showing off his fangs before he kissed Starfire again, pulling her back down to her bed. He lay down on top of her, kissing her even more deeply. Starfire pulled away after a minute, pushing him away.

"Ion, we cannot do this. I am still with Robin! Do you know what would happen if he found you here with me?!"

Nodding in agreement, Ion pulled away from Starfire. He sighed as he laid beside her, staring at the ceiling. He wrapped his hand around hers tight as he said.

"I know what would happen, but I don't care. I think…I mean I know that we've only known each other a short time, but…I think I'm falling in love with you."

Starfire gasped at Ion's confession. He was falling in love with her? Did he truly mean what he said? She turned her head toward him. Ion's amber eyes were closed as Starfire reached out to brush her hand against his cheek. Opening his eyes, Ion locked his eyes with Starfire's green ones.

"Do you truly mean what you said?"

Ion smiled as he nodded. Touching the hand that was on his cheek, Ion said softly. "I mean it more than you can comprehend, Star. I fell in love with you the moment you first smiled at me. You had me the moment you said hello."

Tears forming in her eyes, Starfire leaned down and kissed Ion passionately. She felt Ion's arms wrap around her as he pulled her closer to him. Laying her on top of him, Ion let his hands travel down her body, delighting in the way Starfire squealed in pleasure.

Pulling away from her lips, Ion saw the desire and love in Starfire's green eyes. Her heart hammering in time with his, Starfire leaned down to kiss his jaw, and then down to his neck where she felt chills spread all over Ion's body. Ion whispered. "Starfire… we have to stop before we…go too far."

But it seemed that Starfire didn't hear him, she gently bit his collarbone as she whispered.

"I do not care. I have fallen for you too, boyfriend Ion. Now show me what it means to be a woman."

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Walking down the corridor, Robin was still pissed off. Not only at himself, but at Raven also, for being so stubborn. Not that he couldn't blame her, what happened to her was unthinkable. He could feel his Crusnik side flare up at the thought of the monster that took her innocence away. And no matter what Abel said, Robin was proud of the fact that he finally killed that monster.

But his thoughts were interrupted when he heard something strange coming from the end of the hallway. Following the noises, Robin walked past Cyborg's, Beast Boy's and his room to only end up at Starfire's room. His heightened senses heard the noises from within and it made his stomach drop uncomfortably.

What was going on in there?

Not even bothering to knock, Robin typed in Starfire's room code and what he found made the color fade from his face and he faintly heard his heart shatter inside his chest.

Starfire was top of Ion, kissing him. But that's not what Robin was shocked by. He was shocked by the fact that they were both naked. And his high sense of smell was clouded by the scent of sex. He felt sick and heartbroken.

It was then that Starfire noticed him. Her eyes widen in shock and embarrassment as she said to Robin.

"Robin, it is not what it looks like!"

Tears formed in his blue eyes, being thankful he had his mask on at that point, as he looked between the vampire and his now ex-girlfriend. Ion didn't look embarrassed at all, instead he looked calm as he rubbed Starfire's naked arm which brought on Robin's anger to the full-front, and he glared at Starfire.

"Then what am I seeing, Starfire? You're naked with another man! I can't believe you! After all that we've been through and the many times you told me that you loved me, you still went and cheated on me!"

Starfire made an uncharacteristic scoff at him. She crossed her arms over her chest, where the sheet covered her body. She glared at him. "_I_ cheat on _you_?! Oh no, Robin, _you_ were the one who cheated on _me_ first!"

That just confused Robin to no end. "I never cheated on you!" Starfire scoffed again as she got off the bed, covering herself more with the sheet as she approached him. She then said to him, tearfully.

"Then what about friend Raven, huh? Ever since you turned into….this…Crusnik…you have been acting very strange around her. And before, you acted as if I was the only one in your world. I guess you had a heart of the change. You chose her, not me. I get it, Robin, but do not tell me that you do not love her! I see it every time you look at her and even before we kissed in Tokyo, you had feelings for her. I knew it when you went after to save her during the end of the world. And I saw it when she hugged you; it made perfect sense to me. So do not act like you do not know what I am talking about! You love her and you know what? I accepted that! So I moved on with someone who can actually love me and not love someone else! So I say to you now that it is over between us! We are through!"

And without waiting for Robin to reply, Starfire shoved him out of her room and closed the door in his face, locking it.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

Blinking in disbelief, Robin just stood there frozen. Everything that Starfire had said raced through his mind, making his broken heart shatter even more. What had he done? He been trying to deny his own feelings for so long, that he thought he didn't have them, but as Starfire said, they had shone through even without him knowing it.

Not even realizing his feet were moving, Robin arrived back at his room. He opened the door with his telekinesis and when the door closed he let out the emotions he was trying so hard to hide. Tears filled his eyes as he fell on his knees. His body started to shake from the heartache he felt at that moment. Then before he knew it, he was sobbing his heart out. He curled into a fetal position on the floor, not caring about the weakness he was showing.

He was broken now.

In the back of his mind, he felt his Crusnik side saying to him.

"_You knew this was going to happen. You should've just gotten together with Raven instead of the slut. And then none of this would've happened."_

Robin growled out through his sobs. "Shut the fuck up. I don't want to hear you."

"_Well, it's too late for that, now isn't it, Dick? This is what you are. You are a Crusnik. And you love Raven."_

Getting up from the floor, he looked toward his full-body mirror and he growled at his reflection.

"_Get out of my head!"_

Then his reflection changed. It changed to his Crusnik form. When he first saw it, he gasped in terror at what he was seeing. He reached out hesitantly and his reflection reached out as well and when their hands touched, Robin pulled back instantly. He asked his Crusnik side.

"What do you want from me?"

His Crusnik side smirked as he stared at his human counterpart with his red eyes. He sighed. _"Look, I didn't choose to be this either, but we got to accept it. We are a monster. But we are also a hero."_

Robin looked away as he considered that. "But Raven's right. We killed innocent people. We shouldn't be allowed to live after that." His Crusnik side stifled a laugh. _"If those criminals were innocent then we're Slade, oh wait he's dead, never mind."_

At that comment, Robin wanted to ring the Crusnik's neck, but he remembered he was talking to himself. "I'm really going insane, aren't I? I'm talking to my own reflection, my Crusnik reflection no less." His Crusnik side smirked again, his red eyes glowing with humor in his eyes.

"_That may be, but we have bigger problems than you going loco in la cabasa. Raven is another problem we have to deal with; she needs us now more than ever."_

"But how can I talk to her without her yelling at me? She blames me for everything that happened to her since I found out I was a Crusnik."

Looking back at his reflection, Robin saw his Crusnik side look toward somewhere else and another person joined them. Robin looked behind them and there was no one around. He then looked back and he saw another Raven, except this one had a light violet cloak on. Crusnik-Robin smiled at her before kissing her gently. He then pulled back and said to his human counterpart.

"_Robin, meet Love, one of Raven's many emotions." _

When Robin's eyes met the light violet eyes of the Raven emotion, he saw things he never saw with the real Raven. She was looking at him with so much emotion and it made his heart pound in ways he never thought possible.

Love smiled at the way Robin was looking at her. She then said in a soft voice. _"Raven has not forgiven you. She believes that you didn't love her enough to save her from Slade. But deep in her heart, she still loves you."_

Shaking his head, Robin reached to touch Love's face, but he couldn't. He couldn't shake off the feeling of how much he wanted to hold her. Ignoring those feelings, Robin said to her. "I tried to save her and I guess…"

"_You lost control of your anger for what Slade had done to her. That's what fuels your powers, Robin. Your emotions. That's why Raven hides hers away. Your anger on Raven's behalf caused you to kill Slade and most of the Hive Five. You may have thought you've done it for a good reason, but you didn't. You should've done exactly what Rachel said. You should've been there to comfort Raven and instead you went on a killing spree. So what does that say about you, Robin?"_

Listening to what Love was telling him, Robin felt like she was right. He should've been here and comforted Raven, but instead he lost control of his emotions. He then asked her.

"What can I do to make this right?"

Love smiled at him as it seems he was beginning to understand. _"First of all, you need to let Abel train you to control your emotions. Unlike other Crusniks, your powers are controlled by your human emotions. Since you and Rachel are twins, she also has that power. You two need to work on dealing with your anger. But for right now, you should apologize to Raven and Starfire."_ Crusnik-Robin rolled his eyes. _"Why do we need to apologize to Starfire? She cheated on us!"_ Love glared at him before she reached up to smack him on the back of the head.

"_She may have cheated on you but you cheated on her first with Raven. And you need to apologize to her, apologize for leading her on the way you did. Also, then you give her blessings to her new relationship with Ion."_

Robin saw his Crusnik side scoff at that, but he knew that Love was right. He would need to apologize to both of them. He said to her. "Don't worry, Love, I'll make this right. I'll go and apologize to Star…"

"_No! Go apologize to Raven first! She's your first priority, stupid! And she's the one you love and also I think Starfire might be a little busy at the moment." _Glaring at his evil counterpart, Robin saw Love nod_. "I hate to admit it, but he's right. Raven is your number one priority. Apologizing to her may be best for now. Starfire, on the other hand, needs time to regroup. She can't stay mad at you forever; she will forgive you very quickly."_

Once again, Crusnik-Robin scoffed and Love glared at him. Robin couldn't help but grin at the sight. They acted like an old married couple. Then it dawned on him that he and Raven would be exactly the same way. Smiling even more, he said to them.

"Okay, you two bicker while I go and apologize."

But as soon as he walked away, the images faded from the mirror. He blinked as he muttered to himself. "Yeah…I've gone insane. Padded room for one in Arkham Asylum, please and don't forget the straightjacket." Shaking his head, Robin walked out of his room, back toward Raven's room.

As he passed Starfire's room, he heard quiet murmurs of pleasure and it made his heart constrict in pain, but he knew it was for the best. Starfire has her own life and she chose Ion over him. Better a vampire than a terrifying Crusnik.

Cringing at that thought, Robin kept on walking until he arrived at Raven's room. He raised his hand toward the door, preparing to knock but before he could, the door opened to reveal Raven.

At the sight of her and against his will, his heart started to pound inside his chest. Raven stood there in her normal outfit, with her hood up, glaring at him through her hidden violet eyes. The eyes that Robin had fallen in love with so many times and yet he never knew about his true feelings until this very moment. But he knew Raven wouldn't accept it. If he said to her that he loved her, she'd slam the door in his face and accuse him of lying to her.

So, for now all Robin could say was. "I'm sorry, Raven."

Raven crossed her arms over her chest as she leaned against the doorway. She said to him like she was smirking. "You're sorry. Sorry is not going to cut it this time, Robin. You knew I was in danger. Why didn't you come sooner?"

Sighing, Robin shook his head. "I don't know. I guess I just wasn't thinking…" Raven interrupted him. "Yeah, you weren't thinking alright. All you were thinking about was revenge against Slade and everything he has done to you. Didn't even think for one second about the fact that _I_ was injured? That_ I_ was the one that was violated? No because all you were thinking about was yourself. So you can take that _sorry_ and shove it up your ass because I'm not listening to your apologies anymore. It's too late for that now."

Raven then turned away to go into her room. She was stopped by a hand on her shoulder. She visibly cringed at the contact, glaring over her shoulder at Robin. "Get your hands off me, Robin. I don't like to be touched, especially by you."

Taking his hand off her shoulder, Robin sighed again. "Sorry, it's just I want you to hear me out. I've been thinking about this… a lot and…I want to be friends again. Like the way we were before."

Turning back toward Robin, Raven could feel the sincerity in his gaze. He meant every word he spoke. Clearing her throat, Raven asked calmly. "You want to be friends again? Just friends?"

Shrugging, Robin said. "At least for now. If our relationship becomes more, let it, but for right now, I just want us to rekindle what we lost." Raven raised an eyebrow. "Who are you and what have you done with the real Robin?"

"This is the real me, Raven. Crusnik powers or not, this is the real me."

Raven looked away from Robin's gaze before she said. "Okay, I'll give you another chance, but know this, I do not forgive you. It'll take time for me to let bygones be bygones. I'm willing to try to go back to what we were before everything that has happened over the past few days. But don't expect a miracle."

Robin smiled at her as he took her hand and lifted it to his lips. He gently kissed her knuckles as he said. "I promise you, you will not regret this, Raven. I promise I'll be better than I was."

Scoffing, Raven smiled slightly. "I'll have to see it to believe it." She then pulled her hand away from Robin's. She then turned back around and once again, Robin was met with a door in his face. But this time, Robin was still smiling.

She hadn't forgiven him completely, but it was a start.

Walking away from her door, Robin then made his way to the main room where he saw Abel staring out of the windows toward the city. Taking a deep breath, Robin made his way over to his biological father.

Feeling his presence, Abel turned around and said. "I thought you would never want to speak to me again after what happened." Robin looked down at the floor, feeling like a little kid being scolded.

"I know I did a lot of bad things. Horrible things and I'm sorry. I'm man enough to know when I was wrong. But I need you now, even though I have not accepted you as my father, I need you to train me, train me to control my powers and my emotions."

Speechless, Abel considered that. In fact, he was proud of his son in that moment that he came to him. He smiled at him. "I'll train you, but you need to know all the facts first. And of how we Crusniks came to be, about your future, and… your mother, Esther Blanchett."

At the mention of his mother, Robin felt sadness overwhelm him. Even though he barely knew his real mother, he felt that loss so close to his heart since his adoptive mother died. There were times that he needed a mother's touch and it seemed that he will never know his real mother's touch.

He looked up back at Abel, blinking back the tears that had formed behind his mask. He could also see that Abel was hiding tears as well. It occurred to Robin that he was not the only one hurting when it came to his mother, this man before him loved her and he died to protect her. Feeling a little more gratitude toward Abel, Robin said.

"I want to know about the future, and my mother. Tell me everything."

Smiling through his unshed tears, Abel led Robin to the couch. They had so many things to talk about and so little time before the next tragedy hit them.

OoOoOoOoOoOoOo

_Cain's Lab, Brotherhood Complex. Paris._

Cain stood in front of the large circular ring, the design and construction wasn't the same as his first machine, since he didn't have the same materials to use, but Brain had assured him it would work.

He didn't bother to acknowledge said mastermind as he approached, making Cain's skin crawl in disgust. He turned toward the Brain as it said to him.

"Preliminary tests are complete, Cain. The next faze of testing is ready to begin."

"Very well." Cain replied as he turned right back around, not wanting look at the Brain more than he had to. He had more important plans to execute, something to bring even his brother, the all-powerful Crusnik 02, to his knees.

He then he heard the Brain order behind him.

"Madame Rouge, begin test power-up sequence."

Smiling evilly at the swirling vortex, Cain thought. _"You think I would surrender this easily, brother? Oh no, you and your children are going to suffer and I will be the one to triumphant in this war. Time to bring in the Queen."_

**AN: That's the end of chapter 11 and remember, please review! :D**

**MysticGoth **


	12. Birthday Surprises

**Chapter 12: Birthday Surprises**

**Summary: you should know it by know if you've been following this story, if not, go back a couple of chapters and you'll see it. (chapter 10 was the last one to show it)**

**Disclaimer: I think it should be pretty damn obvous now that my girlfriend and I own squat as far as this story is concerned, except of course for Rachel Nightroad :).**

**AN: Again, thank you to those who reviewed the last chapter (by that I mean Burning Truth), and those who faved the story.**

**Now, on with the story. ******** Yet another character snuffs it. :P**

oOoOoOoOo

Rachel giggled as she made her way down to the main room the next morning. She was wearing tight blue jeans and one of the only black t-shirts Cyborg had. She just hoped her father didn't notice. Walking barefoot down the hallway, she could hear voices in the main room. Giggling again, the door opened and she said to the only two people in the room, Beast Boy and Raven.

"GOOD MORNING!"

Raising an eyebrow at the enthusiastic Crusnik, Raven asked her. "Why are you so happy today?" Rachel went right over to her and said. "Well, you know what today is?" She stood back and spread her arms out, spinning around one time. Beast Boy, who was sitting on the couch, turned around and said. "I don't get it."

Raven rolled her eyes. "Of course you don't." She then turned back to Rachel. "We give up, what's going on?" Rachel bounced up and down on the spot before she exclaimed.

"It's my birthday!"

The tea that Raven was drinking at that moment almost came sputtering out of her mouth at that statement. She blinked at Rachel. "It's your birthday?" Rachel stopped bouncing around and said seriously. "You guys didn't even know what Robin's birthday was? Because it is also his birthday too, we both have just turned eighteen!"

As she said that, the main room door opened to admit the two people Rachel wanted to see most. Her father and Robin. She went up to them both and said to her father. "Guess what?"

Abel cocked his head at his daughter, who was positively even more energetic than usual. He smiled. "I cannot guess with you making me so amused. What's going on?" Rachel let out a mock-gasp. "Father, you do not even know your own twins' birthday?!"

Robin stopped dead in his tracks as he heard that. He knew Rachel meant well and it was her birthday, but he didn't want anything to do with this day. He hated this day since he was eight years old. He could feel Abel's winter blue eyes on him and he didn't know why, but it made his deep blue eyes tear up.

"_You're crying because you have a family now. We both do. Isn't this what we wanted for so long? To have a family?"_

Hearing his Crusnik side talking to him, he knew he was right. He wanted a family. It was the deepest darkest secret he had. Ever since his adoptive parents (he hated thinking of them as that) died, Robin wanted nothing more than to have a mother and a father to love him. As he looked at Rachel, he could feel himself start to smile. She was his sister after all and they could celebrate together.

But his rational side gave in; he wasn't to give into this. He always hated his birthday and that's how it was going to stay. When he felt Rachel hug him, he pushed her away with all the strength he could muster. Rachel looked shocked as he pulled away from her. He could feel his tearful eyes glaze over more as he said.

"Leave me alone, Rachel! I don't want to celebrate! Why do you think I didn't tell the team about my birthday? Because I knew this was going to happen. They're going to want to make a big deal out of it and it's not."

Rachel could hear the tears that Robin was hiding. Them being twins, she could feel his emotions come straight at her. He was angry on the outside; on the inside he was hurting. She wanted to comfort her brother, but she knew he wouldn't accept it. Instead, she said to him.

"Richard…"

At that, Robin turned toward her and she gasped. His mask showed his red eyes. He said in a demonic tone. "Don't call me that…ever." Abel felt his own anger rise as he said to his son. "Robin, that's really not necessary, is it? Rachel only wants to you to celebrate your birth together. I for one would love to spend this lovely day with you and your sister."

Robin glared at Abel. "Don't act like all fatherly-like, Abel. I told you, I don't accept you as my father. You may be my father by blood, but you're not my father in my heart. Rachel was a criminal up until a week ago; I should've taken her to jail!"

Abel could feel his own eyes turn slightly red at that, but didn't comment. Raven, on the other hand, decided to go to Robin. She said to him. "I know that you think you're in the right, but you're not. Rachel was a criminal and now she is one of us. Don't be angry with her, Robin. You're angry at yourself, not her or Abel."

Robin growled as Raven said those words. He knew she was right, she was always right. He could feel everyone's eyes on him now and he hated the attention. So, without another word, he walked out of the main room, narrowly missing Asta. She came to the room and asked Abel instantly.

"What the hell happened?"

Abel sighed. "It seems that all the progress I made with him is lost."

oOoOoOoOo

_Downtown Jump City_

"Who do they think they are anyway? Telling me what to do like that?"

Robin kicked at a stone on the sidewalk as he angrily stomped his way through the city. There was no one around. Good, Robin didn't want a flock of gagging hens giggling their way over to him. He just might kill someone that annoying today.

Inside his mind, his Crusnik side said. _"You're a real piece of work, you know that?" _Robin growled. "Shut up." But his Crusnik side ignored that and went on. _"You just blew whatever family you had. Father was only trying to help you, that's what he does, he's a priest." _

"Don't call him our father, he's not."

"_Yes, he is whether you like it or not. And I don't know about you, but if I was out right now, I'd go back and apologize for acting like an idiot. You know what? Dad was right, we are like mom. He said she was stubborn to the core that she wouldn't listen to the simplest of instructions."_

Robin stopped again as he remembered Abel talking about Esther Blanchett, his mother. It was a couple days ago and it was the first time Robin laughed in a long time, it was also the first time Robin felt a father's love and concern for him and his well-being.

~*~ Flashback~*~

_A couple days ago, in the training room…_

"_So, what was Esther like?"_

_Abel stopped drinking his bottled water the instant Robin asked that. They had been working with Robin's powers for the last few days and Robin was getting better at controlling his emotions. That one question was the one Abel hoped he'd hear. _

_Setting the water down, he asked Robin. "What would you like to know?"_

_Robin shrugged. "I don't know. What did she look like?" Abel sighed in an almost dreamy way as he said. "Well, your mother was absolutely beautiful. She had short red hair that barely touched her shoulders and deep blue eyes like yours. She had the most beautiful smile whenever she smiled at me, she was so sweet when she was annoyed at me, but she was stubborn to the core. She never listened to a word I said."_

_Robin chuckled. "Really?" Abel laughed too. "Yes, really. You think I'm stubborn; well your mother was __**really**__ stubborn. She wouldn't let me do anything alone that was dangerous; she always had to be with me."_

"_That's probably because she loved you."_

_Abel's eyes showed a knowing light. "Like the way Raven is when you're off to do something dangerous?" Robin shook his head. "No, that's different. I'm usually the one that saves her." _

"_Are you sure it's not the other way around?_

_Looking away, Robin didn't say anything. Abel chuckled again. "I think I got my answer. I know you have saved her, but how many times has she saved you?" _

_Robin muttered, knowing Abel was right. "Too many, way too many."_

_Abel nodded. "I know that you tried your best to save her from Slade, but Raven thought that wasn't good enough. I think she may have thought that she had saved you more then you saving her. But this isn't about payback. I think Raven was concerned that you didn't love her enough to save her."_

_Sniffling, Robin shook his head. "I did. I did love her enough." _

_Abel cautiously placed his hand on his son's shoulder. "I know, Robin, but I don't think Raven knows that. She has seen you pushing her away and then embracing her. I know being a teenager is confusing, believe me, I know. Though I didn't really have much say in the matter since I didn't fall in love until I met your mother and she showed me what love was. Now you need to show Raven that you do love her and you are willing to fight to the death for her even if it costs your own life." He added softly. "Like I died to protect Esther."_

_Robin, hearing that, looked up at Abel. "You really miss her, don't you?" Abel nodded, letting one tear fall down his face. Robin felt the impulse to hug his father, at least that's what his Crusnik side wanted to do, but Robin didn't want to. Doing so would make it seem that he had finally accepted Abel as his father._

_So instead, he said, clearing his throat. "Anyway, thanks for helping me, Abel. I think I can handle my powers." Abel, clearing his own throat, stood up and said to Robin. "Yes, you have done well and I hope this time you use your powers for good, not evil." _

_Robin smiled slightly. "I think I can manage that."_

_~*~ _End of Flashback~*~

Shaking his head at the thought, Robin continued on his way downtown, not caring where he was going. All he cared about right now was to get away from Abel, from Rachel, and from Raven.

oOoOoOoOoOo

_Albion 3077 AD_

_Queen Esther's Bed Chambers_

_Late evening._

"It's been eighteen years…"

Tears fell down the beautiful Queen's face as she sat in her chair, watching the fire blaze. Rain was pouring quietly outside, matching Esther Blanchett's mood perfectly. Her deep blue eyes filled with tears as she remembered this day eighteen years ago. Eighteen years since her children were taken. Both of them stillborn, Esther still blamed herself. She had nothing to remember him by, nothing. Nothing but the memory of his smile, of his touch, and of his winter-lake blue eyes that she fell in love with the minute she looked into them.

"Oh Abel…I miss you…"

Not only was it eighteen years since her babies' deaths, but it was also the year of Abel's death. Even though she didn't really know if he was dead or not, she hadn't heard from him in so long that it was obvious he was never going to come home, come home to her.

Placing her head in her hands, she sobbed as the memory of Abel dying in front of her flashed before her eyes again. She remembered the way he looked at her, the way he said her name, and the way he fell to the floor in a heap not moving. She could still hear herself screaming as she saw him. The way she blamed herself for him dying and when she saw him come out of his grave in his terrifying Crusnik form, she was certain that he was going to put his revenge against Cain first and their love second.

It was only after that fight between Abel and Cain that Esther found out she was pregnant. She told Alessandro, who she had become close friends with, not to tell anyone. He understood if anyone found out that the Queen was not pregnant by something human, it would be a disaster. So she carried on her pregnancy without worry until she gave birth that unnaturally cold day in the summer. She was so happy that she finally had something to remember her lover by.

But as soon as she saw them, they were taken and the midwife told her that they were dead, both of them, her son and her daughter.

Esther lifted her head from her hands and she stood up from the chair to walk over to the window. Rain was still pouring down outside which made Esther's mood even more somber. She looked in the window and she swore that she saw Abel behind her. She gasped as she then turned around, but it wasn't Abel she saw.

"Cain! How did you get in here?!"

Cain Nightlord smiled as he said. "Esther. My, my, my, the years have been good to you, Sister Esther or should I call you, Your Majesty?" Esther growled as she reached for her sword, the Sword of the Lake. She brandished it front of her to protect herself as she said to him.

"Back off Cain, or this sword will be thrust into some place really uncomfortable!"

But Cain didn't seem to be listening. Instead, he gently pushed the blade aside and stepped up to Esther. He placed his finger under her chin and his smile was still firmly in place.

"Dear Esther, you never changed these past eighteen years. You are still determined to take revenge on those who hurt you or someone you love." He chuckled evilly. "Just like your son."

At the mention of her son, Esther screamed. "YOU BASTARD!" Cain chuckled again.

"Now now, your ladyship, there's no need for that. It is the truth; he is alive, as are his sister and your dear Abel, I know you've been grieving these past eighteen years, on this day of your children's births."

Resting his hand on Esther's cheek now, Cain whispered against her ear.

"I can take you to them if you wish, sweet Esther." He then sniffed her scent slightly and he sighed. "I see why Abel loved you. You're aggressive; you'd probably be really aggressive in bed."

Hearing that, Esther growled as she let her leg fly out and kick Cain, but it didn't even faze him. He grabbed Esther tightly in his arms, her sword falling out of her grasp as she struggled against him. Cain lifted his hand and a portal emerged in the middle of the room. Esther struggled even more as she saw it and she did the only thing she could think of, she screamed.

Just when she thought her screams would not be heard, the door was blasted open with something like a machine gun. Esther smiled in relief as Tres Iqus, unit HC-IIIX codenamed Gunslinger came into the room. He said, fully armed and aiming his guns at Cain.

"Cain Nightlord, you are under arrest for charges of murder, manipulation against the Vatican and threatening the Queen of Albion. Surrender now or prepared to be terminated."

Cain looked amused at the killing doll. He gripped Esther tighter as he said to Tres. "I'm afraid I can't come quietly. You see, I have so many things to do in so little time. And besides, the Queen and I have an important appointment to keep." He then jumped through the portal, dragging Esther along with him.

As soon as they were through the portal, Cain kept his grip on Esther. Esther was trying with all her might to make Cain let go of her, but it seemed to be useless on her part. Instead, she looked around at where she was. She noticed they were in a small lair, but she didn't know where. She also saw a group of people.

The woman in the crowd came forward. She had short black hair that barely reached her shoulders, beady black eyes that framed a beautiful face. Her outfit was something Esther thought really was inappropriate. It was a tight red leather suit with long black gloves that reached to her forearms. She seemed to be eyeing Cain with lustful eyes and when she looked down at Esther, her eyes turned back to their emotionless state. She asked him in a slight French accent.

"Vhat are you planning now?"

Cain still had his amused smirk on his face as he let go of Esther, but was still holding her upper right arm. "**This** is my plan. You see, this young lady is the Queen of Albion, Esther Blanchett. She is also Abel's lover and the mother of Richard and Rachel."

The woman's eyes looked malicious at that thought. "So, this voman is going to help you bring the Titans and your brother down for good?"

Walking past Madam Rouge, Cain said to her. "Not just that. This is my brother's weakness. She has always been his weakness. That's why he always fought his feelings for her. He was so sure that if I found out that his weakness was his partner, I would instantly kill her the way I killed our mother. But I had another plan with Esther here. It seemed that by the time I found her, she was pregnant. Pregnant by my brother.

I knew fully well that Esther wanted to hide this little secret from her people of Albion. So, when that day came that Esther gave birth to her twins, I sent an accomplice in to tell the Queen that they have been died of stillbirth." He sighed as if that memory brought joy to him. "I could still hear this pathetic Terran's screams as she cried for her lost children, but they weren't lost. I took them through my machine back to the year 1989. After I had implanted the Crusnik nanomachines in each of their tiny bodies, I placed one in an orphanage and the other I gave to Slade Wilson.

But I didn't know those seventeen years later, I was going to be found by my brother and his two Methuselah pets. So I decided to let them follow me and let Abel find out the horrible truth about what really went on after our battle over that church so many years before. He now knows that his children are still alive, they are his weaknesses. But this sweet woman is, if not, his biggest. He will lose all concentration; he will…be dead… permanently."

Esther, listening to all this, felt tears of rage and sadness consume her. She pulled her arm out of his grasp and glared at him. "Where are we? What sick game are you playing? If you think I'm going to help you kill Abel and my children, you're sadly mistaken!"

Ignoring this, Cain said to Madam Rouge. "Make sure my guest of honor is comfortable, we don't want Her Majesty to get any crazy ideas, now do we?" Rouge nodded and grabbed her by the arms.

"Velcome to the Twenty-First Century, _Your Majesty._" She said as her tone thickened with sarcasm.

Cain turned, and finally noticed the Portal Generator that was still active. Raising a hand, he was about to shut the device down, when the portal shimmered, and Tres stepped through, both guns raised, both of them quickly focused on him, He smiled to himself as he imagined seeing the two red dots in the middle of his forehead.

Tres surveyed the area, getting a quick analysis of his surroundings. The chamber he was in was large, directly in front of him were his targets, Esther Blanchett and Cain. When he noticed the woman holding Esther, he re-aimed his left weapon. He also noticed the dais behind them, and on it, what looked to be a small pedestal, and on it, a glass container set into a mettle base shaped like a crude skull, and in the container, there appeared to be a brain. To the left of the pedestal, stood an old man, dressed in military uniform, and to the right, a large Gorilla, that appeared to be wearing an ammunition belt as a sash.

"You will surrender the Queen of Albion to me immediately. Failure to comply will result in immediate termination." He said in his deadpan, emotionless tone.

"Just shoot them Tres!" Esther yelled.

"Silence!" came the electronically synthesized voice of the Brain. "General Imortus, deal with the intruder." The old man nodded and pressed a button on his belt.

"First and Second Battalions to the control room." He spoke aloud.

Tres turned as he heard a door open, and turned to see a hanger door opening, and two squads of, compared to him, primitive constructs, each squad comprising of 40 individuals.

"Tactical Situation Analysis: Multiple hostile targets acquired. Calculating odds of survival based on numerical data: Out numbered 80 to 1." Then, to Esther's surprise, he smirked. "They are 'Dead Meat'." Then the smirk vanished, and his face was once again stoic.

"Initiating Resident Tactical Program: Genocide Mode."

"Battalions! Open Fire!" Imortus ordered. But Tres was already moving, and firing. As each 13mm slug slammed into its target, the bullet tore completely through, and proceeded to the robot directly behind the one it had just hit, and again through that one, to imbed itself in a third.

Because of this, each shot Tres fired took out two to three robots at a time. The robots were quick to re-aim and open fire, but their laser-blasts proved too inaccurate to hit Tres, who quickly maneuvered himself behind some storage creates, stepping out only to fire.

Within a minute, Tres had fired a total of 60 rounds, each one taking out roughly two robots at a time, leaving the battalions practically decimated.

Tres cocked both guns before stepping out of hiding, and lowering them, one pointed at the Brain, the other at Cain.

"Surrender the Queen. This is your final warning." He said in his usual monotone voice.

"I think not. Immortus." Brain ordered.

Immortus pressed a button on his belt, activating a comm-link. "Reserve Batallions! Converge on target and destroy it."

Tres looked up towards the ceiling as his audio receptors picked up the sound of metallic footsteps, his enhanced vision allowed him to see the robots filling the catwalks above him, he also noticed the battalions entering the room from the same doorways used by the first two he'd destroyed.

There were now nearly three hundred laser rifles pointed at him from multiple directions.

"Analysis Update: Current cover no longer sufficient, tactical situation unfavorable."

"Tres! Get out of here! Find Abel! Go!" Esther yelled, before Rogue placed a hand over her mouth.

"That vill be enough out of you." The terrorist hissed.

"Positive." Tres stated, before making a break for one of the outer doors.

"Open fire!" Immortus ordered. Instantly, red laser fire began to rain down on Tres, but he was lucky enough, and fast enough, to avoid most of it. As he got closer to the door, his sensors determined that beyond it, was a corridor, that led through several levels to the surface, with any luck, he'd find something that would allow a quicker means of escape. It didn't take him long to pull the steel reinforced door out of it's frame and throw it to one side, and just as he was about to run out, he raised one of his guns and aimed it over his shoulder and squeezed the trigger, without even looking where he was aiming.

BANG

A single shot rang out; it was barely heard over the roar of laser fire.

"Aahh!" Esther cried in alarm as the top and back halves of Madame Rogue's head exploded, her cry being muffled by the hand which quickly fell away, and Rogue fell to the floor. The bullet had missed Esther by a mere inch; the result of the impact was now covering most of Esther's upper body. She looked down and glowered in disgust at the nearly headless corpse at her feet. Not for the first time, she was amazed at just how accurate Tres was, and considering he hadn't even been looking where he'd been firing….She was glad he was on _her_ side.

Thinking quickly, she decided to make a break for the nearest exit, only to find her way blocked by Cain, who smiled at her with false charm.

"And just where do you think you're going? Your _Highness_?" he asked, the last word dripping with sarcasm.

Esther looked over to the far door where Tres had gone to see the last of the robots following, and the now distant sound of laser rifles and gun fire.

"Get out of my way, you bastard!" She snarled.

"Temper, temper my dear, even IF you made it past me, you'd still have to get past the Banana Peeler and the Vending Machine." He said, pointing casually at Mallah, who growled at him threateningly. The Ape did not like to be insulted.

"Monsieur Mallah, take our guest to a holding cell. Then deal with that." Brain said, indicating Rogue's body.

Esther began to struggle as soon as Mallah grabbed her. "Let me go!"

"It would be wise to stop struggling, no?" Mallah asked, as he held her arms rather tightly, and then headed for one of the doors leading into the complex.

oOoOoOoOo

Tres, meanwhile, holstered his guns as the last two of Immortus' drones collapsed, each missing their head. He turned and looked up at the hatch above his head, then looked down at his body. He'd sustained quite a few hits while running through the corridors and firing back at his pursuers. He'd need time to make some repairs. As he began to climb the ladder in front of him that led to the hatch, he began calculating his location, and the possibility of finding Abel, if he was indeed here.

As he reached the hatch and pushed it open, he found himself in a hanger, holding, what looked like several primitive aircraft. Looking around, he quickly spotted the few drones that stood guard. As they turned to face him, raising their weapons, he quickly drew his guns and dispatched them, before heading towards the nearest aircraft that resembled a cross between a harrier jet and a hovercraft.

"Initiating new objective. Locate Abel Nightroad." Tres said to himself, as he often did when carrying out orders. As he climbed into the cockpit, he quickly studied the controls. Although they were primitive, it didn't take him long to figure out, since they weren't that much different from the flight controls he'd used in his own time. With the flip of a few switches, he ignited the main engines, and, quickly finding the weapon systems, he opened fire on the hanger door, blowing it open.

Within a few seconds, he was airborne and flying over a city that, at first, he couldn't identify, then, in the distance, he noticed a building he knew from his historical logs, the Eiffel Tower, highlighted by the rising post-dawn sun behind it.

Reaching into his jacket, he pulled out a small locater beacon that transmitted a signal to a beacon that, he assumed Abel still carried. These locators were now carried by all AX agents as standard, so if they ever needed to locate one another all one had to do was activate their transmitter, and it sent out a signal, that, if received by another, would be sent back with that transmitter's coordinates. The operator could also select which transmitter he wanted to contact. To ensure security, their creator, Professor William Woresworth, had included bio-metric security locks on them. If an unauthorized person tried to activate them more than three times, they automatically self-destructed by short-circuiting.

He watched the transmitter for a few moments before it beeped and a red dot appeared, showing Abel's location. Tres, memorizing the location instantly, put the transmitter back in his coat pocket.

Now all he had to do was find Abel and alert him of the situation.

~*~*~

_Jump City, Titan's Tower_

_9 hours later._

Robin sighed as he landed with a soft thud on the place where he called home. He folded his blood red wings and retracted them as he turned around and watched the sun over the horizon.

He smiled as he remembered a few years ago when he and Raven stood on this roof, watching the sunrise together. How he longed for her to be with him now, but she still wasn't into being more than friends yet. But Robin hoped soon that she would change her mind about their platonic relationship.

His thoughts were interrupted when he heard the sound of approaching engines from behind him. He turned in time to see what looked like a hovercraft, similar to the T-Ship approaching from the ocean. He watched cautiously as it settled into position over the roof, then proceeded to land. Robin stood up, prepared to fight when the cockpit opened.

But what stepped out surprised Robin, he sensed this was no enemy. In fact, he sensed nothing. Whoever or whatever this individual was, it wasn't human, though it certainly looked it, the 'man's face showed no emotion. And the fact he couldn't sense any mental impressions confirmed what he was starting to suspect. He was looking at an android.

Cautiously, Robin approached the figure.

Tres, observed the young boy. A young man actually, but what caught Tres's immediate attention was the fact that he could sense this youth was a Crusnik, like Abel. Approaching cautiously, Tres spoke up.

"I am Father Tres Iqus, AX agent, codename Gunslinger. I am on a mission from the Queen of Albion; I must find my former comrade, Abel Nightroad."

Robin's eyes blinked behind his mask. "You're from Albion?"

"I am originally from Rome, but I don't have time for questions. Where is Abel Nightroad?"

"Follow me."

~*~*~

Rachel took a step back and admired her handiwork. She, Cyborg, Beast Boy, Ion and Starfire decided to make a surprise party for Robin. Raven didn't think it was a good idea, but Rachel convinced her otherwise.

Looking up at the 'Happy Birthday' sign she created with Cyborg, she smiled. "Boy, Robin is going to be surprised when he sees this."

Cyborg smiled back as he wrapped his arm around Rachel's shoulders. "Of course he will. You're the best thing that ever happened to him and to me."

Blushing slightly at that comment, Rachel leaned against him, just feeling relaxed in his arms. She then heard the main doors open and she was about to say surprise when she saw that Robin was not alone.

She asked. "Robin? Who's he?"

"No time. We got a situation here."

Tres walked through the doors, looking around with a certain interest he found kind of disturbing. Of course he read about the twenty-first century in ancient text, but seeing it in reality was remarkable. That was until he saw something that he hadn't anticipated seeing.

It was another android, although of a less 'human' design, but an android nonetheless. He quickly scanned the android and found he was part-human, part-android. It intrigued Tres, but he had more important things to occupy himself with. His mission from the Queen was simple and he wasn't about to fail her.

Ion was sitting next to Starfire at the kitchen counter, staring at Tres. He had a feeling that with Tres being here in the past, there was trouble in the future and it involved Cain and Esther.

Tres said to them all. "Where's Abel Nightroad? I have urgent news."

Robin stood next to Tres and said to him. "He's somewhere around here and he should be here any mo…."

Before he could finish his sentence, Abel and Asta came in the main room and they were talking about something. Robin couldn't heard what they were saying (even with his super hearing), but he knew they were talking about him.

~*~*~

"Asta, that's no way to talk about my son!"

Abel whispered angrily as they walked through the doors. Asta crossed her arms over her chest and said quietly. "Well, all I'm saying is that he acts like he's the only one who's ever been hurt by someone."

Sighing, Abel couldn't help but agree with Asta. Robin was like him in many ways. When his mother died, Abel felt like nobody understood how he felt and that he was the only one hurting over her and spent nine-hundred years crying over her grave until he realized that she would not want him to self-loath himself any longer.

He then felt another presence, a presence he hadn't felt in a long time. He turned his head and saw…

"Tres?"

Smiling at seeing his old friend, Abel walked over to him and instantly shook his hand. "Tres, it's so good to see you!" Robin rolled his blue eyes and said. "Abel, he's not here to be friendly, he has news."

Abel's face then dropped the happy façade. "What is it? Is it Esther?"

Tres nodded. "Her Royal Highness Esther Blanchett has been captured by the Terrorist Cain Nightlord earlier this evening at her palace. I followed her and Cain through a temporal displacement field, emerging in this timeline, today at dawn. My attempt to secure her failed. She then ordered me to come and find you, Nightroad."

Feeling his skin paling and his eyes turning red, Abel clenched his fists, which already had grown into small claws. His hands started to bleed, but he didn't care. He growled a question at Tres. "Where is she?"

"Paris, France."

Robin then realized what Tres was talking about. He said to Abel, "It's the Brotherhood of Evil hideout. Cain's working for them now."

"Actually, I have a feeling it's the other way around."

Turning to the voice, Abel and Robin saw Raven enter from the main hall. She had her hood up, and she was looking a lot better than she had in days. "Cain seems to be running the show now. From what Abel told me about Tres a couple of weeks ago, he probably took out most the Brotherhood."

"Confirmed. One of Queen Esther Blanchet's captors was terminated." Tres replied emotionlessly.

Smiling slightly in gratitude toward him, Raven then turned to Abel. "Father, don't let your emotions get in the way of what you need to do. We will save her, I promise."

Rachel, hearing the conversation, said to her father. "She's right, dad. We need to calm down. Mom will be okay, we just need a plan."

Abel, Raven, and Rachel then turned to face Robin, who was smirking. Raven raised an eyebrow at him.

"What are you smirking about?"

"I have a plan."

~*~*~*~*~

**Well, here's chapter 12, sorry it took so long, the next chapter should be up soon.**


	13. Authors Note

**A note to all following this fanfiction.**

**I hoped I would never have to do this, but I'm afraid I must Abandon this fic, since, due to recent personal events, and mistakes I've made in relation to those events, I am now, no longer co-writing with MysticGoth, and I cannot continue writing this story by myself, more-over, I seem to have lost the 'drive' for writing fanfiction, but not reading, my first fanfiction, Teen Titans SG-1, will remain 'in-progress', but is still on hiatus until further notice. The lack of response to the update i posted to that story hasn't helped my writing 'drive' much either.**

**So, to those who are/were following this story, I'm sorry to say, that it will not continue, at least, not right now. I may come back to it in the future, I will just have to wait and see if I get my 'mojo' back.**


End file.
